


子宫

by Karas_sin



Series: kylux_ABO [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other, 人外, 触手, 黑暗猎奇
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 63,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karas_sin/pseuds/Karas_sin
Summary: 变形怪!Hux / Omega!Kylo被困在歼星舰里的Kylo与发生在其中的疯狂追捕游戏，显然Hux掌握着一切。很黄很暴力，大量的猎奇性场景，以及复数的关系。





	1. Chapter 1

Kylo抱着肚子躲在狭窄的机舱室里。

他很饿，但他只能靠不断地吞咽口水来缓解胃部的抽痛，并强迫自己将注意力全部集中在耳朵上。他听到了暴风兵盔甲特有的撞击声，这说明一个巡逻小队正在接近。Kylo紧张地捂住了嘴唇，将自己的四肢缩地更紧一些。

脚步声的如愿远去使Kylo松了口气。他用手指抹掉快糊住视线的汗水，缓慢地将脑袋探出了藏身之地。黑暗的艙室除了动力装置运转的声音外，并没有其它动静。Kylo依依不舍地离开他的小隔间，脱掉了鞋子，并用残破的长袍下摆裹住了自己的整个腰腹，露出肮脏的长裤。被压迫的感觉并不好受，他的身体内部也抗议了一下。但Kylo只能咬牙忍住，他必须小心谨慎地离开这里。因为他已经饿了三天了，他需要食物和水。他需要找到定居者上的食堂或者仓库。

航行在宇宙中的巨大战舰关闭了大部分的灯光，只留下少数必要的应急照明设备。仿佛一具漂浮在黑暗深渊中怪兽尸体，沉寂而恐怖。而Kylo正潜伏在这巨大的怪物身上。他贴着墙角，在黑暗中靠记忆里模糊的印象向战舰中部的位置走去。他非常地小心翼翼，甚至到了不敢动用丁点儿原力的地步。在迷宫一般的战舰上一步步摸索着，私图寻找到正确的方向。通风管道本来是一条安全的道路，但以Kylo现在的身型根本没有办法在里面移动。他下意识地抚摸着自己的腹部，不断根据身边的标志回想判断自己的所在地。腹部和胃的双重抽痛都在催促着他尽快找到必需品，但越感沉重的四肢对一切进展没有丝毫帮助。

又一队巡逻士兵的脚步声传进了耳朵，Kylo立刻决定换个方向避开。不走运的是，新选择的道路尽头也传来了脚步声。他马上紧张扫视四周，希望能找到一个藏身的地方。终于！他发现了墙角有一块通风档板。kylo迅速上前熟练地用原力卸掉了固定螺丝，然后矮身钻了进去。尽管通道很狭窄，整个人只能勉强侧躺在里面，但Kylo还是顺利躲了进去。随着脚步声的靠近Kylo也加快了转动四角螺丝的节奏。就差最后一点距离了！他眨动着眼睛，视线不断在通道的两头来回。但最后一点距离始终没有成功合上。这不可能，他之前明明成功过。Kylo疑惑地低下头，发现是自己的肚子顶到了挡板。

两边的脚步声越来越近了。Kylo深吸一口气，用原力猛地将档板摁回了原来的位置。腹部内对此产生了强烈的抗议，Kylo因为一瞬间的抽痛而泄了口气。这导致他只成功拎回了三颗螺丝，还剩了一个孤零零并且明显的凸起在外面。

变故几乎发生在一瞬间。道路尽头的脚步声先一步到达，并略显凌乱。Kylo从狭窄的视线范围内发行对方只有一个人。接着是另一队人马，双方彼此照面的那一刻都停下了脚步。Kylo正在疑惑，就看见视线中有一道残影飞速地划过。紧接着便是一声闷哼。“漏网之鱼。”冷冽而熟悉的声音从后来的那队巡逻兵里响起，Kylo下意识地抖了抖。他咬住自己的嘴唇屏住呼吸，深怕透露出一点声音让自己被发现。被制服的那头传来一些挣扎的动静，但很快就以沉重的倒地声结束。接着是肢体被拖拽的声音，Kylo也终于看清了制服对方的到底是什么。那条在视线里滑动的粗壮蛇形肢体勾起了Kylo心底最深的恐惧，他忍不住无声地颤抖起来。

“带回饲养室。”新的命令下达，白色盔甲覆盖的士兵从Kylo的藏身之处前经过。暴风兵们架起捕获的猎物，向着来路返回而去。但还有一双脚停在原地，正好是Kylo所正对的位置。“他应该就在附近，其它人再仔细找找。小家伙快出来了，他躲不了多久。”“是！”

待脚步声终于远去后，Kylo才一身冷汗地从通道里爬出来。他抹掉脸上混合着眼泪的水渍，安抚地揉着腹部。一边小心地将档板还原，一边手脚发软地在原地喘气。他再度困难地咽了咽口水，并舔干净嘴唇上干涸的血迹，向着原本想要进发的方向前去。

这一次Kylo的运气不错，他很快找到了一小片宿舍区。这里都是那种高级的单人休息室，提供给有地位的军官们或外来者使用。不过现在整个区域空无一人。顾不上探究太多，Kylo随便弄开一扇门躲了进去。房间有明显使用过的痕迹，Kylo甚至还找到了一些食物和水。狼吞虎咽地吃完了所有东西，Kylo终于能成功安抚住肚子里的抗议了。他的脸上不由挂起了一抹微笑。安全舒适的环境大大缓解了Kylo一路上的紧张疲惫，特别是发现这个休息室还配备小型洗浴房的时候。他迅速脱掉衣服，将自己泡进了那个狭窄的浴池里。即使只能够堪堪坐在里面，但被温暖热水包围的感觉还是足矣让人放松了。Kylo满足地抚摸着自己的腹部，很快就合上眼睡了过去。


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo是在剧痛中醒来的。

他一睁眼就看见自己的双腿被高高抬起，而一只手正用力按压着他高耸的腹部。下腹撕裂般的疼痛令Kylo立刻惨叫起来，他刚想挣扎就被人摁住了。彻底清醒过来的Kyloy一抬头就看见了再熟悉不过的冷酷面孔，顿时瞳孔不自觉的放大。“Hu——！”他刚想说话，脸颊就被捏住了，变成了一副丑陋愚蠢又惊恐的模样。

“终于抓到你了。”年轻的红发军官盯着Kylo的眼睛，手掌下的动作一点儿也没停止。“想我吗？”剧痛从下腹传来，Kylo立刻嘶吼起来。他不断在Hux手中挣扎着，但仍然无法制止身体内的一部分脱离自己。在这漫长的过程中Kylo的惨叫渐渐变调成了痛哭，他开始恳求Hux。“别……求你了……不要……”“嘘。”Hux面无表情地凑到Kylo面前，“别难过啊亲爱的，我会给你更好的。”他松开手指，用自己的嘴唇堵住了kylo更多的哀嚎。

他一边安抚地摸着Kylo的脑袋，一边继续按压着他的肚子。那里以肉眼可见的速度消减了下去，而下身撕裂的疼痛一直没有停止。Kylo还感觉到有什么其它东西徘徊在那里，将他体内的东西毫不留情地拉扯出去。他立刻意识到是什么，再次奋力挣扎起来。“这次也很多嘛。”Hux放开Kylo，在他下身摸了一把。“你真是让我惊讶。”Kylo难以置信地看着自己彻底平坦下去了的腹部，仿佛瞬间失去了全部的力气。他的手指无力地抓挠着Hux的手臂，抖动的嘴唇发不出任何有效的声音。

Hux支起身子，从Kylo腿间随意拾起一个红色的卵。“真可惜啊，就差一点了。”他歪着脑袋打量手中的胚胎，并通过半透明的卵看向Kylo。他正哀痛的注视着自己双腿间，那里是一片恶心的血迹与大大小小的红色卵。他甚至想要伸手将它们拥抱进怀里。“别白费功夫了。”与Hux说的话相比的是，他的语调平稳地没有任何起伏。“它们没机会了。”Hux收紧手指，在Kylo的怒吼中捏爆了掌中的弱小生命。

Kylo想要起身和Hux搏斗，但被迫生产的剧痛耗尽了他好不容易积攒起来的微薄体力。他无意义地挥动着自己的肢体，却很快就被Hux彻底制住。他被固定在Hux身下，双腿大开。Hux也欺上身靠地更近了一些，并开始闻Kylo身上的味道。“不错，变干净了。”他评价着，换来Kylo狠狠地瞪了他一眼。“哈。”Hux干巴巴地笑了一声，“不过是幼体而已，你马上就会有新的了。”Kylo立刻明白了对方的意思，再度恐惧地开始挣扎起来。这一次Hux没有给他更多反抗的机会，直接低下头堵住了Kylo的嘴。

Hux的嘴里探出粗壮柔软的蛇形肢体，滑腻地填满了Kylo的整个口腔并向更深的地方前进而去。Kylo瞪大的瞳孔也渐渐从惊恐变成了迷惑。他的胸膛剧烈起伏着，不断努力用鼻子呼吸着。双手被Hux摁在上方，膝盖搭在对方肩膀之上。一些柔软的肢体贴上了Kylo的屁股，并渐渐包裹住了整个下体。

Kylo微微挣扎了一下，但很快就放弃了。他不自觉地挺起腰肢，视线落在Hux脸上却又像穿透了他。Hux眨动着眼睛，嘴里探出的器官更深地进入了Kylo。于此同时，一些细小的触手也从Kylo的下体处潜了进去。它们研磨着通道内的每一寸肌理，一点一点探索着直到找到腹腔下秘境的入口。一个Omega最大的财宝——子宫。

Kylo闷哼了一声，在他的瓣膜入口被强硬推开的时候。但是他的清明只恢复了一瞬，磨蹭着他体内敏感处的触手发疯般进攻着，很快就让他陷入了一种模拟发情的状态。刚刚生产完的子宫迫不及待就打开了，更多的触手涌入，仿佛要将Kylo的肚子重新撑起来。它们太多了，被彻底打开的入口撑到了极限，疼痛令Kylo下意识挣扎起来。但更多的柔软触手爬到了他的身体上，滑腻的肢体缠绕着Kylo，从他的大腿到他的乳头甚至耳朵。它们挤压揉捏着kylo的肌肤，安抚着他的同时也激发着他的快感。如果Kylo现在的视线够清晰，就能看见他的面前早已没有了Hux的人影。他只是一个浑身缠满滑腻触手，连嘴里也塞着对方一部分的发情Omega。他甚至意识不到自己被托举到了半空中并被翻转成跪趴的姿势。他只知道身体的每一个孔洞似乎都在被进出，同时也给他带来成倍的快感。

那些潜入他子宫的触手似乎终于探索够了，并对这个环境感到非常满意。它们的根处开始输送大小不一的球状进入Kylo的子宫。不断划过的凸起继续撑起原本细小的通道，仿佛一根布满疙瘩的巨大阴茎正在不断进出。Kylo在这样的快感里很快就达到了高潮，他夹紧自己合不拢的双腿磨蹭着，喉咙里不断发出不成声的嘶吼。脸颊整个充血涨红，像他的肚子一样。那里正快速的涨大着，大到令Kylo感到疼痛的地步。仿佛他要从内部被撕裂了。惊恐的感觉伴随着疼痛从心底蔓延出来，迅速将Kylo的理智从欲望的深渊中拉扯了出来。Kylo终于看清了自己现在的模样，他难以置信地看着自己的肚子，开始摇头挣扎起来。显然，一切已经晚了。

他再次成功孕育上了一肚子的怪物。


	3. Chapter 3

当Kylo绝望地看着自己的肚子，并在恐惧与快感中感受子宫里发生的一切时。房间门随着一声巨响中被破开，逆光中一队人影出现在门口。“找到Lord Ren了！长官！”仍然是那个熟悉冷冽的声音，坚定而大声地报告着。Kylo艰难地转动头部向门口看去，正好目睹穿着普通制服的Hux带着一队暴风兵走进房间。对方看清Kylo的状态时还下意识地眯起了眼，然后毫不客气地上前将Kylo嘴里的粗壮触手扯了出来。粗暴地摩擦所带来的强烈呕吐感袭击了Kylo，他呛咳起来，混合着脸上的汗水和眼泪，整个人一片狼籍。

但没有人在乎他的模样，两个士兵抓住Kylo的上臂将他架了起来。Hux冷静地观察着他双腿间蠕动的肢条，作出了判断：“看来排卵还没结束。”他捏住一根缩动的触手，猛地将它拉扯出Kylo的身体。在Kylo的闷哼中，顶端附着着一颗粉红色小卵的触手被拉了出来。Hux冷笑了一声，如法炮制的将那些缩在Kylo体内的玩意儿全部扯了出来。这过程谈不上有多愉快，Kylo从一开始的咬牙忍耐到最后终于坚持不住的哀嚎起来。血液混合着其它难以分辨的粘稠液体滴滴答答从Kylo下体滑出，使他本就狼藉的下身再受重创。

被迫离开Kylo的触手们迅速在房间一角汇聚起来，并渐渐变化成了一个赤裸的Hux模样。但若仔细看的话，他明显比后来出现的Hux看上去更年轻一些。虽然仍是面无表情的样子，但肢体动作还是透露出了紧张，他紧紧地贴着墙，准备好随时逃走。年长的Hux只是看了他一眼，就不屑地挪开了视线。“穿上衣服回到你的队伍中去，士兵。你的队长在等你报道。”他冷静地发出指令，并示意另外两个士兵将对方押解回去。Kylo有些迷惑地看着他们，不明白这之间的等级关系是如何建立的。但是他没有太多体力继续思考了，摆脱掉了加筑在身上的一切令他感到轻松了许多。所带来的后果自然是成倍地疲惫席卷而来，并同时也令他的思维处于一种昏沉沉的状态，他几乎随时会晕过去。架着他的士兵突然开始移动，惊动了Kylo。饱受惊吓的Kylo宛如一只巨大的兔子垂死挣扎般动了一下，但力气小到微不可计。Hux到是上前仔细看了他一眼，他捏着Kylo的下巴将头抬了起来，打量着对方几乎要合起来的双眼。

Kylo的视线仍然有些模糊不清，他全部的精力都用来维持自己的清醒了。但他还是听到了一声不满的冷哼，并感觉到了贴到嘴唇上的温度。有人吻了他。Kylo努力眨动眼睛，只看清了眼前人的轮廓和标志性的红发。他还没反应过来时，嘴里再度被探进了一条细长的玩意儿，并快速窜进了食管。一些东西被粗暴地送进了胃里，Kylo的身体还没对此反应过来时对方就离开了。迟来的干呕反应这时才出现，Kylo又剧烈咳嗽起来。但与他的狼狈相对地，是温暖起来的胃部。饱受摧残的身体内部也因此而缓解了些微疼痛。Kylo立刻明白这一切是因为刚才的那个吻，他不由想要向对方微笑。但Hux并没有看见他努力挤出的表情，而是带着整队人和Kylo向外走去。

他们并没有行进多久，就穿过走廊来到了外面的大厅。Kylo模糊地意识到自己其实并没有离最开始躲藏的那片宿舍区有多远，证明就是他记得眼前这个大厅应该就是宿舍区域配套的休闲大厅。不过娱乐设备当前并没有开放，这使整个大厅显得非常安静空旷，只有Kylo身上的液体滴落在地板上和众人前进的声音。架着Kylo的士兵很快就停下了脚步，Kylo看着出现在眼前的皮靴，隐约觉得非常熟悉。他甩甩头，试图让自己的视线和思维都清晰起来。

“玩够了？”仍然是那道冷冽的嗓音，情绪却更明显一点。带着浓浓的嘲讽。

Kylo抬起头，看见Hux正叼着烟看着他。双臂交叠着抱在胸前，整洁的大衣稳稳挂在肩上。他下撇的嘴角刻满了不满，皱紧的眉头也全是嫌弃。

Kylo的眼睛立刻就亮了。“Hux！”他小声呼唤对方的名字，并抬起手指期盼地向对方伸去。

“你还记得我是谁？”Hux挑起眉毛，从自己的嘴里拿开烟。“我以为你只记得帮孩子们怀孕呢。”他抬起下巴，居高临下地审视着Kylo。“说过多少次了，它们还未成年。别老用你那个淫荡的Omega屁股诱惑它们。”Kylo在对方的指责声中难堪地缩了缩肩膀，他小声地反驳。“我没有……”

“闭嘴吧！”Hux毫不留情地将他斥了回去，“生了那么多还满足不了你，活该被拖去上。”Hux将烟蒂扔在脚边踩灭，“你以为自己顶着肚子的模样很美吗？尽给我添麻烦。”不再看Kylo垂下头的模样，Hux转身抬手勾了勾手指，示意士兵们带着Kylo跟上。

“乖乖跟我回去安分几天，等我们到了目的地有你忙活的时候。”

本以为自己被放弃的Kylo在听到Hux的命令后立刻欣喜地抬起了头，他盯着对方坚定的背影，安心的昏了过去。


	4. Chapter 4

Kylo模模糊糊地感觉到自己正被挪动。但他实在太疲惫了，没有丝毫力气能睁开眼去看清自己的处境。他感觉自己被放进温暖的水里，那很舒适。他想起来了——Hux找到他，还带他回去。本来警惕的心顿时松懈下来，开始享受。他已经记不清自己到底有多久没好好休息过了。长期的紧张和孕期的负担全部压迫着他，使身体处于绷地过紧的状态。更别提那些强制生产和被迫怀孕了。

现在，他终于可以好好休息了。他感受着热水的温度，慢慢放松了自己紧绷的肌肉，喉咙里甚至还发出了小声的呼噜。

耳朵里传来一两声模糊的轻笑，接着Kylo感觉到有一双……不，两双手在自己身上游走。它们揉捏着他的肌肤，用一种很轻柔的力度。这很舒服，并且缓解了肌肉的酸痛。Kylo放纵它们的行为，甚至主动摊开了四肢。

笑声又响了起来，接着是交谈声。“他好软。”“好白。”手掌贴到了他的肚子上。

“我们都是从这里出来的？”

“就是这里。”

“真想进去看看。”

“可是将军说——”

“就看一看！”

Kylo本就没怎么合拢的腿被轻易分开了。这在他心里敲响了警钟，各种各样可怕的回忆翻涌起来，可他根本提不起一丝抵抗的力气。他只能被迫感觉到有什么东西贴上了他的大腿内侧，然后双腿被折叠并分地更开。他忍不住扭动着腰反抗起来。

“他是在欢迎我们吗？”

“不知道。”

“看，他也有这个。”

手指抚摸着Kylo的下体，拨弄着他下腹的毛发和男性器官。一寸寸细致的抚摸令Kylo的呼吸急促了起来。托着他脑袋的手安抚地揉着Kylo后颈，试图使他放松下来。

“找到了！从这里可以进去！”

下体的入口被翻弄着，一根手指尖浅浅地戳进去摁了摁。“奇怪的颜色。”声音评价着，手指又进去地更多了一些。那有些痒，Kylo不自觉地收紧了腹部想并拢双腿磨蹭。这一次他没有被阻止，很顺利的夹紧了大腿，同时也清晰地感觉到自己的腿间有一只手。“他在吸我？”手指尖又往里深入了一些，“他真的好软。”Kylo磨蹭的更厉害了。安抚着他后颈的手掌不得不扩大了范围，沿着背部的线条滑倒了腰部，力度恰好地揉捏起来。Kylo的腰不自觉挺了起来，这举动加剧了他内部的收缩并引发了一声吸气。“里面好热！也好滑！”声音一边感叹着一边继续深入，甚至不再保持手指的形状，而变成了一根灵活的舌头，小心谨慎舔舐着包裹自己的柔软。Kylo忍不住在这突然袭来的快感下闷哼出来。“别让他出声！外面会听到。”

一只手掌覆盖上了Kylo的嘴鼻，整个人也往水里更多的沉去。缺乏空气与溺水的恐惧让他下意识挣扎起来，他张开嘴想要呼吸，舌头却不小心舔到一个掌心。那掌心抖了一下，差点松开。但很快就有根粗长的东西伸进Kylo嘴里，替代手掌填满了他的口腔并向着更深的地方前去。过于强烈的入侵感使Kylo奋力睁开了眼睛，却发现自己整个人都被摁进了水里。隔着晃动的水面他只看到了两个形似Hux的人影。想要挣扎的手脚被缠绕着别向身后，嘴里还塞着一根粗壮滑腻的玩意儿，那东西似乎能供给他氧气，使他不至于窒息。但是被压迫喉管的恶心感非常强烈，使Kylo的眼睛立刻蓄上了眼泪。更别说他屁股下面还紧紧夹着一只手掌了。不，说是手掌其实已经不够准确了。那是一团纠结的细长触手，每个前端都仿佛一根灵活的舌头。它们正舔舐着Kylo下体的每一个入口，并好奇地想要钻进去。Kylo被这奇异的触感吓了一跳，开始奋力反抗。

“你让他不舒服了。”一个声音冷静的判断。

“可他明明夹地我很紧！”另外一个声音反驳着。

“该出来了，将军等太久会生气的！”

“再等一下，我马上就能看到了。”

细小的触手像最轻柔的羽毛一样划过子宫的瓣膜口，带来的冲击却像电击一样席卷了Kylo全身。他僵硬了一瞬，立刻发疯一般全身颤抖起来，并控制不住地狠狠咬向嘴里的东西。

“他咬我！”

“你忍忍，或者给他一点激素。我已经看到入口了。”

“啧！”

一股香甜的味道灌进了嘴里，Kylo的身体顿时不受控制地放松了些。他感觉自己的视线和大脑又开始混沌起来。

“找到了，在这里。”

羽毛再次滑过瓣膜口，这次像一只小手抚摸着那里。Kylo抖地更厉害了，双腿和腹部都用力收缩着。“他夹的好紧，明明已经生过那么多次了。”声音感叹着，同时潜入体内的小手忍不住又戳了戳那扇软门。Kylo顿时瞪大眼睛闷哼出声，然后感觉一股热流从体内冲刷而出。

“他湿了！”

和声音一样激动地是那根在体内捣乱的触手，它趁着瓣膜松开的一瞬间潜了进去。“打开了！我进去了！”缠绕在Kylo下体的其它部分激动地收紧了一些，脆弱的男性器官被绞紧，让Kylo痛呼出声。不过对方明显没有注意到，而是兴奋地发出邀请：“你要进来看吗？”“当然了。”

又一根细小的触手沿着它兄弟铺好的道路迅速潜入了Kylo的体内。它更加的粗壮一些，快速进入给Kylo带来的感觉也更强烈一些。他控制不住地摇起了头，腰腹下意识的不断收缩，带动了通道内的蠕动。“他好热情。”前一个声音感叹着，得到的回应只是淡淡的一声：“哼。”

后来者明显不像前者那么温和，它粗暴地推开瓣膜口，还恶劣地狠狠揉弄了一番。疼痛使Kylo呜咽起来，他努力扭动身体，使水面荡起水花。但嘴里香甜的味道也立刻变浓了，这很快就成功安抚住了Kylo。

“就是这里啊。”声音感叹着，“我们诞生的地方。”


	5. Chapter 5

“滚出来。”

一声冷淡的呵斥突然响起，成功令热情探索Kylo的小触手们一僵。它们迅速地沉默退去，使措手不及的Kylo彻底落进了水里。还好一只有力的臂膀及时捞住了他，略显冰冷的手臂从腋下狠狠勒住他的胸部，并将他拉出了水面。Kylo立刻手脚发软地跪趴在池边用力咳嗽起来，好不容易洗净的面孔再次变得狼藉。这使他没有注意到身后发生的其它动静。

两个差不多已经不成人形的Hux被另一个Hux狠狠注视着，其中一人还敢凶猛地回瞪。但挑衅的结果就是被迅雷之势地卷住了脖子，他勉强保持住样子的头部立刻溃散了。被震慑住的另一人赶紧拉着同伴从房间里退了出去。

Hux收回自己的一部分，转头看向还在继续平复自己的Kylo。他象征性地拍打着对方的背部，使他能顺利找回呼吸的节奏。即使如此敷衍，也令Kylo好受了很多。他从浴池里捞出一些水拍打到脸上，全然没有意识到自己正浑身赤裸并跪趴着背对一个Hux。身后人的眼神暗了暗，但仍然坚定地将手中的毛巾覆盖到他身上。“将军在等你用餐。”

Kylo诧异地抬头看向他，眨了眨眼睛才反应过来自己面前的只是Hux之一而已。目光落向对方身上眼熟的制服，他模糊地想起和之前带自己去见Hux的似乎是同一个。但也可能不是，他并不能很好的分辨他们。除了真正的Hux。“至少让我整理一下……”他向对方解释，并后知后觉地发现对方伸长的手臂还横在胸上。大概是怕他再次掉进水里吧，Kylo想。他抬起上身并挺了挺胸示意对方，Hux了然地将人向后拉了一点，才收回手。不知道是否是Kylo的错觉，对方的手指从他胸前滑过时，仿佛故意摁了摁他红肿涨大的乳头。那感觉仿佛被针轻轻一刺。但也可能只是他太过于敏感了。Kylo又些不自然地缩了缩肩膀，别过头不敢看向对方。他撑着地面试图站起来，但久跪的小腿酸麻地十分不争气。Kylo不受控制地再度向地面倒去，幸好一直注视着他的Hux立刻就扶住了他。

对方紧贴在他腰部的手掌令Kylo分外不自在。那些发生在水下的事情刚刚结束，他的身体内还潜伏着随时准备重燃的欲火。Hux每一次的触碰，对他来说都太过强烈而刺激。但他又没有足够的力气拒绝对方并好好整理自己，他只能依赖着对方挪到淋浴设备前。若不是Hux站的离他很远，表情也漠不关心地看向别处，Kylo几乎要以为自己又陷入了一个新的陷阱。

但对方只是严谨地帮他清洗着，仿佛照顾幼童一般的行为令Kylo涨红了脸。特别是当对方的手臂从后方分开并架起他的大腿，彻底展开私处并用手指帮他搓洗时。明明是无比羞耻的行为，却因为对方机械化的动作而无法使Kylo提出异议反抗。因为他刚一张嘴，Hux严厉的眼神就看了过来。仿佛在说我只是为了帮你快点弄完，而不是继续磨蹭下去耽误将军的用餐时间。Kylo只好难堪地咬紧了嘴唇，以免让对方发现自己即使是在这样的抚摸下，也会可耻的获得快感。他颤抖着大腿拼命收紧体内的通道，阻止那些想要流淌下来的热液，只为了不让对方发现他这无由来的高潮。那一刻他几乎是痛恨自己的身体了，并痛恨让他变的如此敏感的Hux。可惜的是，他并不知道自己腿间液体慢慢滴落的样子完全被看在了眼里。Hux甚至还在Kylo没发现的时候舔了一口。

毕竟对他们来说，不是只有眼睛能看见，而舌头也不一定长在嘴里。

总之，当Kylo快速地被漱洗完毕，并裹上了明显带有Hux特色的浴袍后。这场折磨人的酷刑终于结束了。不再赤裸地感觉让Kylo大大舒了一口气，他系紧了腰带跟在Hux后面。他们很快就来到了一个Kylo十分熟悉的房间——Hux的房间。

威严的将军阁下坐在被装点布置得当的餐座一头，表情认真地阅读着手上的文件。Kylo进屋时他也只是淡淡扫视了对方一眼就挪回了视线。在Kylo以为对方不会搭理自己准备直接坐下时，Hux开口了。“洗了这么久。”他冷淡地评价着，语气里听不出什么情绪。Kylo刚想张口解释就被对方打断了，“又骗那些小崽子们给你舔屁股了？”“我没有！”Kylo涨红脸怒吼着反驳。“呵。”Hux对此只是一笑置之，并将手上的文件递给了带Kylo进来的Hux。“做的不错，就这么执行。”他指示着对方，“下去吧。”“是，将军。”对方接过文件行了一个标准的军礼，就转身离开了。

Kylo的目光在他们的互动中来回扫视，眉头皱地十分紧。Hux一边展开餐巾一边挑眉看向Kylo，“怎么了？”Kylo摇摇头，拿起水杯喝了一口水掩饰。Hux耸耸肩，并不太关心对方在想什么。用餐的声音开始在餐桌上响起。Kylo食不知味地切割着盘子里的肉块，眼神不断小心翼翼地偷瞄着对面的Hux。其实他心里觉得一切非常反常，因为这次被带回来Hux都没有惩罚他。并不是说他心里渴望或什么的，但越是这样平静的用餐反而令他更担心之后会有什么可怕的事情在等着他。

“介于你没有带着那个蠢头盔，所以你脸上的表情我都看的很清楚。”Hux咽下嘴里的食物优雅地擦了擦嘴角，“想知道什么就问。”

Kylo咬着叉子，挣扎了片刻就问了出来。

“他们称呼你……将军？”

“不然呢？”Hux抽动了一下嘴角，眼角滑过一丝嘲讽。“难道还叫父亲？有得都该叫祖父了吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

不堪的回忆在kylo脑子里闪现，立刻使他红了眼睛。他突然变的毫无食欲，并想要掀翻眼前的餐桌。可惜的是，Hux并没有打算就此放过他。“虽然他们都该叫你mommy……你希望他们这么称呼你吗？我想他们应该很乐意。”“Hux！”Kylo用力将手中的餐具按向桌面，发出一声巨响，连带着他的怒吼。

“怎么，难道我没有在一开始就警告你离他们远点吗？”Hux拿起手边的酒杯抿了一口，“围着你的屁股打转可是他们的天性，没长大前很难克制。”

“再瞧瞧你自己。可怜的Omega，一陷入发情就什么都想要。简直和他们是一拍即合。”Hux慢条斯理地评价，“孩子们对你感兴趣也很正常，毕竟你有一个如此优秀的子宫。他们都恨不得在里面播种，然后壮大自己的血脉。”他对着愤怒的Kylo眨了眨眼，”等他们再长大一点就好了。等他们的脑子开始发育了，就知道世上不是只有交配一件事了。”

“说的好像你没有这么做一样。”Kylo瞪着对方咬牙切齿地小声反驳。

“哦？”Hux放下了酒杯，将下巴支在手上。“难道是我记错了？还是说那个带着一身骚味儿主动跑到我面前来的Omega不是你？”

“我当时以为——”

“你以为，你总是以为。”Hux冷笑着哼了一声，“所以那个求着我想要怀孕的是谁？哭着不肯打掉肚子的又是谁？是你的脑子被操傻了还是你选择性遗忘了？”

被狠狠撕开的伤疤令Kylo不受控制地落下了眼泪。他难堪的低下头，发泄般切割着盘子里的肉块并塞进嘴里有力咀嚼。过于大的力道令半熟嫩肉里的血液从他嘴角流了下来，像一道蜿蜒的伤口挂在下巴上，并慢慢滴落到腿上。Hux眯起眼睛看着一切，放下手站了起来。

Kylo没有理会Hux的动作，他一边抽泣着一边拼命塞着食物，仿佛这样就可以躲避掉刚刚所收的指责。但这不代表他没有注意到对方走到了他面前，所以Kylo故意将头转向了反方向。

“好了。”Hux捏着他的下巴将脸转向自己，“收起你的脾气，吃的苦头还不够吗？”Kylo想要扯开Hux的手，但放开了自己真正力量的Hux并不是Kylo可以撼动的。他被强迫站了起来。Kylo扔开餐具愤怒地锤击对方，却被敏捷地抓住手腕别到了身后。整个人也被彻底固定进了Hux的怀里。

Kylo忍不住重重踢了Hux一脚。Hux抖了抖嘴角，捏着对方手腕的地方也收紧了。疼痛使Kylo发出了一声闷哼，也令Hux满意地眯起了眼睛。他在Kylo的躲避中坚定地凑向了对方，并伸出舌头舔掉了他嘴边的血迹。“味道不错。”轻快的评价换来Kylo一脸不解的表情。

“好好听我说。”Hux松开Kylo的下巴，转而去安抚他的背部。“我并不在乎你生了多少小崽子。如果你想怀，机会以后多的是。但不是现在，舰上的资源被消耗的差不多了。我不希望他们在到达下一个目的地前就开始自我淘汰。好歹也是你拼命生出来的，嗯？可不能这么浪费了。”语气平和的Hux让Kylo的胆子大了起来，他再度愤怒地反驳：“我才不想——”“哦？”Hux提高声音，成功让Kylo咽下了后面的话，“你想说自己不是一头小母猪吗？嗯？”Kylo不爽地在Hux怀里扭动身子，抗议着对方的比喻。Hux自然地亲了亲他的眼角安抚对方，“乖乖呆在房间里，当个乖女孩儿。那些小崽子敢来找你就把他们轰出去。别忘了你是谁。他们也没那么脆弱。”沉溺在Hux亲吻中的Kylo哼哼了两声示意自己听到了。“你的光剑在床头，别把自己搞废了。自己想想有多久没摸过了，嗯？”Kylo在指责声中羞愧的红了脸，他甚至不自觉地缩紧了高大的身体，仿佛想要把自己嵌进Hux怀里一般。

“希望我的武士还没有彻底因为怀孕而傻掉，即使拿着武器也不会战斗。”Hux继续调侃他，“或者等你能用自己的屁股夹断他们时，我就放你出去。”“Hux！”Kylo红着脸怒吼起来，他甚至开始动用原力召唤远处的剑柄。“我现在就先杀了你！”他凶狠地威胁对方，脸上那些深色的斑点也仿佛在这怒气下活了过来一般抖动着。

Hux兴趣盎然地看着眼前充满生气的脸，在剑柄还没有到达Kylo手中前先低下头吻了对方，顶着愤怒的要捧火的目光。这是一个纯粹的人类间的吻，Hux灵活的舌头带着酒味舔舐着Kylo口腔里的每一个地方。被这样温柔又热情对待的Kylo立刻软了腰，原本挥舞着想要威胁对方的手臂也不自觉地攀附上了对方肩膀。悬浮在半空中移动的光剑落向地面，发出一声钝响。Kylo轻易就沉迷进了这个吻里，仿佛Hux的唾液有毒。而他没有注意到的是，上方的Hux是多么冷静地注视着他。

一遍又一遍的交缠与唾液交换彻底让Kylo投降了，他瘫软在Hux的怀里，放松了所有紧绷的肌肉只剩双臂热情地揽着对方。Hux满意地扬起了嘴角，继续更彻底的覆盖住Kylo的嘴唇。他快速地袭击了Kylo的敏感处，并趁对方松懈的那一刻直接探进了喉咙深处。突然的压迫感令Kylo下意识地挣扎起来，Hux放开他的手腕，一手揉捏着Kylo的腰部，一手技巧地按压着他屁股上的软肉。但Kylo还是瞪大了眼睛，不知道Hux要对自己做什么。Hux嘴里的东西不断延伸出来向Kylo的深处进入，很快就填满了他的喉咙和食道。和之前那些不同，这一次Hux整个塞满并彻底撑开了管道。Kylo忍不住发出了呜咽的声音。但Hux仍然垂着眼睛坚定的进入着，他的手指隔着浴袍揉弄着Kylo的下体入口，并一点点分开Kylo的腿使他几乎将整个身体的重量都集中在他的手上。

Kylo很快就感觉自己被戳到了胃。但一切还没有停止，Hux还在继续。他甚至觉得Hux进入他体内的部分开始分枝，并飞快窜进了每一条可以进入的管道。他甚至怀疑Hux要进入他的心脏和所有血管，从而彻底从内部撑裂并杀掉他。但同时揉弄着他下体的手指又是那么的富有技巧和力度，使他忍不住张开腿扭动腰想要获得更多实质性对待。光是这样的揉弄就使他的身体彻底想起了过往的记忆。因为他知道在挑逗他的是Hux，不是什么别的人或者奇怪的触手。是总能给他带来最好体验的Hux。

Kylo抓挠着Hux背部光滑的制服面料，一边因为嘴里不断进入的东西而恐惧的发抖呜咽，一面又因为身下强烈的快感而爆发出一波波的热潮并为此抽泣。Hux注视着他脸上的各种挣扎与渴求，紧紧将Kylo固定在怀里，哪一样都不许对方逃避。


	7. Chapter 7

Kylo完全瘫软在了Hux手中。

随着餐具被扫落的声音响起，他整个人也被转移到了餐桌上。臀部有了着力点使Kylo能更轻松地抬起腿缠住Hux腰部，浴袍被掀起的同时也从肩头滑下，只剩腰上那一小部分留在原地。Hux动动手指就解开了它们，手掌再无障碍地贴着腹部肌肤轻松滑到胸部并揉弄起来。Kylo的喘息更重了，但他嘴里塞的过满，这让他极度氧。察觉到这一点的Hux并没有放开对方，而是更变本加厉地将手指伸入了Kylo体内。圆润的指甲戳弄着内里的嫩肉，指关节还夹起一小块用力研磨了一番。Kylo被刺激地夹紧了双腿，一波又一波的液体从内冲刷而出，彻底湿润了玩弄着他下体的手掌。而另一方面，Hux趁着他短暂的失神又推进了一些。Kylo已经无暇去了解Hux想要进入的最终目的地，全部的心神都集中在了从下面传来的强烈快感中。他甚至忍不住伸手去拉扯Hux的皮带，想要获得更实质的安抚。

Hux放纵着对方的行为，专心开拓着上下两边的通道。这几乎要逼疯Kylo了，他拼命将自己的胸膛贴向对方，用尽一切方法试图求欢。他眨着湿润的眼睛渴求地看着Hux，明确表达自己想要更多的意愿。但Hux仍然坚定按照自己的步调，用手指玩弄着Kylo。又一阵战粟传遍全身，Kylo连脚趾都蜷缩紧了。下腹剧烈地收缩着，他被彻底打开并且湿润出水的通道甚至空虚的都开始发疼。

Hux只用手指，就轻易使Kylo高潮。而这窒息般的快感也几乎要让他昏厥了。就连他的男性象征，也在这过于强烈的刺激下翘了起来。察觉到身下人的变化，一直揉弄Kylo乳头的手立刻转向了新的目标。将军熟练地握住Kylo的阴茎，技巧性撸动起来。Kylo的脑子被这来自前后的夹击彻底炸成了浆糊，他不得不更剧烈地扭动腰部来迎合。无处可泄的快感也汇聚成眼泪从他脸上不断低落，微凉的液体落在胸上，很快就滑下去聚集到他的耻毛之间，联合着他阴茎上吐露出的粘液和下身湿答答的水迹，慢慢将屁股下的浴袍湿润了好大一片。

哭泣令Kylo更喘不上气了。他的喉咙里发出痛苦的呜咽，意识也有了片刻的中断。在过于强烈的窒息中体验着非凡的快感显然令Kylo彻底陷入了崩溃。不断有过多的唾液从他嘴角溢出，整个胸口都变成了亮晶晶的一片。最终，当他的阴茎终于射出来时，Kylo也彻底攀上了顶峰。他干脆地两眼一番昏了过去，若不是Hux早有准备地揽着他，怕是会直接软倒砸向桌面。同时他也并没有机会昏厥太久，并很快就又因为身体里Hux的撤离而清醒了过来。对方退出的动静比进入时快多了，胃部里的拖拽感足矣强烈到Kylo害怕的程度。他小幅度地颤抖起来，若不是Hux一边盯着他并一边安抚地拍打着背部，Kylo估计会控制不住的想要剧烈挣扎一番。

很快，他们黏在一起过久的嘴唇就分开了。也终于的，Kylo可以尽情地大口呼吸了。他趴在Hux肩头，享受着一个温情的拥抱。脚后跟也不死心地磨蹭着对方的大腿，小心翼翼地暗示对方——“真的不进来吗？给我一次完整的性爱……”Hux准确地接收到了他的意思，嗤笑着用力捏了捏Kylo的屁股。“贪得无厌。”将军评价到。这令Kylo不满地哼了哼，继续用下巴戳着Hux的肩膀。

“行了。”Hux拍拍Kylo的脑袋，“别撒娇。”他将人从自己身上推开，无比轻浅地小啄了一口Kylo的嘴角。“晚点再说，乖乖去休息。”Kylo不甘心地抓住对方即将撤离的上臂，大腿用力夹了夹Hux的腰部。“你还没到发情期吧？”Hux挑起眉，嘴角也撇了下去。Kylo撅了撅嘴，明白这是没戏了的意思。他不太高兴地向后躺到桌上，开始命令对方。“那你抱我到床上去。”Hux理了理自己的衣服，冷笑一声。“那你就继续在这躺着吧。”他毫不留情地扳开Kylo的大腿，转身离开了房间。

Kylo也暗自恼怒起来，即因为Hux，也因为自己。他维持着双腿大张的姿势，并不舒服的继续仰躺在餐桌上。很快思绪就从生气转到了刚才发生的一切。高潮的余韵还停留在他身上，光是想到Hux的手指是如何灵活就令他内里又活跃了起来。Hux总是偏爱用人类的方式对待他，而这也更容易使Kylo感到兴奋并最终高潮。随着更多的记忆涌出，Kylo终于忍不住将自己的手放了上去。他一边回忆着Hux的动作，一边搅动着入口处的水渍。缺少了Hux所在的房间安静地有些冰冷，这正好缓解了Kylo肌肤上的燥热。那些体内涌出的液体也很快就彻底挥发掉了，只剩给Kylo一片彻底的，从里到外的空虚。他忍不住难过地抽泣了一声。最后揉了揉自己并不满足的下体，Kylo收回手蹭掉了脸上的眼泪，撑着手肘坐了起来。

站在门口正对着餐桌的人影吓了Kylo一跳，他差点手一滑又跌倒回去。而对方眼底闪烁的兴味明明白白地告诉Kylo他目睹了刚才所有的一切。“你为什么在这里！”Kylo一边怒吼一边夹紧双腿坐了起来，他慌乱地拉扯着身下的浴袍试图遮住自己。“将军让我监督你休息。”对方好整以暇地解释到，理由光明正大到像他身上的制服一般，无懈可击。“滚出去！”Kylo咬牙拉紧了原本大开的浴袍，他开始有些痛恨这些穿着制服的Hux了——因为他们总是看见自己最难堪的一面。Kylo不是很确定这个Hux是否是之前的那个，对方有些轻佻的语气和之前的Hux看似区别明显，但说不定也可能是一种刻意的伪装。Kylo在发觉对方对自己的命令不为所动后，愤怒的将光剑剑柄再一次召到了手里。

“我说滚出去你听不懂吗！”Kylo用剑柄指着对方，再次怒吼。“如果您愿意乖乖躺到床上去，我会立刻离开的。”对方毫无畏惧的态度再次激怒了Kylo。他想起Hux给的暗示，下定决心要给对方一点教训。毫无疑问，原力作为Kylo最大的依靠，在此时发挥出了原本应有的作用。Hux发出一声闷哼，接着便被掐着脖子提到了半空中。“收起你脸上的表情，别以为自己是Hux！”Kylo凶狠地瞪着他，同时也整理好浴袍离开了餐桌。“我只是……遵从……将军的……命令……”吊在半空中的Hux继续解释着，仿佛自己只是一个坚定的命令执行者。但Kylo看透了对方眼底的欲望。难道他们以为自己还会轻易被这些可恶的家伙们骗到吗！他恼怒地想着，用力将对方甩向后方的墙壁。仿佛要将之前所有凄惨的遭遇都发泄在对方身上一般。

“别拿Hux当挡箭牌，也别以为我真的不会对你们怎样！”哪怕你们都是从我肚子里爬出来的也一样！


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此章开始有逆向Underage描写

“真过分……”在狠狠撞击中滑落到地上的Hux小声地抱怨着，“明明都和我交配过了。”细小的声音清晰地钻进了Kylo的耳朵，使他更明确地认识到对面这个家伙是如何刻意与恶劣。他咬紧牙，不想听到对方再多说出一个字。原力粗暴地打开了房间门，并拽起地上的Hux扔了出去。

持续燃烧的怒火焚烧着Kylo，他挥舞着光剑在房间里走了两圈，最终还是愤怒地转身将刚留下不错记忆的餐桌砍成了碎片。看着满地的狼藉，Kylo终于觉得吐出了胸中的恶气。自从第一次被那群小混蛋蒙骗开始，他就很久没这么发泄过了。不得不说，Hux提醒他拿回光剑是一项非常正确的提议。他看着手中的黑色剑柄，心底闪过一丝柔软。但同时，他也不得不想起。使所有一切变化成如今这般崩坏的，正是该死可恶的Hux。这个伪装成人类的怪物！欺骗了他也欺骗了所有人！最终整艘定居者号上的人都为自己的愚蠢付出了代价，包括他自己。Kylo想起Hux和他说的资源紧张，又回忆起一队队穿着白兵盔甲的小崽子们——也许现在，船上只剩他一个人类了。这个恐怖的认知使Kylo暗自心惊，可Hux对待他的态度又让人实在是……Kylo心中默了默。也许严格来说，他也不能再算做人类了。毕竟，这整船的怪物都是……

Kylo彻底泻了气，他握紧光剑挪动步伐走向卧室。直到把自己扔上床并蜷缩起来抱紧了自己，他才下意识地发抖起来。他到底身处在一个什么样的地方、这些怪物们会怎样、Hux的最终目的又是什么？各种各样的问题纷纷闪过脑海，第一次迫使Kylo思考起未来。他好不容易摆脱了那些奇幻恐怖的怪梦，结束了没完没了的生育，接下来呢？做Hux胯下的宠物？还是他已经是了？毕竟他为Hux生下了那么多怪物……Kylo不由自主地将自己陷进床铺的深处，并将光剑抱进怀里。仿佛这样才能使他感到安全。他闭上眼，想要继续逃避外面可怕的现实。

困意很快就捕获了Kylo，最后终归是舒适安逸的环境打散了他心头烦躁的疑云，同时也使他成功进入梦境，从而逃开清醒世界里的各种烦恼。他越来越放松，也睡的越来越沉。蜷缩的肢体渐渐打开，身体内的每一处机能也抓紧这宝贵的休息时间而不断恢复着。Kylo的呼吸慢慢从急促变成了缓慢。同时，一根极细的触手正垂在他脸孔上方，并缓慢滴下一滴浓稠的液体，正中Kylo微涨的嘴里。而他毫无自觉地就吞咽了下去。

Kylo彻底陷入了更深沉的睡眠中，连呼吸都微弱了许多。直到一道微弱的呼唤突然惊醒了Kylo。他艰难地眨动着酸涩的双眼，觉得自己似乎睡了很久，但满身的疲惫又像刚刚躺下。他有些迷惑，但耳朵仍下意识地开始捕获那不断传来的重复呼唤。“mo……mommy……”Kylo转动着脑袋，终于发现了声音来自哪里。一个红发的小鬼正攀附在床边，可怜兮兮地呼唤着他。“mommy。”他脸上挂着一副随时会哭出来的表情，渴望地看着Kylo。

Kylo眨了眨眼睛，使视线彻底清晰的同时也终于看清了眼前的小鬼。“mommy！”小鬼再次呼唤了一声，并伸出双手讨要一个拥抱。Kylo有些困惑地看着这个明显是Hux幼年期长相的小鬼，不明白他是从那里出现的。“mommy——”没有得到拥抱的小鬼再次叫了起来，拉长的语调带着浓浓的不满。漂亮的绿眼睛也湿润的仿佛随时会挤出水来。Hux小时候就长这样？Kylo好笑地看着攀在床边的小鬼，深觉对方完全是一副小姑娘的长相。“抱抱嘛！mommy！”小Hux不满地晃动着自己的双手，私图吸引Kylo的注意力。而Kylo也终于听清了对方再叫他什么——又一个从他肚子里爬出来的小怪物。Kylo抿了抿嘴，但最终还是伸出手将对方抱到了自己身上。

“哇！”小Hux轻声欢呼着，快乐地伸长双臂抱住了Kylo的脖子。“最爱mommy！”他亲昵的将嘴唇贴到Kylo脸上，给了对方一个用力的亲吻。Kylo下意识地缩了缩脖子，却仍然没有成功躲开这个突然袭击。柔软的嘴唇贴在他脸上，轻易融化了Kylo心底最后那点防备。他开始觉得这些小怪物也有可爱的地方了。至少在Hux那里，他绝对看不到这样特殊的风景。他忍不住将小Hux抱的更紧了一些，对方也笑嘻嘻地将脑袋放在Kylo肩膀上蹭来蹭去。两人持续了好一会儿这温暖的拥抱，小Hux就开始不安分的扭动起来。Kylo不解的放开对方，不明白对方的小手摸来摸去再找什么。

“mommy，饿！”小Hux半带哭腔地看着Kylo，绿色的眼睛委屈极了。“饿嘛！”小手不断推动着Kylo的锁骨。Kylo不解看着怀中的小鬼，不明白对方为什么冲自己要吃的。小Hux看着Kylo无动于衷的样子，可怜兮兮地抽了抽鼻子，自顾自的开始扒拉Kylo的浴袍。Kylo立刻抱起对方离开了自己。“你在干嘛！”他慌张的怒吼着，同时愤怒于即使是这么小的Hux也摆脱不了是个混蛋的事实。“mommy——！饿！”小Hux执着地伸着手，坚定地向着Kylo的胸口比划着。Kylo突然涨红着脸明白了对方想要什么。“没有！滚开！”他火大的将小鬼扔到床铺尽头，自顾自的背过身躺回床上。凄惨的哭声随即想起，Kylo恼怒的用手捂住了耳朵。但显然小Hux没有那么容易放弃，他自己慢慢爬回了Kylo所在的位置，并翻过对方的身体挤进了怀里。Kylo目瞪口呆的看着红毛小鬼无比灵活地爬到怀里，然后毫不犹豫地拔开衣袍埋首到他胸口上。

直到轻微的刺痛传来，他才真真切切意识到自己被一个小鬼头袭胸了。对方一边嘴里咬着他的乳头，一边手里还不客气地捏着另一边凸起。那津津有味的小模样仿佛真的吸到了什么香甜的乳汁。Kylo又羞又急，一把将小怪物从胸前扯开。对方立刻嚎哭起来，同时还奋力的滑动双臂想要回到刚才的位置。Kylo皱着眉忍了又忍，最后还是将小Hux摁回了胸前。算了，反正我又不是真的有奶，就给他咬两口吧。Kylo这么想着，忍受着胸前诡异的感觉，手下却是小心翼翼抱紧了怀中幼小的躯体。红毛小鬼仿佛察觉到了对方的爱护似得，咯咯地笑了起来。


	9. Chapter 9

Kylo抚摸着怀中小鬼的脊背，告诉自己这只是一只大型的公仔。没多久后竟然也习惯了对方的存在，过于温馨的场景甚至令他再度产生了睡意。Kylo迷迷糊糊的闭上了眼睛，心里想着等醒来一定要抱着这小鬼好好嘲笑Hux一番。就在他快要睡着的时候，胸前一阵剧烈的刺痛惊醒了他。“你——！”Kylo一把推开怀中的小鬼，突然惊悚地发现对方长大了不少。小少年模样的Hux嘴角有一抹明显的殷红，Kylo一低头就毫不意外的发现自己的乳头被这可恶的小鬼咬破了，而且还隐约有种麻痹感。

“对不起！”小怪物立刻向Kylo道歉，“mommy我不是故意的！”他猛地挣脱了Kylo的手，又重新回到对方胸前。“我帮你舔干净！”他张着大眼睛无辜地表示，花瓣一样粉嫩的嘴唇立刻含住了Kylo正沁着血滴的乳珠。用力的吮吸带着舌尖滑过的触感令Kylo毫无防备地抖了抖，“你在搞什么！”他涨红脸大吼了一声，想要再次推开对方。可这一次小Hux却纹丝不动。他甚至再次用力吮吸了一口，成功令Kylo呼吸不稳起来。“都怪mommy太美味了。”小Hux抬起头，皱着眉头解释。“又香又甜。”稚嫩的小手抓上了Kylo尚且完好的另一边乳头揉捏起来。“mommy把我喂的好饱，我也想要喂mommy好吃的。”

瘦小的躯体涵盖着惊人的力量，Kylo原本侧卧的身体毫无防备地被猛然摁倒平躺在了床铺上。他还来不及反抗，就惊恐地发现对方的下半身早已卡入了自己的双腿之间。无法合拢双腿不说，还有一个形状熟悉的器物顶在他下体处。“mommy也吃我的好不好？”小Hux舔着Kylo的嘴唇，将自己的唾液强迫地灌进了对方嘴里。Kylo原本奋力抗拒的双手立刻失去了挣扎的力气，整个人彻底瘫软在床上再也无法动惮分毫。他瞪大眼睛看着对方发出咯咯的笑声，甚至连一点声音都发不出来。然而更惊恐的是，他眼睁睁地看着自己的大腿被少年Hux慢慢推挤分开。他还看见了潜伏在那里的，和少年体型毫不相称的巨大器物。怪物！Kylo心里泛起一阵冰凉的寒意，而对方的脸上却还挂着天真的微笑：“mommy我要喂你咯！”

巨大的阴茎毫无预兆地凶狠捅进了Kylo体内。他的瞳孔登时放大了，连腰都因为这次猛烈的攻击而挺起离开了床铺，身体也反折成绷直的弓形。可他却连通过嘶吼来释放痛苦都做不到。撕裂的剧痛弹跳着落在麻痹的神经上，他的指尖却只能微弱地抽动着。眼泪立刻开始不受控制地疯狂滑落，因为愚蠢的他，又一次成为了这些怪物嘴里的猎物。Kylo看着俯爬在自己身上的少年，看着他脸上迷醉享受的表情，心中爆发出凶猛的杀意。

“好舒服呀……mommy体内果然是最棒的！”小Hux感叹着，腰部继续坚定地往前推送。“mommy喜欢我的吗？”他凑到Kylo面前，却被对方眼中的恨意吓了一跳。“呀！”他缩了缩脖子，低下头躲开Kylo的视线，身上的动作也停顿了片刻。Hux磨蹭了一下，再度抬头凑到Kylo面前。他的脸上混合着委屈和不甘心，珍珠般的泪水也挂上了眼角。“mommy你生气了嘛？为什么呀？哥哥们明明说你会喜欢的啊！”

不！我不喜欢！我什么都不喜欢！Kylo在心里疯狂的大喊：你们这些怪物！给我滚开！

小Hux显然无法理解Kylo的想法，他撇着嘴凑到对方脸旁：“mommy你不要生气嘛！我会让你舒服的，你相信我！”又一些唾液被小小的舌头送进了Kylo嘴里，很快一股热意就从他腹部升起。Kylo内心的怒焰也为此更加狂暴。“是不是好多了？”Hux紧张的看着Kylo，直到对方从身下给了他更明确的回应。“mommy你流水了！”他惊喜的眨眼，“这说明你喜欢对不对！我就知道！”他兴奋的低头看向Kylo开始起伏的下腹，同时也感受到了内里热烫的熨贴和收缩。“mommy我最喜欢你啦！”少年急切地在Kylo嘴角亲了一口，就挺动腰部抽送起来。“就是这样对不对？mommy你喜欢这样对不对？”他喋喋不休地在Kylo耳边念叨着。“mommy你里面好软啊！哥哥们真的没骗我！他们说你喜欢这种形状，因为daddy——啊！不对！是将军！将军就是这样的对吧？”体内坚定的进出与少年的心性和年纪全然不符，轻轻松松就攻陷了每一处阵地。Kylo无法克制自己越来越火热的内部，也无法阻止自己越来越瘫软的腰腹。他像被钉在了少年的巨大器物上一样，只能随着对方的起伏而摆动。

“mommy你喜欢这样的话，也会喜欢我对不对？像喜欢将军大人一样？”清脆的声音在Kylo耳边吵吵闹闹个不停，直接被他屏蔽掉了。他只剩下身下那张永远不知餍足的嘴，拼命吞噬着进入的一切。Kylo的思绪开始危险的飘散起来，体内被强迫刺激发情的部位也正在真正苏醒过来。“什么味道？”Hux抽动着鼻子又挺动了几次，最终因为注意力被香味吸引而停了下来。“mommy你身上怎么突然变香了？”

思维停摆的Kylo因为身上的动作停止而不满起来，他想要扭动腰，却发现自己根本动不了。于是他只能更剧烈的收缩内部来提醒对方正在进行的事情。“哇啊！mommy你真的太厉害了！”Hux感叹着，再次如Kylo所愿的开始抽动。对方脸上满意的表情也振奋了他，少年开心的埋向胸口寻找自己最爱的部位，对着嫣红涨大的乳头又吸又咬。上下交替的快感使Kylo的呼吸变重了，散发在空气中的味道也更浓郁了一些。麻痹的药效随着大量汗水的产生被排出了体内，Kylo也终于可以更多的调动自己的肢体了。他立刻就缠紧了上方的稚嫩身体，少年也为此惊喜交加，更加卖力地活动腰部耕耘Omega内部。但没过多久，体内单调的抽动就不能满足Kylo了。他开始不满起来，他想要更多。小Hux察觉到了他的嫌弃，有些委屈的抬起了头。“mommy对不起，我太小了还不能产卵给你。”他努力用自己的阴茎戳着Kylo体内的柔软，“不然我带你去找哥哥他们吧？他们都好想你……”

Kylo下意识地想要摇头，但小Hux卖力的解说又让他忍不住点头。“卵，很多卵。”他的耳朵刚捕捉到这样的词汇，体内立刻变的更湿热起来。“卵……”Kylo开始呢喃起来，手指用力抓紧了少年的手臂。小Hux被这力度吓到了，“mommy我求你了！我们去找哥哥吧！我真的没有卵！”


	10. Chapter 10

就在少年不知道该怎么办才好的时候，房间门从外面被推开了。

两个穿着制服的Hux一前一后走进来。“你就是这么守着的？”走在前面的人指着床上的少年愤怒地质问后面的Hux，“这么大的味儿别告诉我你闻不到！”后者冷着脸没回答。愤怒的Hux收回了手指，“别以为我不知道你们在计划什么，简直是一群蠢货。”他摁下手腕上的通讯器，果断迅速地向上级汇报。“报告将军！LordRen发情了。”对面很快就传来了回复，Hux也立刻做出了更多情况的汇报。“是意外情况，有个小家伙溜进来了。”Hux示意另一人上前去把床上的小家伙拽下来，自己也靠近去了解更多情况。“是被激素刺激引发的。”少年的撤离使他能更好看清Kylo的状态，“情况不是很好，已经彻底发情了。有受伤的痕迹。”他皱紧眉头，想要将因为体内阴茎撤离而蜷缩起来的Kylo身体扳开，以便更好地检查。但Kylo明显拒绝合作，他一看见眼前的人影是Hux的模样就立刻厌恶地转向了另一边。这使他十分头疼，还好通讯器的另一头传来了安抚和待命的指示。

“mommy想要卵。”被提在手上的小Hux无辜地看着房里的两个大人，“你们快去给他啊！”

“闭嘴！”结束了通宵的Hux恼怒地瞪着少年，“不知死活的家伙，之后再和你算账！”少年立刻害怕地缩了缩脖子。而提着他的Hux则心不在焉地打量着在床上磨蹭的Kylo,”真可怜……”他小声念叨着，“都流血了呢。”“我不是故意的……”小Hux立刻辩解到。“我不知道会——”“闭嘴！”愤怒的Hux再次怒吼了一声，同时眼神严厉的盯着面前两人。小的那个撇着嘴别过了头，大的那个则面无表情的哼了哼。Hux头疼的看着他们，最终叹了口气转而去继续查看Kylo的情况。

他的手掌刚贴到Kylo肌肤上，对方就剧烈的抖动起来。即因为刺激也是因为恐惧，Hux立刻就收回了手。“装什么装。”身后传来一声不屑的评价，甚至毫无诚意地建议起来：“还不如帮他舔一舔，这样也能顺便治疗一下伤口。”Hux只低头思索了很短的时间，就同意了对方的提议。他回过头扬了扬下巴，“过来帮我摁住他。”

“我也可以帮忙舔吗？”少年立刻举起了手申请。“不行！”两个Hux同时喝止了他，少年委屈的缩起了肩膀。但还是忍不住好奇地跟着兄长们爬上了床。

三个Hux的接近令Kylo恐惧地瞪大了眼睛，他一边夹紧了大腿摩擦着内侧，一边紧张地缩成一团向床头躲去。对于Kylo的反应，三个Hux一人感到熟悉，一人感到愤怒，还有一人感到好奇。很明显Kylo和自己记忆中的某段场景搞混淆了，这让他万分抗拒Hux们的接近。两个成年Hux费了一番功夫才在不伤到对方的前提下成功将Kylo制住，同时他们也很清楚Kylo现在状态的原因，所以都谨慎地维持着自己的人形。小Hux趁机上前将Kylo的脑袋抱进了怀里，并不断用自己的脸颊磨蹭对方。“mommy别怕，哥哥们会帮你的。”这句话带来的后果反而是让Kylo挣扎地更加剧烈。

两个年长的Hux分工合作，一人摁着Kylo的上半身和手臂，一人固定着腰并掰开了他夹紧的双腿。充血红肿的下体彻底暴露在众人面前，像一片片肥厚熟烂的花瓣。随着Kylo剧烈起伏的呼吸，还不断有晶莹的液体夹杂着血丝溢出。摁住Kylo上半身的Hux立刻晃动了一下，眼底也暗沉了许多。分开Kylo双腿的Hux警告地瞪了对方一眼，换来一个无所谓的耸肩。“你先，反正我也不是没舔过。”Hux的额角为这句话跳了跳，但还是决定先着眼当下的情况。Kylo感觉自己的下半身整个被抬起来了，他惊恐的看着一个红发的脑袋正埋向他最空虚的地方。这吓坏了他，并开始更拼命的挣扎。他不断踢蹬着，想要踹开对方。但Hux牢固地握着他的脚腕，并坚定分开了他的大腿。“唔！”Kylo的眼泪顿时流的更凶了，并发出了害怕的呜咽。小Hux努力抚摸他脸颊的安抚大约没有起到任何作用，反而不断提醒着围着他的都是些谁。这让Hux犹豫了一下，不确定是否真的要继续下去。“快啊！”另一人忍不住催促起来，“他这样更难受，舔舔就好了。”他不满地皱了皱眉头，“哦对，我忘了你是第一次。啧，真是个乖宝宝……”“咦？”小Hux好奇的抬起了脑袋想要知道更多。“闭嘴！”Hux再次喝斥了他们，然后将脑袋埋了下去。

下体突然贴上的柔软物体使Kylo激动的腰一跳，他不断晃动着屁股想要摆脱那种奇怪的感觉。Hux不得不放开对方脚腕转而牢牢摁住髋部，被解放的双腿立刻用力在Hux背上蹬踹起来。Hux闷哼了一声，但还是继续执行着自己的目的，有些宽大的舌面稳稳贴在入口的缝隙处，粗糙的舌苔缓缓磨蹭着敏感的嫩肉。Kylo立刻从呜咽变成了尖叫，大腿也紧紧夹住了腿间的红色脑袋。Hux忍不住捏了捏指下的肌肤，继续将舌尖向里面探入。他的呼吸喷在湿热的下体处，很快就令Kylo更加湿润了。活跃的通道紧紧缠住自己唯一的猎物，慷慨地展示着更内里的炽热和美好。Hux甚至被短暂的迷惑了，磨蹭着他脑袋的大腿内侧阻挡了其它声音的传递，落在他背脊上的脚踝仿佛也变成了一种迫不及待的催促。他有些头脑发热地一遍遍舔舐着内里，将自己的唾液涂满每一处所在。舌尖甚至控制不住形状开始要溃散成一条条的触须，不断蠕动的凸起更使活跃在Kylo体内的部分变的像一条灵活的蛇，扭动挤压并热情地回应着内壁。在这样的交融下，脑袋旁的大腿突然更用力的收缩起来。伴随着一声咬牙闷哼的声音响起，又一轮大量的情液冲刷下来，直接灌进了Hux的嘴里。Hux呛咳着推开Kylo失力的双腿，狼狈地擦着脸上的痕迹。

“如何？很棒吧？”Hux挑眉看向对方，不甘寂寞的手指正在反复揉弄着Kylo的嘴唇。而少年模样的Hux正趴在白软肥厚的胸口上反复吮吸着自己的最爱。

Kylo似乎终于在三人联合进攻下彻底放弃了反抗。他只是紧抿了嘴，用湿润的双眼控诉着他的痛恨。那眼神太过强烈，和他身体的反应形成了完全相反的强烈对比。Hux随意停放在对方大腿上的手掌只是轻轻捏了捏柔软的肌肉，就立刻换来一整片肌肤的战粟和腰部不自觉的扭动。Hux的视线不由落回了Kylo的腿间。他有些出神地盯着那处秘境，并忍不住伸出手指揉捏起翻露在外的肉瓣。由浅到深的颜色，柔软的厚度，晶莹的黏液，羞涩地包裹着——他甩甩头，强迫自己压下心中想要进入的欲望。空气中传来的波动也正好吸引了Hux的注意。他动了动耳朵，挪开视线看向另外两人。“将军到了。”


	11. Chapter 11

Hux进屋时，正好看见Kylo被三人摁压在床上。两条白壮的长腿带着肌肤上几个暗色的指印难耐地晃动着，腰和屁股也扭动的没有一刻安分。再配上那断断续续的抽泣，发生的一切似乎不言而喻。Hux抽动着鼻子闻了闻房间里弥漫的发情味儿，对情况了然于胸。他一边解下肩头的大衣扔到地上，一边慢步走上前。“放开他。”下达完第一个命令后，便坐到了相对整洁的床尾。

三人或快或慢的迅速离开了床铺。小Hux留恋地舔了舔自己的糖果，最后一个离开他亲爱的mommy。恢复了自由的Kylo有一瞬间充满了迷惑，他谨慎地撑起了身子。转动的视线很快就捕捉到了坐在床尾的Hux，他立刻惊喜交加的扑了过去。“Hux！”一边发出带着浓重鼻音和哭腔的声音，Kylo一边几乎是手脚并用的爬到了Hux面前并伸手抱住了对方。Hux也顺势将人揽进怀里，安抚地摸着他的脑袋。“吓坏了？”他勾着嘴角询问对方，眼神却扫向了站立在一旁的三人。最心虚的少年立刻在这实质的压迫下不由自主地抖了抖。

Kylo不断用自己的脑袋往Hux怀里钻去，仿佛一只逃避危险的鸵鸟。将军轻笑了一声，托着下巴将对方的脸从怀中抬了起来。“别怕。”他摸了摸对方自己咬到血迹斑斑的嘴唇，眯了眯眼睛。蛇信子一般的细长舌尖从垂下头的Hux嘴里探了出来，并在空中扭动着来到Kylo面前。无需言语，Kylo也立刻主动张嘴伸出了舌头。两人的舌尖在空气里赤裸地纠缠起来。

小Hux立刻为眼前这火热的一幕瞪大了眼睛，并发出了小声的惊呼。

这个不同寻常的吻很快就将Kylo的情绪安抚了下来。他昂着头，努力伸长脖子靠近Hux。眼神里原本的恐惧害怕也迅速消散，开始化作另一团欲望的先兆。来不及交换的唾液不断从嘴角溢出，很快就从Kylo的下巴上滑落，和胸膛沁出的汗液汇聚一堂。Kylo的手臂也攀附到了Hux的肩背处，他终于开始感到自己有了切实的依靠。这让原本忽视的需求再度开始强烈了起来。Kylo主动分开腿骑到Hux身上，开始用自己另一处的湿热磨蹭对方。他很快就弄湿了Hux的裆部，将军也只是不轻不重地拍了拍满是红痕的屁股，示意Kylo暂时安分一点。

他们的舌头终于分开了。Kylo有些不舍的将自己的嘴唇再度凑了上去，扭动的腰部也暗示的更加明显。“别着急。”Hux将对方的脑袋按到自己肩膀上，示意对方抬起屁股。“先让我看看。”Hux摘掉了手套，手指从后方摩挲着Kylo的股沟。乖巧的Omega立刻会意地翘起屁股，使Hux的手指轻松的滑了进去。只是浅浅在入口处打了个转，就使Kylo发出了舒服的哼哼。而正对着他的屁股目睹一切的三个Hux都纷纷开始不同程度的站立不稳，特别是年轻最小又最好奇的那个。他恨不能将脑袋凑上去看的更清楚一些，而不是只能看到Kylo是如何被两根手指捅开，并且还有一丝又一丝的液体不断顺着按压的动作滴落。

手指在Kylo的屁股里不断伸长着，摩挲着那些受到伤害的地方。这要命的身体检查直接令Kylo的阴茎也产生了反应，翘起来的部分磨蹭着Hux的大腿，使他忍不住开始挺腰抽送。Hux再次拍了拍Kylo的臀部示意他安分，换来了喉咙里小声的不满嘟囔。Kylo不断收缩着自己去感受手指的探索，以此缓解前端欲望的存在感。Hux用另一只手安抚地揉捏着他的后颈，并同时在耳边训斥。“放松些，别什么东西都咬的那么紧。”Kylo不满的同时也更羞愧了。

察觉到这句话暗示的Hux垂下了眼睛，将目光从Omega美妙的身体上硬生生挪开。但耳朵仍然不自觉地捕捉着他们的动静。他听到啧啧的水声，就能想象被翻搅的部位。听到肌肤和面料间磨蹭的声音，就能想到火热的扭动。听到亲吻的声音，就能想到那张脸上是怎样的迷醉和幸福。他用力眨了眨眼睛，努力将那些画面扔出脑外。

而另一边，Hux也已经检查完毕。他抽出手指在Kylo的屁股上擦拭了一下，用一个深吻再次成功安抚了空虚不满的对方。“急什么，有的是东西喂你。”他将Kylo的脑袋摁到自己的裤裆前，示意对方自己弄开拉链。黑发的脑袋显然毫无异义，迫不及待就掏出了将军的老二。他急切地将东西塞进嘴里，撅着屁股开始给Hux做口活。“不错，”Hux满意地揉了揉Kylo的脖子，“很乖。”

安顿好Kylo后，Hux才将注意力挪到一旁的三人身上。看着那个瘦弱又好奇的小家伙，将军再度勾起了嘴角。“过来。”他示意对方。大胆的少年片刻也没有犹豫的走上前，目光一直在Kylo的屁股上徘徊。“进去过了？”Hux慢条斯理地审问，眼神也有些漫不经心地打量着对方身下那根巨大的阴茎。小Hux谨慎地点点头。“搞清楚里面是什么样子了吗？”少年正想点头就看到了将军下撇的嘴角，立刻有些慌乱地摇了摇头。“过来。”Hux招了招手，“再靠近些。”少年再次上前了几步，近到快能感受到Kylo肌肤热度的程度。Hux突然将手搭在了少年肩上并牢牢捏住，“我再给你一次机会，进去搞清楚里面什么样好不好？”Hux危险地盯着对方，“不要浪费时间，也不要遗漏任何一个细节，如何？”

小Hux终于害怕的抖动起来，但被彻底掌握的身体不受控制的向Kylo的屁股贴去。他的脸几乎直接埋了进去。Kylo也因为这变故而停下了嘴里的动作，他有些僵硬的维持着身体的动作，万分想要抬头询问Hux在做什么。将军继续揉捏着Omega的后颈，并轻声安抚对方：“没事，我在呢。”Kylo顿时放心的闭上了眼睛。

少年被Hux强迫摁进了Kylo体内，来自血脉的压制使他完全按照Hux的意愿快速完整地摸索了一遍Omega的生育器官。因为太过细小的缘故，甚至在Kylo还没有察觉到的时候，一切就完成了。少年浑身虚汗地收回了自己的一部分，怯生生地看着居高临下俯视他的将军大人。

“搞清楚了吗？”

少年立刻点点头。

“很好。”Hux的手指尖突然戳进了少年体内，顿时一股剧痛让他惨叫出来。随着Hux的手放开，少年直接痛的跌倒在地板上。他明显感觉到体内有什么东西被对方永远的抽离了。“既然你那么想要帮你兄弟们的忙，就去给自己做一个填不满的屁股。这样也能帮他们放放那些没地方放的卵，如何？”

少年惊恐地看着Hux，终于明白了自己身上发生了什么。他想要认错或者求饶，但Hux已经移开视线了。他命令着那个本应守在门外确保安全的Hux，将少年拖下去。并监督小家伙确实给自己做了一个一摸一样的器官。“你最好亲自检查好里面是否一摸一样。”Hux眯着眼盯着对方，“反正你不是也很清楚嘛。”终于露出严肃表情的Hux低下头接受了命令，动作迅速地拖着少年离开了房间。

“至于你。”Hux看向最后一人，脸上的表情察觉不出丝毫的情绪。“去外面守着。”

“是，将军。”Hux面无表情的低头行礼，毫不犹豫地转身向门外走去。

在房门关上前，他清晰地听到了一句：“这下不生孩子们的气了吧？”


	12. Firstborn 上

他对自己的记忆，最早可以追溯到开始产生意识的那一刻。他不确定他的兄弟们是否也是这样，他们之间几乎没有过什么交流。因为他们都被挤压在一个温暖柔软的环境里，互相隔着一层软膜推挤。当那个空间再也无法容纳他们的成长时，他们被排了出去。

那是他第一次见到他的生育者，而他对着他们尖叫，并将他们推远。

后来他才知道，那是他第一次生产。

隔着血液和卵膜的视线并没有使他看清生育者的模样，只记住了充满恐惧与愤怒的嘶喊。还有一点点带着腥气的香甜味道。很快，他生物角度上的父亲，就带走了他们。他们被投放进了另一个容器，里面灌满了带有食物信息的浓液。父亲只给他们留下了尽快长大的指示就离开了，他们仿佛被遗忘在里面。随着时间的流逝，他们陆续撕开了保护自己的薄膜，真正意义地诞生在这个世界上。但是他们还没有成长到被允许离开的地步，只能彼此在这宽阔的容器里无聊的争斗。他不喜欢参与那些幼稚的推挤游戏，只喜欢贴在容器的尽头观察外面，想象自己什么时候可以出去。

然后某一天，终于有人来探望了他们——他们的生育者。虽然他全身覆盖在黑色里，但他们还是可以通过某种联系确认彼此。他以为他是来带他们离开的，但他只是站在那里看着他们。其实他连对方的眼睛在哪里都不知道，但仍能感觉到自己被注视着。后来他察觉到了一种难受的气氛，长大后他知道那叫危险。于是他第一次离开外壁，游向了深处。这让他躲过了一劫。

在那根红色的光束划破容器时，他都不是很明白发生了什么。但是这不妨碍他看见自己的兄弟被液体冲出去暴露在空气里，然后一个个在光束下变成不会动的碎片。等父亲赶到的时候，他只剩下三个同伴了。父亲制止了他，但他仍然在对方的怀里不断拼命嘶吼着一个词汇——怪物。父亲拖走了他，剩下他们。

他们在残留的溶液里懵懂地等待着，战战兢兢地活着。隔了很久，他们才被父亲带走。这期间，他们中又少了一个。因为已经没有任何可以吸收的食物了。父亲教他们变成他的样子，给他们新的食物。他仍然只要求他们，尽快长大。他们照做了，学习变化、学习进食。等他们可以顺利变成父亲的样子并像人类那样行走的时候，父亲终于满意地将他们带出了房门。

然后他又一次见到了那位生育者。没有再被黑色掩饰的他很白，肚子也很大。他几乎本能的就知道，那里面有他新的兄弟。但是他仍然很抗拒他们，他操控手边所有东西扔向他们，想要驱赶他们。有一个家伙不小心被击中了核心，立刻没能维持住变形。那位生育者看见散开的人形立刻尖叫起来，他怒吼着让他们滚、去死。那时他模糊的意识到，他们的生育者并不喜欢他们原本的形态。再后来更多的日子里，他知道了那是因为他们是怪物，而生育者不是。他是人。

父亲让他们尽量讨那位人类的喜欢。这个指示并没有那么强烈，但他还是记住了。如果他不喜欢怪物，那是不是做人就可以让他喜欢了呢？他很努力的学习着。

因为他的变形能力最好的缘故，父亲总将他带在身边。最初他穿着白色的盔甲，跟着父亲接触了很多人类，这也让他更快的学习到了对方是一种什么样的生物。但不管接触多少，他还是觉得自己的生育者和那些人类不一样。父亲告诉他，那是因为：“你们的mommy可是稀有的男性Omega。”这句话里当时有三个他不明白的词汇，这让他很困惑。后来他明白了。父亲也开始给他更多的指示，和一些新的任务。比如穿上制服在人类面前扮演父亲，又或者是带领管教新的弟弟们。在这期间，因为各种各样的原因，和他同胎的兄弟们渐渐都因为一些意外代替父亲死掉了。他意识到自己成了唯一的头生子。这让他在整个族群里的地位开始渐渐变的特殊起来。

在某个他也不清楚的时间节点后，mommy突然接受了他们是怪物的事情。虽然他仍然没有多喜欢他们，但这还是让他松了口气。因为他知道mommy更喜欢人类，所以他想他要更像人类才行。就像父亲一样。他的弟弟们开始越来越多了，因为mommy的生育力非常优秀。不过mommy也开始变的消沉起来，他大部分时间都待在父亲的房间里。他很少有机会能看见他。而他们所在的宇宙飞船上人类也越来越少，因为父亲将他们拿去喂养弟弟了。

弟弟们都长的很快，有几个优秀的家伙还特别被父亲看中。他模糊的知道那几个弟弟的孕育过程和他不太一样，但具体的不同他也不是很清楚。但至少，他知道当他们在mommy肚子里时，mommy会表情平和的隔着肚子抚摸它们。而他们出生时，mommy会慎重地抱着卵温柔地放进营养液里。他们是被期待的，他想。可惜他那个时候不是。

那一胎兄弟成长的特别快，甚至很快就和他一样穿上了制服围绕在父亲身边。也是那个时候开始，父亲让他们所有人称呼他为将军。他想了想，认为这个称呼确实更适合对方一些。然后将军让他们称呼mommy为LordRen。

事情似乎都开始顺利起来，不管是将军的计划，还是LordRen的状态，亦或是他那些“同僚们”的成长。但没想到还是出了一件让将军也很意外的事。

一小队人趁将军不在劫走了发情期的LordRen——他那几个优秀的弟弟。他们从小就喜欢找机会黏在LordRen身边，因为生育者对他们有很强的吸引力。这是一种天性，他也有过。不过他在幼年期并没什么机会罢了。他们对LordRen做了一直想做的事。人类称这种行为为轮奸。而在他们的字典里，叫交配。他们亢奋地把自己第一次成熟的卵都塞进了LordRen的子宫里，并让他生了下来。越来越多的人参与了这件事，而他却感到很矛盾。他知道对整个族群来讲，这是一种正常行为。但又隐约觉得，将军和LordRen都不会太喜欢。他们反驳他，说：“mommy很喜欢。”而他很清楚那是因为LordRen在发情的缘故。

最终在怪物与人之间，他选择了人。至少将军从来没有指示他去做一个怪物。


	13. Firstborn 下

这场闹剧一直到将军回来才结束。让他意外的是，将军只是不轻不重批评了两句，就把大着肚子的LordRen带回去了。甚至没有对那些过量出生的新卵多看上两眼。他第一次怀疑自己的判断是否哪里出了问题。而被带回去的LordRen则在将军房间里消失了一段时间，如果不是有新的卵被送出来，他几乎以为再也看不到那个生育者了。然后又过了一段时间，LordRen甚至重新开始在战舰上行走，仿佛之前的事都没有发生过。大概是将军做了什么吧，他想。将军总能轻易改变LordRen。

但还是有一些事情不一样了。袭击LordRen并交配的新游戏在将军的不置可否下继续进行着，不时就会有幸运者上演。不过不在发情期的LordRen并不是那么容易被捕获的。他似乎十分痛恨这种行为，可一旦怀上卵，又会拼命保护。矛盾地令将军都有些为此头疼。很快，战舰上的资源就开始在这爆发增长的人口数量下告急了。将军决定中止这种行为，并命令他带回LordRen。

当他找到对方时，LordRen正被强迫接受一个刚成熟的家伙的卵。他打断了这一切，将他送回了将军面前。年轻的家伙们似乎对将军停止的命令不太当回事，但凡有丁点机会就会去占LordRen的便宜。甚至这一次，还指使一个小家伙直接去诱发了LordRen的发情期。看见将军出手惩戒那个小家伙时，他就想这次大概不会那么容易善了。

其实他也不是对那里没有好奇过，也小心地尝试触碰过。但他还是制止住了内心的渴望。以前他并不懂是怎么回事，但后来……他想他大概是太沉迷于当人了，以至于真的把对方当成了mommy。

而现在，他就站在将军门外。听着他心中的mommy是如何在将军的身下辗转呻吟，并求饶抽泣直到发出饱含欲望的叹息再转化为高潮的尖叫。他甚至能听到他们肢体撞击的声音从而想象出一些画面。那都是一些很激烈的场景，结合他对人类的了解，和他们完全不同的交配方式，也是LordRen更喜欢的方式。

他在门口守了一天，期间还帮将军处理了很多事。甚至为屋里的人准备好了换洗与食物。他自己都忍不住给自己喝彩了，作为一个”下属“和“儿子”。

到再一次接近休息的时间时，房间门终于开了。他打起精神，听见了将军要求他进屋的召唤。他整整衣摆，摆出一副认真的脸孔，抬脚走了进去。

空中冲来一根细小的触须，直接卷上了Hux的脖子。他并没有紧张，知道那只是将军想要和他链接沟通。果然，他在脑子里直接听见了到床边来的命令。他走上前，撩开很少放下的帷帐。

Kylo正安静地睡在床的中央。他正亲密地搂着只有半个人形的将军，将脑袋枕靠在对方胸膛。而大张的双腿骑在一堆巨大粗壮的触手上。Hux很轻易就能看到将军的一部分在两腿间进出，而Kylo正享受地摆动着腰部。他的身体上也缠绕着许多细小的触须，将白肉勒成更可口的模样。特别是胸部，被挤成了像女人一样的形状。乳尖上也有带吸盘的触手按压着。即使是睡眠中，Kylo也发出了舒服的哼哼。哪怕他嘴里正塞着一根粗壮的阴茎，他脸上的表情也是甜蜜舒适的。

果然。Hux心想，mommy能接受的怪物其实只有将军一人。

“到床上来。”将军很快就给Hux下达了新的命令，并直接掌控着他的身体爬到床上端正的屈膝坐下。虽然Hux有些疑惑将军的目的，但仍然顺从地保持着姿势。“维持好人形。”将军一边提醒他，一边挪动着肢体将Kylo送到了他面前。

Hux有些惊讶地看着倒向他的柔软躯体，将军甚至体贴的将Kylo的手臂搭在Hux肩膀上，并指挥对方用双臂圈住沉睡的Omega。Hux眨着眼睛，不明白这是要他做什么。但很快，将军就解答了他的疑惑。“一直以来，你都表现的都非常优秀。”将军的声音直接在Hux的脑子里响起，而他的视线却落在Kylo的脸上。“特别在作为人这一方面上。”Kylo身下的巨大触手们也活动起来，使Kylo转而骑在了Hux的档上。“我本来特意培养了几个后辈。”攀附在Hux脖子上的触须分散蔓延开来，很快就遍布了Hux全身。“结果他们却将精力花在挑战我上。我不得不说，这让人很失望。”Hux仿佛变成了一具将军手中的傀儡，并开始不受控制的用手掌揉捏Kylo肥软的屁股。这让他有些恐慌和不自然的兴奋，同时那根塞在嘴里的阴茎也退了出来，Kylo不满地砸了砸嘴。Hux立刻被将军指挥着低下头开始亲吻对方。

“你作为头生子，倒是出乎我意料的出色。”将军一边亲吻着Kylo的后颈一边对Hux说到。“作为人方面我已经没什么好教导你的了。但在另一面——”将军直接撕破了Hux的制服，将他的下半身暴露出来。“我唯一需要指导你的，只有关于交配这一件事。”

填充在Kylo下体里的部位慢慢滑了出来，同时Hux挺立起来的阴茎也已经凑到了入口处。Kylo在这交替的过程中不满的扭了扭屁股，但他仍然没有醒来，嘴里只是下意识地迎合着Hux的舌头。“不管你以后是接替我，还是开拓自己的族群。”将军缓慢的让Kylo将Hux容纳了进去，“我都希望你今天能和我一起好好照顾你的生育者，我允许你排卵给他。”Hux的嘴唇抖了抖，眼底闪过一丝难堪的情绪。

而将军的人形彻底散开了，他成为缠绕在已连接的二人身上各种或粗或细的触须，手把手的教导着自己的后辈如何爱抚一个人类。“首先，要让他感到欢愉。”Hux感觉到自己的舌头开始不受控制的勾缠Kylo，并有目的地舔舐着一些部位。那是对方的敏感点，夹着他阴茎的部分也开始热情起来。然后他的手开始游走，揉捏着Kylo的肉体，并将对方的臀用力往自己的胯部摁去。视线的余光处，他还看见一小段幼细的触须正在Kylo的后穴里打着转。Kylo开始有醒来的迹象了，他一边眨着眼睛一边用腿磨蹭着Hux的腰，两人分开的嘴唇间还牵出一丝银线。Kylo对着Hux露出一个模糊的微笑，揽紧了对方小声的呼唤他：“Hux。”Hux闭了闭眼睛，心底有些绝望的再一次吻了上去。Kylo也用另外的地方更热情地回应了他。

“然后，不要被他掌握节奏。”Hux慢慢地将Kylo向后放倒，躺靠在将军为他准备的粗壮触手上。他的手将Kylo的腿分的更开，Kylo咯咯笑着自己拉高了膝盖。几段触须卷上胸口开始拉扯涨大的乳尖，Kylo惊呼了一声，有些恼怒地瞪了一眼Hux，但还是配合地挺起了胸膛更方便对方玩弄。仿佛为了奖励他似的，一段前端化作阴茎的触手伸到了Kylo嘴唇前。他立刻露出被奖赏的表情舔舐了起来。“和他建立交换的机制。”将军的声音继续在Hux脑子里响起，并让他的手抚摸着Kylo的脸颊，揉捏着藏在头发下的耳垂。Kylo的眼睛立刻眯了起来。一些极细的触须顺着Hux的下腹缠绕到他的阴茎上，并带动着他开始在Kylo体内抽送。同时那段在后穴打转的触手也壮大了许多，开始配合着前面的节奏一起进出。Kylo的呼吸重了许多，腰部也开始迎合起伏。“征服他，让他高潮。”与命令一般冰冷的语气相对应的，是下体热情的撞击。热液冲刷下，甚至很快发出了响亮的水声。Kylo的大腿抖动着，甚至想伸手去揉捏自己已经翘起的阴茎。但将军很快就察觉了他的企图。他的手臂被卷起折向后方，脚腕也被缠绕拉高。全身的着力点都被对方掌控还不算，一段带着吸盘的触须严密地缠绕上他的阴茎，给予细密全面的按摩与刺激，而激动的铃口则被刺入的部分堵住，甚至一直延伸到内部轻轻刮骚着。“控制住他所有的感觉。”Kylo很快就在这多方面攻势下投降了，只能将欲望集中到自己唯一能释放高潮的地方。他全身都抖了起来。

“让他的子宫主动为你打开。”

Hux被带领着触碰到了那神圣之地的入口，他们短暂地停了下来。“不要急着进去，留下标记，让他熟悉你。”他们不断地徘徊在入口处，反复揉弄着敏感的瓣膜。Kylo又些狂乱地甩动着头，若不是嘴里的阴茎已经顶到了喉咙，怕是早就直接叫了起来。Hux身上也淌满了汗水，因为Kylo的下体正疯狂地推挤着他，催促着他更进一步。

“他总是想吃下一个大东西。”将军的声音带上了几分戏虐，但仍然坚定的让Hux等待着。终于，在Kylo绷紧全身到达高潮的时候，Hux被允许进去了最后的圣地——他出生的地方。“现在，在他放松的时候，把卵给他。”Hux抿紧嘴，将自己又往里面送了送，以确保Kylo牢牢嵌在自己的性器上。维持人形排卵并不是一件容易的事。阴茎下很快就凸起了一块明显的形状，慢慢向着Kylo深处滑去。Kylo又些不太舒服的动了动腿，但最终还是忍受住了。因为他知道这样的感觉代表什么。

Hux成熟已久的卵比其他那些家伙要大的多，这让进入的过程更加的漫长。Kylo不断放松自己以适应接纳进入的东西，又些埋冤对方的同时又有些甜蜜。Hux很久没有给过他这么成熟的卵了，他也受够了那些小家伙们的“小弹珠”。

终于，那些卵都顺利进入了Kylo的子宫，Hux和Kylo都显得有些大汗淋漓。一条触须温柔的抚摸了Kylo的脸颊，为他拭去了汗水。现在，那些卵上只剩一根极细的细丝连接着父体。将军也攀附到了卵上，为他们供给最后一波必要的营养。这个过程有些漫长，Hux只好不断地亲吻着Kylo安抚对方。但没等结束，将军就切断了Hux的供给。他下达了最后一个命令。“退出去，不要留恋子宫的温暖。”Hux愣了愣，但还是绷紧下颌将自己整个退出Kylo体内。“下去吧。”将军一边命令着，一边将Kylo整个卷入自己之中，并重新填满了对方。Hux有些僵硬的从床上慢慢爬下去，他一边拉扯着身上狼狈的衣服，一边假装镇定的走出房间。踏出房门的那一刻，圈在他脖子上的触须立刻缩了回去。

Hux站在门外的黑暗里，审视着自己：他应该厌恶的。但他还是很高兴，在将卵放进去的那一刻。——所以，他还是一个怪物。


	14. Chapter 14

Kylo甜蜜地摸着自己饱满的肚子，没有注意到房间门开关的声音，也没有注意到自己被Hux翻转成了跪趴的姿势。直到一个人体压上腰背时，Kylo才不满地扭了扭。“压倒肚子了。”他向Hux抱怨。将军捏了捏他的大腿，圈住他的胯部把屁股抬了起来。Kylo的脸埋到了床里，但他还记得提醒对方，“轻一点。”彼此都很明白这句话所暗示的意思，Hux塞在Kylo体内的部分动了动，如对方所愿的缓缓退了出来。连带着一丝淡红色的液体也跟着流出体外，使Kylo轻声哼了哼。

将军将嘴凑到他耳朵边，“那今天换一个地方进去。”Kylo还没反应过来，就感觉另一个不常被使用的入口突然撑大了许多，紧接着就是一个形状熟悉的物体捅了进去。轻微的撕裂感让Kylo抽了口气，他摆动着屁股，想要甩掉对方。但Hux如影随形地贴在Kylo身后，并将舌头伸进耳朵里模拟着抽插。Kylo缩起脖子，想要躲开。但Hux不会轻易放开他，一段滑腻的触手探进了他的嘴里，很快就将Kylo的嘴塞满，并浅浅刮挠着喉舌。Kylo不自觉地将屁股翘的更高了，他的双手被从肚子上拉开，和膝盖一起撑在床铺上同时支持着他与Hux两人的重量。加上被顶的拼命后仰的脑袋，他彻底摆出了一只发情母狗的姿势。Kylo感觉不是很舒服，但他没法向对方抗议。Hux正孜孜不倦的进攻着他的后穴，一条湿滑的舌头正舔着他背部的汗水，并用舌尖研磨着他的腰窝。Kylo拼命在Hux身下抖动，阴茎与下体不断渗出液体。可没有任何东西抚慰它们，他想要的东西正在后穴里缓慢磨人地进出。Kylo立刻就因为这处境委屈地哭了出来。

Hux轻声笑了笑，轻吻着他的眼睛。“不是担心你的肚子吗？嗯？”Kylo不满地哼了哼，瞪了Hux一眼。将军勾了勾嘴角，舔去眼泪。“真拿你没办法。”几根触须攀附到了Kylo的柱体上，开始有节奏的分段按压。“满意了吧？”将军退出Kylo，亲吻着他的屁股并咬了一口。

Kylo以为Hux要进入另一个空虚的地方了，他甚至主动将腿张的更开了一些。然而让他失望的是，没有。两条肥大的触手绕着Kylo的大腿根转了个圈，从前面再次探进了后穴。湿润的下体被推挤遮盖了起来，仿佛一根羽毛轻轻扫着Kylo的心底。进入后穴的东西也开始了一前一后的蠕动，连带着反复磨蹭Kylo翻露在外的肉瓣。这触手的不同之处在于一侧带有吸盘，在肌肤上滑动时不但会造成吮吸的错觉还仿佛会呼吸。一股股热气被吹进体内，立刻就让Kylo红着眼睛软了腿。他开始拼命的呜咽，想要和Hux认错，并求他进去填满他。他再也不敢拒绝了。但嘴里的东西用力的压着舌头，使大量唾液漫溢而出。Kylo只好努力晃动腰臀求对方解放他，但Hux只是好整以暇地揉捏着Kylo屁股上肥软的白肉，不时拍打着让对方收紧。直到那里完全红肿并且Kylo自己的阴茎也射出两次稀薄的液体后，Hux才慈悲地打开对下体的禁锢。那一瞬间，Kylo仿佛听到了体内热液流下的声音。

嘴里的东西也退了出来，Kylo被轻柔地翻转平躺。他不顾调整自己被别在背后的双手姿势，迫不及待地抬起膝盖张开双腿，哭着恳求Hux进入他。Hux揉捏着他的胸部和搭在肩上的小腿，在Kylo的期待下将阴茎抵到了入口处。“这下不担心肚子了？”他调侃着对方，手指用力掐着红肿的乳尖。Kylo啜泣一声，乖乖点了点头。他刚含住将军的阴茎头部，就激动地又射了一次。带着腥臊味的液体高高溅起，然后悉数落在了腹部与胸膛。Hux嫌弃的撇了撇嘴角，成功地让Kylo的泪水流的更凶了一点。

“哭什么呢。”Hux用自己的阴茎慢慢磨蹭着入口，一遍替对方擦拭掉了那些痕迹。他摁了摁Kylo的肚子，再次和对方确定。“真的想要？”Kylo疯狂地点了点头，将军终于满意的一杆到底。Kylo在这有力的撞击下甚至产生了短暂的失神。直到Hux重新用吻换回了他的注意力。

“要乖乖听话。”将军眯着眼睛温柔舔弄Kylo的嘴唇，眼神包含深意地看着对方。感受着自己含住的那根火热阴茎，Kylo甜蜜地扭着腰点了点头，并主动张嘴含住了Hux的舌尖。

将军在房间里陪着Omega渡过了长达一周的发情期，等Kylo再次走出房间门时，饱满的腹部已经圆润了许多。肚子里的玩意儿生长期其实很快，完全成熟只需要三周左右。不过若是想要，只要经过头三天的稳定期后也可以强制生产出来放进营养液里继续培育。除了会在幼年期弱小些外，并没有什么其他弱点。但这一次不同，Kylo一想到体内那些大而饱满的卵是来自Hux，他就忍不住想要把它们孕育到最佳状态。而且最近也没有别的家伙来招惹他了，大概是满身Hux的味道令小家伙们收敛了许多。Kylo甚至提起兴致在舰上行走。

他难得的又穿回了自己的黑色武士袍，腰间也挂着光剑剑柄。除了因为怀孕而导致体温上升，带上头盔会太过闷热而被他不得不放弃掉以外。他就像又回到了过去的某个时候，目无一切的在定居者号上行走。他打算去舰桥关心下接下来航线的方向与路线，顺便去见见Hux。当然，他是不会承认自己有点想念对方了。虽然对方下床之后已经三天没有出现在他面前——大约是堆积的事情太多，他很清楚Hux的本质有多工作狂。

身后不断传来悉悉索索的声音引起来了Kylo的注意，他回头只看见一小团人影缩在角落里偷看他，但距离过远的缘故，Kylo也没看清是谁。他也不想知道是谁，于是扭头继续前进而没有理会。但没走出多远，声音就越来越近了。Kylo警惕起来，握紧光剑转过了身。一小块黑色的布料从转角处露了出来，Kylo嗤笑一声，向对方喝斥：“出来！”对方惊恐地躲了躲，最后在拐角处扭捏了半响才小心翼翼地探出半个脑袋。

Kylo眯着眼睛打量那个黑毛的脑袋，觉得对方的脸有惊人的熟悉感——他很意外竟然不是一个“Hux”。不过他不会再因为是小孩子而大意了。Kylo想了想，直接用原力将对方拎到了面前。

对方惊恐地在空中僵硬着身子，瞪着大眼睛怯怯地看着Kylo。”mommy，是我呀……”那个小怪物！Kylo立刻从对方的神态上反映了过来，掐着人扔到了墙上。小怪物尖叫了一声，撞向金属的墙面后又滑到地上并翻滚了两圈。这时Kylo才注意到对方身上只是胡乱套着一件不合身的袍子，还顶着一个与身材十分不符合的肚子，这让对方看起来更加的畸形。而对方现在的长相，更暗自让Kylo有不好的猜想。

小怪物哭着从地上爬到Kylo脚边，颤巍巍地扯着黑袍的边角。“mommy，我好想你。”他抹了抹自己脸上的眼泪，“不要嫌弃我好不好。”他仰起小脸期待的看着Kylo，而Kylo也终于看清了对方的脸，继而愤怒地瞪大了眼睛。他掐住小怪物的脖子再度把人拎了起来，“谁让你变成这个模样的！？”

“是……是……”小怪物不安地在Kylo手中扭动着，眼泪又滑了下来。“是哥哥……”他呜咽着解释。“将军大人……让我去……给哥哥们当……小妹妹，”他咬了咬自己的嘴唇，“哥哥们……逼我变成……mommy的样子……不然，就打我！”他哇的哭了出来，在Kylo手中哀嚎。“mommy我好疼啊！哥哥们让我好疼啊！我好难受啊！”Kylo有些不可置信地将对方放回地面上，想到Hux当初下的命令，再看着眼前小怪物的肚子。他立刻就明白对方身上发生了什么。

太恶心了！那群怪物。Kylo的脑子里不受控制地闪过一些画面，结合着眼前小怪物的模样，顿时令他恶心的想吐。


	15. Chapter 15

小怪物在被放回地面的那一刻立刻攀爬着抱住了Kylo的脚，他拉扯着武士袍过长的下摆祈求Kylo：“mommy抱抱我好不好？”他哽咽着，“我是偷偷跑出来找mommy的……”被眼泪过度浸泡的双眼显的红肿不堪，硕大的肚子压着Kylo的脚面。“我不想被哥哥们抓回去！他们让我好痛啊！”Kylo有些头疼地盯着脚上的累赘，努力控制自己不要把对方一脚踢出去。但是顶着Kylo幼年期样貌的小怪物紧紧抱着怀中的双脚，使他不能迈开分毫。Kylo的手指动了动，用原力将对方推开。即使减轻了力道，小怪物还是轻易地翻了个个。他更加难过的抱着肚子爬起来，有些绝望的看着Kylo。恼人的哭声就像不间断的流水，不断灌进Kylo耳里。

“我错了mommy，我真的错了mommy。”他抽泣着抓紧了自己的衣摆，“原谅我好不好mommy，我真的好想你……”Kylo的手紧了紧，站在原地纠结的看着他。两人这么对持了片刻后，Kylo最终绷紧下颌询问：“你到底想干嘛？”小怪物立刻手脚并用的爬到Kylo身边，再次抓住了衣摆。“mommy抱抱我好不好？就一下下？”他用手指比划着。Kylo额头一跳，直接拒绝了对方。“不可能。”小怪物的嘴一撇，仿佛又要立刻哭出来，kylo立刻喝斥了他：“不许再哭了！”小怪物立刻捂住了自己的嘴，万分委屈地看着Kylo，小脸整个皱在一起。难看死了，Kylo烦躁的想着。难道自己小时候也是这个模样吗？不可能！这时小怪物又抽抽嗒嗒地扯了扯手中的衣摆，“那mommy可不可以陪我一下下？就一下下？”Kylo想了想，决定把眼前的麻烦拎去扔给Hux，让他看看自己的好儿子们都干了些什么。主意拿定，他就直接不客气地拎起了小怪物。“那就跟我走。”

小怪物没有反抗，但在发现Kylo的目的地是舰桥后又开始疯狂的挣扎起来。Kylo直接将他扔回了地上，烦躁地怒吼：“你到底想怎样？”小怪物害怕地缩了缩，抖着手指向Kylo前进的方向：“那边有好多哥哥，我不敢去。他们抓到我会惩罚我的。”

“那你就待在这里吧！”Kylo抬脚就走，小怪物立刻扑上来抱住他的腿。“不要丢下我！mommy！”Kylo握着光剑的手松了紧，紧了又松。最终将带着实质怒火的眼神狠狠扔向对方，小怪物把脑袋埋进了衣摆里，小声的啜泣：“求你了，mommy……”Kylo叹了口气，最终摸着自己的肚子别开头。“那你想去哪里？”小怪物立刻抬起了头，眼神明亮：“那里！”他指了另外一个方向，“那边有一个地方很安全，我一直躲在里面。”他拉了拉手中的衣摆，“mommy你送我过去好不好。”

如此明显的目的让Kylo心生警惕，但最终又觉得以自己现在的状态根本没什么好畏惧的。他让小怪物在前面带路，调转了自己的方向。两人很快来到一间设备储藏室门口，Kylo狐疑地盯着黑暗的房间，用原力探清了里面确实空无一人。而小怪物正期待的看着他，Kylo咬了咬牙，推了对方一把后自己也跟了进去。“你最好别给我玩花样。”他警告着，然后看向小怪物无比熟悉的跑向一个角落，翻出一堆乱七八糟的食物。“mommy给你吃！”他讨好的举起手中所有的东西，换来Kylo的不屑一顾。

“你就躲在这？”他四下打量着，发现那个角落隐藏在几堆巨大的杂物箱之间。地上还凌乱的堆着几块勉强能遮盖的布，旁边的地上还有一些不知道是什么的痕迹。Kylo皱了皱眉，上前查看起来。小怪物立刻有些恐慌地跟了上去。“那是什么？”Kylo指着地上的痕迹质问小怪物，虽然自己心里多少有了点猜测。“是……”小怪物用脚磨蹭着地面，低下头不敢看对方。“你说还是我说？”Kylo冷冷地看着对方，这吓坏了小怪物，他立刻抬起头：“我说！mommy我说！你不要生气！”他上前再次抓住了Kylo，这次大胆的捏住了手指。“是……就是……”他结结巴巴地，在Kylo想要甩开他的手时终于闭着眼睛说了出来：“是卵！”Kylo僵了僵，不自觉地抿紧了嘴。“是哥哥们塞到我肚子里的卵……”小怪物的声音低了下去，也不敢抬头看Kylo。”将军命令哥哥他们……把卵都塞到我的肚子里……”他抖了抖，“我不是mommy，孵不出哥哥们的卵……它们就都……死掉了…… ”小怪物揉了揉自己的眼睛，“对不起mommy，我是不是很没用？”Kylo心里冷笑了一声，指向他的肚子，“这里也是？”小怪物红着脸点了点头，“哥哥们也不想的！”他解释，“但是将军……”他咬着自己的嘴，最终还是鼓起勇气说了出来：“哥哥们也很可怜的！他们本来都想把卵留给mommy可——”那真是太好了，Kylo心想，脸上不动声色的冷笑了一声。“可是那真的好痛哦，就算我给自己做了和mommy一样的地方，也还是好痛哦……”他撅着嘴，甚至掀起了自己的衣服下摆。“是不是因为我哪里做的不一样，所以才那么痛？mommy你可以教教我吗？”Kylo第一眼看到的除了哪个畸形的肚子，就是两腿间沉寂的巨大器具。这让他眼角一跳，差点立刻拔出光剑割掉那碍眼的东西。但小怪物更快一步转过身弯下了腰，露出了两腿间一个带着伤口与红肿的裂缝。Kylo胃里一紧，直接用原力挥开了对方。“够了！”他捂住自己的嘴，差点吐了出来。这群怪物，真的是够了！

被推开的小怪物不慎撞翻了一堆箱子，引发一连串混乱的动静。他有些懵地从箱子里翻爬出来，不解地看着Kylo。“mommy？”“别叫我mommy！”Kylo大吼了出来。

“谁在里面？”门外突然响起了通讯声，惊吓到了储藏室里的两人。小怪物当场脸色一白，“是哥哥！”Kylo也紧张起来，再次握紧了光剑。但小怪物比他更快一点，他手脚并用地扑到Kylo所在的地方，用力将对方推进那个隐蔽的角落。“mommy你快躲起来，千万不要被哥哥们发现！”他手忙脚乱的将旁边的遮盖物堆到Kylo身上，并用最大的一张布遮住了Kylo。Kylo有些不解地半躺半靠坐在地上，还来不及扫开身上的东西就被一张大布盖了个严实。同时，门被打开的声音也响了起来。

“原来是你啊。”Hux的声音响了起来。太多糟糕的记忆让Kylo下意识就紧张起来。但对方似乎并没有直接进来，而是又退后了几步，“快过来看看我发现了什么！我们可爱的小妹妹正藏在里面哦！”小怪物小心地挪了挪自己的位置，隔着布轻声对Kylo说道：“mommy你别出声，哥哥们不会发现你的！”他顿了顿，像是下定决心一般。“我不会让哥哥们发现你的。”因为布的遮盖而陷入黑暗的Kylo心里咯噔一声，对未来有了极为模糊的不好预感。

很快一队人的脚步声响起，并目标明确的走了进来。“小东西挺会躲的啊？”Hux的声音又响了起来，“让你办点事办不好，接受惩罚到溜的挺快。”他们似乎推了小怪物一把，Kylo听见了对方轻叫了一声。“你一个人在这？”有人狐疑的问道，Kylo甚至觉得有视线扫过自己。他心中一紧，更加僵硬不敢动。“嗯，我一个人。”小怪物回答了他们，有些不安地向Kylo的方向退了一步，试图遮住藏在背后的人。“找这么个破地方……”有人嫌弃的啐到，“算了。反正也逮到你了，就在这吧。”Kylo听到解开腰带和拉下拉链的声音，然后似乎又有人推了小怪物一把。“你还愣着干嘛？转过去趴好！”小怪物不稳地后退了好几部，还来不及改变方向就被人直接抓着肩膀翻转过去。他扑通跪倒在地，脑袋正好砸在了Kylo的肚子上。Kylo下意识闷哼一声，心中正在焦急就听见小怪物大叫了一声：“你们弄疼我了！”“啧，叫什么叫！一会儿有的是你疼。我们还没嫌弃你呢！”小怪物似乎又被推了一把，本来撑起的身子再次砸到Kylo身上。因为一开始Kylo跌坐的时候没注意动作，此刻恰好使小怪物整个跌倒在他两腿之间。Kylo万分窘迫，因为小怪物的下巴正好磕在他下腹。但他根本来不急推开对方，也不敢在Hux们的注视下动惮。幸好Hux们的注意力也集中在小怪物身上，没有过多留意对方身下形状奇怪的垫子。

Kylo在黑暗中听到一阵窸窣的动静，和小怪物的几声轻叫。对方的手似乎被抓住了，他的小脑袋更无力地抵在Kylo腹部，急促的呼吸隔着布料喷吐在Kylo的下腹。Kylo不自觉的咽了咽口水。但他的注意力很快就被转移了，因为小怪物发出了一声尖叫。让人熟悉的，噩梦般的尖叫。

Kylo愣了愣，顿时知道发生了什么。


	16. Chapter 16

持续不断的尖叫一直在Kylo耳边炸响，小怪物的脑袋也以某种并不规律的频率开始不断撞击着Kylo的腹部。“可恶，里面全满了。”Hux的声音响起，然后是另一道，和更多道。“那就掏出来，不然也是烂在里面。”“别光站着，过来帮帮忙。”“真扫兴，把他的手给我。”“后面这个洞如何？”“没兴趣。”“反正都没用，有什么好介意的。”“让我来试试。”“妈的，凭什么我在干活你在爽？”“那你伸到他嘴里去啊？”

小怪物的尖叫停止了，变成了沉闷的呜咽，仿佛嘴里塞满了什么东西。他的头顶这次牢牢抵在Kylo的大腿内侧，不断转动着。仿佛想要甩开嘴里的东西。Kylo不安地僵硬着，隔着一成薄薄的布，脑子里不可抑制地想象出正在发生的画面。他的心脏开始快速跳动起来，连腹部都有了隐约的抽痛。汗水不断从额头滑下，Kylo甚至有冲动直接站起来毁灭这一切。直到被一句话打断——

“变大一点。”急促的抽打声落在躯体上，小怪物的身体也被拉了起来，短暂地离开了Kylo。”快变成mommy的样子，你不是很擅长吗？”小怪物呜咽着，似乎在抗拒。但Hux们似乎用了什么手段，令小怪物发出了更痛苦的声音。“别磨蹭了！你以为我们很想跟你玩儿呢？要不是mommy——”声音的主人啐了一口，没有说下去。

Kylo的脑子被他们所提出的要求震成了碎片，他彻底僵硬在原地，难以置信自己听到了声么。压在他身体上的小怪物最终还是屈服了，他拉长了四肢和躯干，变成了一个更高大的形象趴在Kylo身上。Kylo几乎能感觉到那张和自己一摸一样脸喷出的呼吸，被羞辱的感觉顿时令他眼睛烧的通红。这群怪物！

“这就对了，把自己扳开！”小怪物的身体被摆弄着，嘴里的东西也似乎退了出去。他的脑袋靠在Kylo胸口，肩膀在被扭动间推挤着腹部。抽打的声音又响了起来，Kylo听见了自己隐忍的哭声。“说话啊！你知道我们想听什么。”

“mo……mommy想要……宝宝们的肉棒！”“把屁股翘高点。”

“宝宝们……快来喂……mommy……”“自己用手指捅进去。”

“mommy……好饿……”“出点水给自己润一润。”

“mommy……里面好湿……好热……好难受……宝宝快进来给mommy——”未尽的话语变成了一声尖叫，紧接着是更多声。仿佛小怪物同时被捅了好几刀。他的哭声大了起来，听在Kylo耳里像刀割一样难受。但小怪物还没有停止，他嘶哑地哽咽着继续说着让Kylo恶心的话语：“不够！不够！mommy还要！宝宝们再进来多一点啊—— ”一个逐渐涨大起来的腹部顶在了Kylo的下腹，并不断压迫着他。他甚至能感觉到肚皮下面的动静。反胃的感觉不断涌上喉咙，只要一想到他们想要这样对待他——Kylo征了征。不对，他们已经这么对待过他了。屈辱的记忆被眼前的一幕幕不断唤醒，那些充满了肢体触手和卵的画面不断再Kylo脑子里闪现。Kylo咬紧了牙关，才没有使自己害怕的颤抖起来。而外面的行为正在一步步升级，小怪物不断被要求以Kylo的口吻说出各种下流的要求。Hux们甚至还做出了新的提议。“把胸再变大一点，像孕妇那样。”“你要喝奶吗哈哈哈”“滚开！我早就想揉揉看了。”“不错的提议。”“mommy快把胸给我们玩儿啊。”

小怪物从Kylo身上被拉了起来，似乎再次被迫完成了他哥哥们的要求。房间里的灯被打开，Kylo透过布料隐约看见好几只手在对方胸部处拉扯揉弄。“真软啊。”“可惜mommy没有这个。”“行了，玩玩这个小mommy就不错了。你还真想吃奶啊。”“这小东西不是吃过吗？”“哦？告诉哥哥，什么味儿啊？”“香嘛？甜嘛？”小怪物无措地点着头，似乎嘴里再次被塞进了什么玩意儿。然后Kylo听到了一阵混乱而放肆的笑声——他从未从真正的Hux那里听见过这样的笑声。“怎么样，哥哥给你的是不是也很好吃啊？”小怪物的嘴被放开了，他瑟缩着回答。“好吃……”

“别研究他的胸了，快把这个屁股填满。”有人拍打着小怪物的臀部，并将他重新推回Kylo身上。两团软肉正好磨蹭着Kylo的胸部，小怪物的脑袋搭靠在Kylo肩窝。他整个身体都被顶的耸动着，一下一下的磨蹭着Kylo。Kylo即尴尬又羞愤的忍耐着，咬紧了牙齿拒绝着诡异的感觉。而小怪物的肚子开始变的更大了一些，似乎又有新的卵被挤了进去。他一直无声地哭泣着，眼泪甚至渗透了Kylo的衣服。这时又有人不满足了，他摸到了小怪物的两腿间。“mommy高兴的时候这里会硬诶，你怎么都没反应？”“我……”小怪物缩了缩身体，正想解释就被另一人抽打了屁股。“别夹紧，卵进不去了。”他立刻调整姿势把腿分的更开。“快翘起来给我们看看。”小怪物咬着牙，似乎努力了一番才唤醒自己沉睡的巨物。“哥哥们也来帮你爽一爽。”另一人拎着腰上的皮肉，“你该说什么？”“谢……谢谢宝宝……mommy很高兴……”不知道是手还是什么的玩意儿圈着小怪物的阴茎开始套弄起来，结合着身后的挺送，巨大的前端不断撞击到Kylo的大腿内侧。这让他十分暴躁，他几乎要克制不住自己了。“什么垫子，还挺软……”Hux嘀咕了一句，成功将Kylo的怒火吓了回去。他反复抿着自己的嘴唇咬紧牙关，手指在可动的范围内不断摸索着光剑剑柄。只要他摁下开关，就能通穿压在身上的人！这个巨大的耻辱！

很快，Hux就对小怪物的阴茎下达了新的命令。“给你弄了这么久，怎么还不射点东西出来？”“我没……”小怪物解释着，却被抓着头发扭过了头。“让你射就射，是不是要让我把卵灌进你的嘴里？嗯？”小怪物害怕的抖了抖，涨红了脸。他努力绷紧身子，最终从阴茎吐出一股淡淡的水流。“不错嘛！”Hux们大笑了起来，揉弄着小怪物的头。“这个时候该说什么啊？”“宝宝……宝宝好棒……mommy……mommy好爽……再……再来……？”他恐惧地看着对方，完全没有注意到自己的尿液全部都淋在了Kylo的裆部。Kylo感觉自己已经无法忍耐这场闹剧了！他深吸一口气准备站起来结束一切——

“该干正事了。”Hux的声音再度打断了Kylo，他们放开了对小怪物的压制，纷纷后退了一些。Kylo正疑惑要发生什么，就看见了惊悚的一幕。Hux们分别从不同的地方裂开，一堆堆形状各异的触手翻挤纠缠着涌出，像无数条蛇一样。它们在原地舒展了一会儿，就猛地扑向小怪物。“哥哥不要——”他尖叫着，被狠狠摁倒在Kylo身上，向后拉扯的脖子弯曲成令人惊讶的角度，一根肥大的触手立刻绕着脖子从下巴塞了进去，并不断向里面深入，仿佛捅到胃底。而他的身后，无数更尖细的触手头部正在疯狂的从两腿间的裂缝钻入。小怪物拼命挣扎，手脚、肩背、腰跨却都被紧紧按住，不容丝毫反抗逃避。他的肚子以肉眼可见的速度大了起来，压迫着Kylo自己的肚子，仿佛要炸开一样。

Kylo瞪大眼看着突然发生的一切，恐惧握紧了他的心脏，再也提不起丝毫的反抗力气。

一颗颗形状明显的卵也开始从触手下浮现，他们有序并谦让地一个个滑进小怪物体内，每进入一颗小怪物的身体都仿佛被往前推动了一下。而他仍然保持翘起的巨大阴茎，正好在这推动下正正撞击着Kylo的私处。Kylo一开始没有察觉到，因为他彻底被眼前的景象捕获了全部心神。但随着撞击的明显和加快，再加上因为湿润而变薄的面料……Kylo发现了身下的异样。从轻轻的搔挠，变成重重地撞击——仿佛正在下体里抽送。他的心脏狂跳着，眼睛不自觉变的通红。

那些无尽的卵好像在通过这一次次的撞击进入他的体内。

Kylo回想起某个同样恶心恐怖并羞耻的画面，眼泪再也控制不住的流了下来。


	17. Chapter 17

漫长而无尽的排卵行为一直在继续。而Kylo只能继续僵硬着，不断抵抗来自身下的异样。他敏感的下体在一次次撞击中似乎有了软化的迹象，这让Kylo更加的羞耻和惊恐。一边忍受着体内不自觉的收缩，一边眼泪也流的更凶了一些。他甚至怀疑如果不是自己裤子成为了最后一道防线，他那总是背叛自己的下体早就迫不及待地吞下了嘴边的巨物。而且他完全无法控制住自己体内涌上的热潮，在这诡异的撞击中不断慢慢从身下溢出。Kylo用力绞着自己的手指，闭着眼睛不断在心里祈求默念。奢望一切能够尽快结束。他的脚趾在靴子里汗湿的绷紧，嘴里甚至尝到了因为太过用力的腥味。而全力抗拒欲望的结果，就是他并没有发现一条条小小的触手溜进了遮盖他的布料下方。它们好像蛇的信子那样浅浅地舔着布料上的水渍，动作轻柔地完全没有让Kylo发现。并在每当Kylo怀疑什么时，故意操控着小怪物的阴茎重重撞击Kylo引发对方心神的涣散。

Hux们慢慢变回一部分人形，交换着心照不宣的笑容。“mommy真是又香又甜啊……”他们感叹着，而Kylo本以为他们在说小怪物。“好想进去mommy的子宫啊，那么温暖。”“柔软。”“还有mommy的嘴唇。”“即使是男性的胸部也好捏到不可思议。”“下面会一直吸。””还一直哭。”“里面超热情。”“被塞满了也还想要。”“吃进去的时候总是迫不及待。”“夹着东西磨蹭的样子也很可爱。”“小mommy还是比不上啊。”他们讨论着，竞相翻出过往那些和Kylo交配的记忆。Kylo忍受着恶魔们的低语，身体被迫回忆起自己曾经被对待的种种。他的内心越来越恐慌，身体却越来越饥渴。仿佛自己和那些Hux们的交配都美好到值得反复回味一般。但他很清楚不是，那都是极其糟糕、恐怖、强迫的行为。他们总是会控制住他的身体，给他灌入让人无法反抗的激素，像烈性的春药，模拟出发情期，让他的下面变成一张饥渴的婊子。直到现在，都敏感的那怕只是隔靴搔痒也会湿到流水。

他在心里默念Hux的名字，想象对方严厉的眼睛和会落在屁股上脸上的手掌。他不是怪物。他不是怪物！他也不是他们的mommy！

仿佛听到了他心中的呐喊似得，这场畸形秀终于停止了。Hux们收回自己的肢体，重新变成衣冠楚楚的人类模样。他们都穿着笔挺的制服，梳着整齐的发型，面无表情的时候，看不出和Hux有什么不同的区别。他们将小怪物随意地扔在地上，彼此调笑着比对了卵的数量。“本来都是留给mommy的，啧。”一个Hux用脚踢了踢小怪物，“便宜你了。”他们陆续走出门外，最后一个人回头警告了小怪物：“自己乖乖滚回去，再躲起来就不会这么轻易放过你了。”他的口气十分严肃，像极了Hux。Kylo忍不住也抖了抖，无法想象如果被Hux知道了今天所发生的这一切，会有什么样的后果——他就仿佛那个被一堆触手轮番填满的人是自己一样恐慌。

等Hux们彻底离开，Kylo立刻就把身上不知死活的躯体掀开。他有些脚软的扶着旁边的杂物箱站了起来，目光不明地看着躺地上的人影。小怪物仍然保持着Kylo的模样，全身布满被凌虐的痕迹。已经无法合拢的双腿曲着，巨大的肚子里有着肉眼可见的动静。Kylo咬着嘴，不知道该怎么办才好的时候小怪物突然动了一下。他的腰挺了挺，一个娇小的卵就从腿间的裂缝处滑了出来。被撑开的入口处，隐约还有另一颗更大一点的卵。Kylo立刻捂住了嘴，最终无法抑制的扶墙呕吐了起来。

当初他被那群怪物带走以后……Kylo眼睛通红的想着，Hux来带找他时，看到的是不是也是这副模样？还是更恶心更凄惨？Kylo粗暴地擦了擦嘴，逃也式的离开了房间。

而他不知道的是。在他离开后，Hux们又返回了储藏间。躺在地上的小怪物也坐了起来，表情不善地抱着肚子。一个Hux上前摸了摸他的脑袋，“表现不错。”小怪物慢慢缩小，变回原本幼年Kylo的样子。这让他的肚子更大了，仿佛顶着一个巨大的球。“这么多。”他不太高兴的撅着嘴，重新躺下打开了双腿。“哥哥们帮我掏出来一点嘛～”上扬的尾音带着明显的撒娇，“人家都动不了了。”“真拿你没办法，明明是自己想要的。”另一个Hux上前半跪下，将手覆盖到他双腿间。“这些卵都足够你下一轮生长了，你真的要让我们拿出来？”小怪物用脚趾踩了踩对方的裆部，“你们给太快了，我来不及吃。帮帮我嘛，哥哥。”Hux叹了口气，将那只脚往裆部又摁了摁。“都让你蹭了那么久的妈咪还撒娇，真是个坏孩子。”“才不是呢！”小怪物嘟囔着，然后在身下那只手伸进去时舒服地出了口气。“明明很舒服啊，mommy为什么总害怕呢？”“哼。你以为mommy是你吗？”另一个Hux从小怪物身后蹲下，把他的身体托了起来。“mommy可是很脆弱的，一不小心就会容易坏掉。”“反正我不会嘛。哥哥们要对我做什么都可以哦！”小怪物扭了扭，让自己更顺利的吞下另一个进入身体的部分。“你们都要进来吗？”小怪物看向其他人，“需要我再变成mommy的样子嘛？”他一边说着一边拉长了身形，“这样你们可以进来的多一点哦？像你们对mommy做过的那样。”“就你知道的多。”Hux们围了上去，拉开小怪物的身体。“mommy好痒哦～宝宝们快来帮人家捅一捅嘛。”小怪物咯咯的笑着，愉快地吞下了凑到嘴边的阴茎。

“下次再把mommy骗出来玩吧！说不定到时候将军就准我们进去了，”

而与此同时，逃回房间的Kylo正在浴室里发疯一般清洗着自己。明明他的身上没有任何痕迹，他却仍然觉得那些出现在小怪物身上的伤痕和液体都盘踞在自己身上一样。他反复的冲洗着，直到肌肤都开始发白变皱……肚子里的卵突然不安的动了动，成功换回了Kylo濒临崩溃的神志。他有些绝望地蹲进水里，难过地抚摸着自己的肚子。“Hux……”他喃喃念着，回想起对方曾经说的话语。那些不怎么动听，也不体贴，却奇迹般能安抚他的话语：“没错，他们是一群怪物。我也是。”Kylo抿了抿自己的嘴，又想起了对方是如何贴着自己的耳朵轻声说出：“你也是我的小怪物。”

Kylo突然从水里站了起来，他快速裹上浴袍奔回了床上，努力汲取着床铺间Hux留下的气息。他将自己蜷缩起来，抓着光剑剑柄努力抱紧自己。仿佛只有这样才会感觉到安全和温暖。

Kylo流着泪睡了过去。

他很快陷入一个绮丽的梦里。梦中Hux俯压在他身上，将自己血脉怒张的阴茎慢慢挺送进kylo的下体里。进入的过程无比的缓慢，甚至还带着一丝涨裂的疼痛。“太大了。”他向Hux抱怨，得到了很多轻吻和安抚。Kylo努力放松着自己，用腿牢牢勾缠着对方。终于，Hux将自己彻底埋了进去，Kylo动了动，开始扭着腰配合对方火力全开的热情抽送。Kylo在这攻势下迅速变的湿软难耐，他有些迷乱地呻咛起来。

“看着我。”Hux突然命令到，Kylo眨了眨因为情动而模糊地双眼，看向Hux。对方的五官突然发生了变化，在Kylo放大的瞳孔里变成了他自己的模样。Kylo恐惧地看着对方露出一个羞涩的微笑：“mommy。”然后对方的身后突然出现了一个Hux，粗暴沉默地从后面进入了上方的怪物，对方闷哼了一声，阴茎猛地冲向Kylo直接抵至深处。然后是更多的Hux出现，他们不断增加着，挥舞着长长的触须，从各种地方捅进他身上人的体内，还摸到了Kylo的身上。他们堵住他的嘴，蹂躏他的胸，挤压着他的腹部，将他的腿彻底拉开至极限。身上的人不断用胯下巨物撞击着Kylo，一直叩到了他的子宫门前。熟悉的感觉在那里揉弄着，一个圆润的硬物抵到了瓣膜处，仿佛要将硬生生地推挤进去——

Kylo尖叫着醒了过来。他一睁眼，就发现Hux正俯视着他。


	18. Chapter 18

“做噩梦了？”Hux一只手撑在Kylo脑袋边，表情冷淡地看着他。Kylo眼睛一红，委屈地抿紧了嘴。他刚想说什么，下身就突然传了异样的动静。Hux的手正放在那里，并握着一根含在他体内坚硬冰冷的东西。“什么梦让你咬的这么紧？嗯？”他转动着那个表面并不平整的东西，打量着Kylo。

“拿出去！”Kylo无由来地愤怒起来，并伸手抓住Hux将体内的玩意儿扯了出来。发出波的一声。Hux冷笑着甩开了他的手，将手中的东西丢进Kylo怀里——他的光剑剑柄，末端带着明显的水渍。“你——！”Hux摘掉了自己沾染上液体的手套，坐在床边点了一支烟。“我一进来就看见你自己在磨蹭这玩意儿。”他冷笑了一声，“喂了你那么多天，一躺下就又想要了？”

“我没有！”Kylo怒吼着反驳对方。“自己先摸摸下面湿成什么样了再骗我。”Hux抽着烟，对Kylo的声辩不置可否。Kylo委屈极了，他恼怒地握紧自己的剑柄，肩膀因为难过和气愤剧烈地起伏起来。“说说看梦到了什么。”Hux催促着他，仿佛很有兴趣的样子。Kylo却当是新的羞辱，倔强地别过了头。他咬着自己的嘴唇，也不敢将刚才的梦境告诉对方。

“不想说？”Hux抖了抖烟灰，站起身来。“好吧。”他转身准备离开，Kylo立刻紧张地叫住对方。“Hux！”“嗯？”Hux不耐烦地看着他。Kylo心里更难受了，巨大的委屈盘踞在心头。他咬了咬牙，最终垂下眼睛。“别走。”他不自觉地收紧双腿蜷缩起来，仿佛一只落入陷阱的可怜猎物。“陪陪我。”他向Hux祈求。Hux看了他一会儿，没有回应。Kylo闭上眼睛，眼泪无声地滑了下来。他拽紧自己身上狼狈的浴袍，不敢再看Hux，怕对方嘲笑自己的懦弱。很快，离开的脚步声就响了起来。Kylo心里默念了一声果然，更加难过起来。他的心脏仿佛被抓紧了一样，使呼吸都无法顺畅。

投在身上的光线再一次被阴影遮住了，Kylo有些疑惑地抬起头，发现脱掉了外套的Hux正站在那里。他惊讶地张着嘴，将一副蠢样子落在对方眼里。Hux抬起膝盖挪到床上，勾了勾嘴角。“过来。”他拍拍身前，表情看不出什么情绪。Kylo立刻迫不及待的爬了过去。

他趴伏在对方腿上，汲取着Hux指尖的烟味，心里终于安定了下来。

那些恐慌、惊吓、愤怒慢慢地从心里退了下去，仿佛在狂风骤雨中摇曳的船，终于抓住了一个稳定的锚点。Hux抚摸着手下大型生物的背脊，没有安慰他也没有询问他，但是这片刻的安静，反而更让Kylo感到舒适。他甚至久违的，进入了原力的冥想中。而Hux只是安静地打量他，仿佛一尊雕像。等Kylo再回过神的时候，他才发现自己可耻地蜷缩在对方身上，仿佛一个离不开母亲的幼童般紧紧抱着Hux的腰。他有些羞愧地红了脸，不自在的转了转脑袋。Hux突然笑了出来，“你还害羞？”他隔着浴袍拧了一把对方的屁股，打破屋里的宁静。Kylo的脸更红了，甚至身子也热了起来。他弓起背，想要躲开那只贴在屁股上的手。但Hux很快就察觉到他的意图，手指伸进臀缝摁了摁敏感的下体。“刚才不是湿的不得了吗？躲什么。”Kylo哼了哼，将Hux也抱的更紧了些。

“真不想要？”Hux的声音带上了明显地戏谑，他恶意地按压着敏感的地方，迫使Kylo不自在地扭了扭。他确实需要来自对方的性爱。Kylo想，而且他也没什么好和对方掩饰的。他有些羞涩地抬起头偷偷看向Hux，手掌暗示地撑在对方大腿内侧。因为Hux给他的是性，不是交配。

Hux如Kylo所愿地将他摁倒进床铺里，保持着面对面一上一下的姿势。Kylo立刻会意地将腿缠到了对方身上，黑色的浴袍从身上滑落，露出白的肌肤。他的私处在空气中紧张的颤抖，期待地收缩。Hux将他从浴袍中剥了出来，然后抱着对方坐了起来。他的裤裆早被Kylo迫不及待地扒开，尺寸可观地阴茎挺立在下腹处，衬着和发色相同的毛发，牢牢吸引着Kylo的目光。Hux示意Kylo自己坐上去。他立刻听话照做，一寸寸将伟岸的部位吃了进去。真是不可思议啊，Kylo想。即使进入过那么多次了，Hux也用各种方式对待过他了。他还是会在这种时候忘记对方是一个怪物的事实，并每一次对进入体内的部分感到惊叹。他抱紧了Hux的脖子，收紧腹部主动上下起来。“好棒。”他忍不住将心里的想法说了出来，他对身下那根坚硬烙铁的一切感想。“好大。”Kylo放纵自己，不断从嘴里吐出他的感觉。Hux抓着他屁股的手更用力了。“再深一点。”Kylo加快了自己的节奏，Hux也配合的挺起了腰。他沉默地干着Kylo，用阴茎诱导着对方说出更多的话。Kylo迅速地陷入迷乱的境地，他晃动着自己的脑袋，不断有汗水滑下。他的身体开始变的火热无比，而Hux仍然是凉的。他忍不住捧起对方的脸吻了下去，他想把自己的热量通通传递给对方。

在Hux模拟出一次射精灌进Kylo体内后，kylo也尖叫着达到了高潮。明明这次他自己的阴茎都没有硬，但快感却比过往数次交融都爆发地更加强烈。他想他终于变成了一个“女人”，Kylo露出苦笑。继而又想起在Hux眼里，他一直都是个雌性。Kylo又难过又甜蜜地趴在Hux肩膀上，感受着体内满满变软的阴茎。Hux真的完全就像一个人类，Kylo不得不说。他甚至能精准模仿出人类的一切，所以总让Kylo忘记对方的真实身份。如果没有其它那一切……Kylo将脑袋用力往Hux肩上压去，闭上了眼睛隐藏住自己的湿意。在没有发生那些事情前，他一直一厢情愿地把Hux看作单纯的FO将军——他的秘密情人。

可后来发生的事情他控制不住了。从第一次怀孕、生出那些卵、看见一堆堆小怪物仿佛恶心的肉块一样在培养池里游动。再到他被抓走，被迫生下更多的怪物……他已经不是人类了，自从生下第一胎怪物开始他就不是人类了。Kylo忍不住哭了起来，热烫的眼泪滑落到Hux背上。

“怎么又哭了？”Hux将Kylo的脑袋从肩膀上掰了下来，注视着他似乎无比悲伤的面孔。“看来怀孕真的让你变得多愁善感了。”将军垂着眼睛调侃自己的Omega，并用手指蹭掉了眼角无尽的泪痕。这温柔地举动让Kylo哭的更厉害了，难以抑制的伤心从他心底升起，并彻底泛滥成灾。他将额头抵在Hux胸口，整个人试图躲起来。“不准嘲笑我！”他含糊地低吼着，当即换来Hux一声轻笑。Kylo忍不住锤了对方一下，却立刻就被握住了手腕。“又撒娇。”亲昵地语气，却带着浓浓的漫不经心。Hux托起Kylo的屁股，退出他的体内。Kylo有些慌张地抱着Hux，无措地被对方转了个方向。不过Hux仍继续揽着他，只是将他调转成了依靠在怀的模样。高大的Kylo缩在Hux身上的样子其实有一些可笑，但Kylo并不在乎，即使Hux以此取笑他也不怕。

“给你看点好玩的东西。”Hux摸了摸Kylo的脑袋，将手腕上的通讯器伸到Kylo面前。一个全息画面弹了出来，是一个黑暗的储藏室。Kylo心中一惊，果不其然的发现自己的身影出现在了画面里。他缩瑟着发抖起来，心里绝望的想着Hux知道了。他恐慌着别开头，不想再重温那些恶梦般的场景。但Hux横在他身前的手制止了他，他坚定地命令Kylo：“看下去。”

被加快了速度的视频很快就播放完毕了，包括Kylo离开后发生的事情。Hux将重要的部分调回了正常速度，让Kylo清楚听见那些交谈。也成功让他从恐慌和害怕变成了彻底的愤怒。

“这下不难过了吧？”Hux亲了亲Kylo的面颊，仿佛自己只是关心对方的情绪。但他的下一句还是吸引了Kylo的注意：“穿上衣服跟我出来。”他将一件长袍和自己的披风丢给Kylo，“带上你的光剑。”虽然Kylo的脑子里还燃烧着自己被再度欺骗的事实，但仍然下意识遵从了Hux的指示。他下床套好长袍裹上披风，跟着Hux从卧室走向外面。

通往外室的门并没有关紧，但因为没人敢随意进入Hux的领域，所以Kylo也没有太过留意。可当Hux彻底推开房门时，他还是为眼前的景象瞪大了眼睛。

好几个Hux跪坐在地上，中间还躺着仍然顶着巨大肚子却昏迷不醒的小怪物。他们的表情都十分隐忍难堪，仿佛在人形下压抑着巨大的不甘。而另一个穿着制服的Hux站在一旁看押着他们。好几根纤细的触须从他颈后伸出来，牢牢圈在地上那些怪物的脖子上。Kylo隐约觉得对方有些熟悉。但那个Hux并没有看向他，而是恭敬地低头向将军行了一个完美的军礼。

“所以该怎么惩罚你们才好呢？”Hux牵着Kylo的手将他拉进怀里，“你们可是把LordRen都吓的做噩梦了呢。”


	19. Chapter 19

Hux虚抱着Kylo，手指搭在对方圆润的腹部上有一下没一下地抚摸着。相比其它Hux，他的表情即使冷淡，也在细微处更加丰富并人性化。此刻他半垂着眼，仿佛注意力全在怀中人身上。但没有一个Hux会真的这样以为。强烈的压迫感悬在空中，仿佛一把利剑，随时准备收割头颅。有几个家伙明显屈服了，他们恐慌地低下头，不再用视线控诉自己的兄长，也不再用那种挑衅的目光注视着Kylo。

Kylo为他们的态度感到更加的愤怒。当他们面对他时，总是肆无忌惮。甚至于现在胆敢欺骗玩弄他。他握紧了光剑，毫不克制地启动了红色的光束。不稳定的剑刃一如他内心燃烧的火焰，他要给他们教训！

“别着急。”Hux握住了Kylo的手腕，引领着他走到小怪物面前。“一个个来。”低鸣的剑刃被抵在了怪异而巨大的肚子上，Kylo心里为Hux的目的抖了抖。他内心隐约对接下来会发生的事情感到抗拒，一股难以言说的微妙排斥心理。仿佛他真的很在乎这些从他肚子里爬出来的怪物，Kylo在心里忍不住发笑。而在他走神的那一刻，Hux拉着Kylo的手划开了小怪物的肚子。

Kylo在变调的嘶吼尖叫中下意识地后退了一步彻底跌进Hux怀里，他有些惊恐地看着大大小小的卵从被破开的肚子里滚落出来，连着一些不知道是什么的黏液。他下意识捂住了自己的肚子，脸上血色全无。

“我很好奇。”Hux带着Kylo退开了被沾污的地板范围，“是你们一群人的主意，还是某一个人的主意。”他的目光仍然落在Kylo身上，并伸出一根细长的舌尖迅速舔掉了对方鼻尖的细汗。“去教训教训他们？”他鼓励地推了一把Kylo。

Kylo眼神阴郁地捏紧了剑柄，看向坐起身来不断嘶叫的小怪物——大约是伤害太重的缘故，对方的脸有些融化变形。细小的胳膊努力抱拢着破开的肚子，恐惧地慢慢后退。他的衣服也在这一击下变成了破布，被遮盖的下半身完全暴露了出来。Kylo无可避免地又看见了那根给自己带来巨大恐惧的粗壮阴茎。他眼神一暗，强忍着内心的恶心大步上前。手臂一挥，那根碍眼玩意就彻底从小怪物身上脱离了，连同双腿一起。它们在地板上像融化的蜡一样快速变成一堆难以形容的玩意儿，混合着满地的卵一起，像一滩呕吐物。Kylo忍不住转开头捂住了嘴，但视线余光仍然能看见有什么玩意儿在那堆东西里跳动。太恶心了！Kylo彻底转过身去，强烈的厌恶感和莫名的恐惧感侵袭了他，甚至使他瞬间出了整身的虚汗。他颤抖着看向Hux，寻找自己的安定之源。

“不习惯就别看了。”Hux缀着微笑将Kylo的脑袋按在自己肩膀上，“我记得你比较喜欢将他们烧成灰。”他注视着视线中开始抖动的身影，笑容又加深了一些。“不过那太便宜他们了。”他的手指沿着Kylo的头滑向结实的腰部，指尖轻轻地拍打着。“又吵、又恶心。”他看向仍然在嘶叫的小怪物，向身后的Hux递去了一个眼神。对方立刻会意，一根触须快速地伸出堵住了小怪物的嘴。瞬间安静下来的房间里，Kylo只能听见自己的呼吸声和一些挣扎的动静。他心上奇怪地蔓延出一股不忍来，但立刻就被更深地厌恶感强压下去了。Kylo不敢细细分辨那股莫名其妙的感觉是怎么回事，他将嘴唇贴向Hux的耳朵。“杀了他们！”

“不急。”Hux轻柔地拍了拍怀中人的腰背，仿佛全然没有注意到他们之间的姿势多么怪异。高大的Kylo弓着腰背将自己缩在将军的阴影下，而对方可以算得上单薄的躯体却笔直地像柄标杆。但他们却觉得这样的拥抱很契合，一如彼此在对方心里的位置。

“你们还有什么想对LordRen说的吗？”Hux的目光扫向地板上的家伙们。跪着的Hux们不安地动了动，目光有些恐慌。显然将军的怒火大大超出了他们的预期。小怪物似乎想说什么，他挣扎地更厉害甚至放弃了自己的肚子。一只手向着Kylo的方向努力伸去，掌心也变化着挤出了一张嘴的形状：“mommy——”混合着Hux与Kylo两种声线的声音从他掌心发出，Kylo心头一跳，随即燃烧起更猛烈的怒火。

“闭嘴！”他在Hux肩头吼了出来，“不准那么叫我！”他抬起头转身，用光剑指着小怪物及地上的每一个人，“你们这群怪物！不准这么叫我！我不是！”小怪物的手掌犹不死心地向前伸了伸，还想再说些什么。但Kylo并没有给它机会。他一剑捅穿了细小的手掌，然后又挥动剑柄砍断了那根已经不能再说是手臂的玩意儿。仿佛还不够泄愤似地，澎湃的原力也爆发了出来。小怪物被猛地击向后方，发出一声闷响。制着他的Hux也身型不稳地晃了晃，但很快还是站住了脚将小怪物压制地更彻底。Kylo没有注意到这个细节，他眼睛通红地注视着地上被拖出一路的卵，并低喘着气，仿佛刚刚的一击耗去了全部的力气。Kylo咬了咬牙，用光剑戳爆了滚到脚边的粉红球体。

“好了。”Hux从后面拉住Kylo的手，“你需要休息。”他将Kylo的手指从光剑开关上挪开，并强迫对方再次转过身面对自己。“回里面房间去。”Hux向自己的Omega要求。Kylo抿紧嘴，最终点了点头。

他绷紧肩膀离开Hux，刚走出几步就听见对方吩咐。“去看着LoreRen。”站在一旁的Hux收回了自己外伸的肢体，低头转向了Kylo。Kylo立刻下意识地排斥这个安排，他已经不想再和Hux以外的任何人独处一室了。但当他回头抗议时，Hux却用眼神制止了他。“放心。”他安抚对方，“我处理完就进来。”

Kylo的嘴唇动了动，扫了眼旁边面无表情的Hux，最终妥协地走向房间。卧室门很快在两人身后被关上，Kylo心里抖了抖，再度看了一眼安静站在门前的Hux。对方仿佛空气一样沉默，视线也只落在脚前三米的地方。他最大程度地降低了自己的存在感，令Kylo稍感安慰了些。他握紧黑色的剑柄，在房间里有些焦虑地来回走动着，一边好奇着Hux会怎样教训那些可恶地怪物们，一边内心又忍不住蔓延出一股恐慌——为那些怪物们。不！Kylo惊觉地摇了摇头，他不应该关心他们的下场！他们并不是真的——Kylo咬了咬牙，坐到了房间另一头的座椅上。他为自己倒了杯水，想要彻底抛开脑子里奇怪的情绪。但水杯刚举到唇边，门外就发出了一声沉重的巨响。

Kylo警惕地抬起头看向门，但除了安静站立的Hux没有任何异样。仿佛刚才只是他的幻觉。Kylo开始不安起来，他总觉得外面发生了很不好的事情，原力这样告诉他。但这种不好似乎又不是发生在Hux身上——他明明不会对发生在别人身上的厄运而紧张！脑子里曾隐约闪过的念头突然清晰地浮现了出来：他们影响了他！当他们在他肚子里的时候！他们就开始影响了他！他们把他当成了母亲，并且也让他这么认为了！这个恐怖的结论在得出的一瞬间，将让Kylo明白了为什么即使他们对他做了各种各样糟糕恶劣的事情后，他也没有哪怕一次地想要真正动手杀掉他们！

他以为自己保护卵只是一种难以抗拒的Omega本能，而没想到的是那些怪物竟然还让他甚至不愿意伤害他们！

Kylo下意识地捂住了肚子，并将剑柄紧紧抵在上面。难道他真的变成了mommy？他有些迷茫又有些恼怒，那Hux呢？让他一次次怀孕的Hux是不是也用了同样的方法让他接受了他怪物的事实？不对。Kylo再次摇摇头，是他要求Hux让他怀孕的。他咬紧嘴唇，他不应该怀疑Hux。Hux和那些怪物们是不一样的。在接受怪物前他就接受了Hux，并不是因为Hux是怪物才被迫接受如今这一切的。

Kylo的眼睛又红了起来，他悄悄打量着站着门口的Hux。有些事情是他自找的，而Hux警告过他。是曾经的他太天真了。那时候他甚至从未想过为什么那么多次的性交中，Hux都没有丁点儿想要标记他的念头。而当他第一次怀孕时，他甚至都没留意到自己的信息素毫无变化。他还记得那时候其它下属有些惊恐的眼神，但他以为只是因为他怀孕了。

门外再次传来一些动静。短促的尖叫和家具翻到的声响，然后又很快恢复一片平静。Kylo注意到站着门口的人微微皱起了眉头。“外面发生了什么？”他撇开脑子混乱的思路，将注意力集中到眼前来。Hux抬头看了Kylo一眼，又沉默地低下头。“回答我！”对方的举动立刻激怒了Kylo，他站了起来。

Hux快速地看了Kylo一眼，犹豫地动了动唇。“您不需要担心。”他最终在对方几乎实质性型的目光下妥协地说到。但显然这个答案并不足以安抚Kylo敏感地神经，他无法继续忍受这些Hux对他的轻视——仿佛他只有生育一个作用。

Kylo绷紧下颌，猛地抬起手臂握紧了手掌。Hux立刻被原力掐住了脖子。“回答我！外面发生了什么！”Hux毫无反抗地垂着视线，并抿紧了嘴。而这沉默的对抗只是更多地挑动了Kylo的怒火，他也正急需一些发泄，来证明自己对这些该死的怪物并不存在任何心软！

“不想说是吧？”Kylo继续收紧手掌，使Hux的脖子发出了恐怖的声响。“那我就自己来找。”

原力凶猛地刺进了Hux的脑子。Kylo甚至暗自为如此轻易地侵入吃了一惊，然后他迅速地在对方尚未反应过来时捕捉到了一股明显的思维——Kylo看见脸上带着放松笑容地自己呼唤对方：“Hux。”


	20. 最初的开始

航行中的巨大战舰就如同一艘飘荡在深海的孤独船只。即使有漫天星辰做伴，也静默如幽灵。

上面承载的过万生命却自成一方天地，仿佛辛劳的蚂蚁般在自己的既定轨道上爬行着。他们前进的脚步组成了这艘巨大生命体的血液，带动它在无尽宇宙中前进。KyloRen也是其中一员，同时也是少数珍贵的自由一员。他可以在任何时候前往任何想要去往的地点，即便是逆流。

处于非战备状态的定居者，能源正以一种低耗的状态供给着。这使得舰内大部分的通道都显得不够明亮，多数士兵也在为期一周的长途航行中被安排在各自的舱室休息。所以当Kylo站在离舰桥最近并最大的舱室门口时，周围空无一人。他透过头盔阴郁地盯着闭合的金属门，仿佛已经看穿了面前的遮挡物并清晰的观察着内中的一切。

这间舱室属于定局者的另一名最高领导者，FO年轻的Hux将军——一个傲慢到让人厌恶的家伙，特别是对Kylo来说。即使他们已经在骚扰新共和国边境的战事上合作了一路，双方也仍旧没有配合出什么默契。Kylo十分痛恨对方那故作姿态打量着自己的目光，因为他总能从那张面无表情的脸上看到一丝淡淡的嘲讽与轻蔑。而每一次当他们共同向最高领导进行汇报时，这种情绪更会呈几何级数的进行上涨，使他恨不能将光剑捅进那张喋喋不休又刻薄的嘴里。然而，不行。他只能继续压抑着躁动的愤怒，同对方一样继续忍耐着自己的存在。并时刻准备着将对手踢下那个平起平坐的位置。

但Kylo发觉到了Hux的秘密。这也是他此刻站在这里的原因，他想要挖掘出这个秘密成为手中羞辱对方的利剑，使自己看到那颗红发的脑袋最终匍伏在脚边。

Kylo有些兴奋地握紧了手，迫不及待动有原力打开了面前并没有赋予他权限的门扉。空旷的房间立刻毫无保留的展现在他面前，一如往常模样。这间舱室同时是Hux的办公场所，Kylo也并非第一次踏入。所以他一眼就能看出异样。缺少主人所在的地方十分安静而黑暗，仅是保持着随时可继续进行工作的状态。正常到好像被按下暂停键，却又缺少了那名坐在巨大桌案后的施令者。kylo的瞳孔在黑暗中放大了一些。

果然如他所料。

每隔一段时间，Hux总会在舰上消失一段时间。但是对方安排的很巧妙，完美的工作间歇与项目计划更替使任何人都没有察觉到这个空档。而当下属们刚刚开始想要寻找上峰时，Hux也会恰好地出现在他该在的位置。所以没有人注意到，除了舰上唯一无需理会Hux命令的Kylo。

Kylo舔了舔自己有些发干的嘴唇，走向角落里不起眼的一扇小门。观察过几次后他就发现了，Hux应该是躲在了门后的专属休息室里。所以，关于躲在里面避开所有人的理由，Kylo十分好奇。会不舍是因为对方和他一样是一名罕见的Omega，正躲在里面悄悄解决着自己的发情期呢？那Hux身上即便很淡却也同样让人恶心的Alpha味道又是从哪里来的呢？他是否偷偷安排了一名Alpha在房间里正疯狂地操着自己呢？Kylo诡异地幻想着对方脸上出现情欲失控的表情，手心微微地有些开始出汗。所以每次消失后他身上的味道都会有微妙的改变，并且隔一段时间舰上总会莫名其妙的失踪一两个人，而他们唯一的共同点都是地位低下的Alpha。毕竟Beta闻不到那些味道，而Alpha既没有兴趣也没有胆量去探究将军阁下身上的信息素。所以只有他，只有身为Omega的他察觉到了。

Kylo愉快地用原力探索着门后的空间。他能感觉到宽敞的休息室内同样空无一人，但同时又有一股澎湃的生命力。一定是Hux搞来了什么扰乱他原力的玩意儿，他知道对方防范着自己。不过没关系，只要等他送上了那份大礼，他就可以看尽对方的丑态了。Kylo从腰带上摸出自己特地准备的小东西，同时摁下了自己头盔上的屏蔽装置。这可是他特地在上次发情时为对方提取准备的东西，就等着这一刻发挥效果了。

原力使Kylo轻松地将休息室舱门滑开一条小缝，他手指一动就将掌中的东西丢了进去。舱门复又紧闭，Kylo耐心地等待着对方即将到来的失控，在心里默默计划着一会儿要怎样记录下那些有趣的画面。不知道有多少人会对Hux这个秘密感兴趣，他相信在此之后，等将军阁下还有机会再次站立在那群Alpha士兵面前训示时，会有多少人在心里同时描绘着对方在自己胯下展示着Omega发情的放荡。光是想象那些美妙的画面，Kylo就忍不住得意起来。估摸着时间差不多了，即使门后任然保持着诡异的安静，他也同样自信地开门进入。他倒要看看对方能忍到什么时候。

但计划却在踏入房间的这一刻嘎然而止。因为同样黑暗的休息室中明显空无一人。

这不可能！Kylo迅速用原力展开探索，除了任然包裹着整个房间的那股生命力外，单调的布置毫无疑问地显示着空无一人的结果。Kylo愤怒地一脚踩碎了挥发干净的发情诱导素，暴躁地在房间里转着圈。他不相信！Hux一定躲在某个地方！像所有发情地Omega一样屁股里正含着根棒子扭捏喘息！这里一定还有什么他不知道的地方！他闯进相连的卫浴室，粗暴地打开了隐藏在墙面的储物间。可结果却赤裸裸地嘲笑着他，视线和原力都清晰地彰显出计划的失败。

Kylo的喉咙里发出恼怒地声音，考虑出去探查是否还有另外的暗室存在。正准备转动脚后跟时，房间门却突然毫无预兆地关上了。关门的声音使Kylo一惊，立刻转身看向与墙面完美贴合在一起的门扉所在。一股不安也顿时涌上心头。

“你在找我？”

毫无情绪波动的声音突然炸响在耳边。当Kylo转头时却突然感觉脖子一痛，针扎一样地麻痹感迅速在全身蔓延开来。他顿时失去力气跪倒下去，头盔撞击在地面上时发出了沉闷的声音。

“呵。”那道让人该死熟悉的声音继续响起，“居然自己送上门来。”

他果然又被耍了！Kylo愤怒地在内心深处咆哮，手上却聚不起一丝力量。该死的这个混蛋用了什么？失去掌握的感觉使Kylo焦急了起来，慌乱探出的原力却仍然没有捕捉到Hux的所在。他的眼皮也越来越沉重，在即将失去视线的那一刻，Kylo清晰地听到了头盔被打开的声音。糟糕！Kylo妄图用最后的力气屏住呼吸，却任然无法阻止甜腻又熟悉到让人恶心的味道窜进鼻子里。 诱导素忠实地完成着使命，使自己包裹着的Omega开始绽放出情欲旺盛地姿态。热潮毫无阻碍地从Kylo身体深处涌了上来，他闷哼出声，却连手指都动不了。原力也在此刻开始奔溃退散，他彻底陷入了无助的困境。

很快Kylo就模糊地感觉到头盔被摘了下来，身上泛起的热汗迅猛地湿润了他的发根，使它们像无数纤细扭曲的蛇一样贴在脸上。有什么冰冷又滑腻的东西顺着他的脖子钻进了衣领，沿着他的皮肤不断游走。像某种细长的虫一样，轻巧地爬走在他已经开始敏感起来的身体上。从未接受过标记的Omega立刻不受控制地抖动起来，但也无法阻止那些微弱的骚扰。更多的触碰从肌肤上传来，有一些开始加重了力气，使Kylo能感觉到自己被推倒地更彻底。未知地恐惧使他想要蜷紧身体，但表现在外的却只是缩了缩下身开始苏醒的性器口。黏腻的液体被分泌了出来，伴随着更加强烈的味道，Kylo嘴里发出了最后反抗地呻吟。但听上去，又更像一种含羞的邀请。他的意识也随之沉入了深渊。

接下来发生的一切十分模糊，又似乎顺其自然。

情欲中奔溃的意志与混乱的思维结合着身体所传来的每一个信息，迅速在大脑内搭建出无比真实的幻境。就像无数个在发情期做的桃色春梦，即使人知道这是羞耻的妄想，又期望正在身临其境。

Kylo梦见自己被剥下了所有的束缚，赤裸躺到在巨大而柔软的花瓣上。他感觉自己被舔舐，无数手指触碰着体表的敏感点。他在恍惚中想着竟然有这么宽大肥厚的舌头，慢一步又发现是合拢的花瓣正贴在他的肌肤上。花芯处的花蕊缠绕着他的下身，摩挲着已经彻底打开的Omega性器。前端无数细小的触手攀附在他最柔嫩的肌理上，一点点地前进。那细密的感觉刺激着Kylo。前一秒妄图反抗阻止，后一秒又忍不住想要将自己打地更开。他在发情，他模糊地想着。他应该被什么东西进入，堵住他的嘴好不再散发那些黏糊糊的味道。他刚这么想着，就感觉嘴里探进了什么东西。不对，不是这里。他想摇头，却感觉手臂被抬起拉伸。身体好像被吊了起来，却又没有下坠感。双腿似乎被弯折跪在了花蕊丛上，紧紧合拢的花瓣也从四面八方包裹支持着他。他感觉到了窒息，但好像自己又并不需要呼吸。花瓣表面湿润的液体滋润着火热的身体，使他可以将注意力更多地关注在被缠绕的下身。它们灵活地钻进了缝隙里，探索着Kylo未曾被活物光临过的秘密花园。松动的门栏在这盛情下慢慢打开，展示出自己珍藏的宝贵沃土。无数热浪涌起，像夏季恼人的暖风吹拂着来客们进到更里面去。Kylo不由绷紧了身体，颤抖又紧张地等待着陌生人的首次踏足。

小心翼翼落下的脚步，明明微弱地像一粒雪落在土地上，带来的影响却仿佛一块烙铁投进了冰地里。Kylo惊觉于这一次的触碰。那是在身体最深的内部，被抓住了最敏感的一小块嫩肉。他想尖叫，却被堵住了喉咙，想抱紧自己却被掰开了身体，他只有一波滚烫的热液如同烈酒，欢迎着来到此地的更多陌生访客。它们纷涌而至，给予了他从未有过的刺激，与深深的满足感。那是从未尝试过的饱食感，他为之欣喜地献出了自己一切可以给予的回礼。而他的客人们也回敬了他。它们在这热土上扎根，变得更加壮大并探出更多的分支。迅速密密麻麻地填满了每一处，揉弄着早已成熟的器官将之一点点地撑开。它们还要再继续，并落地、生根、再开花、结果，彻底塞满这不知餍足的乐土，使主人感受到它们的热情。直至宾主尽欢！

Kylo在此极度的快感冲击中颤抖地感受着腹内的涨大，甚至想要摸一摸自己圆润起来的腹部。他彻底沉浸在这个发情期的美妙梦境里，幸福地像一名即将生产的Omega。


	21. Chapter 21

Kylo从柔软的床铺中醒来时，下意识就伸手抚摸上了自己的腹部。圆润饱满的线条完美接续了梦中的场景，并成功使他的思维认知产生了片刻的怀疑。直到他彻底清醒过来，才意识到自己只是做了一个久远前的梦境而已。

原本停留在脸上的幸福微笑顿时僵化成了一副羞耻又愤怒的古怪面容。

仔细算算也不过是相隔三五年的事情而已，但相比此刻却又仿佛是无比遥远的过去。也是托梦境的缘故，回忆起了那次诸多细节的Kylo后知后觉才明白Hux当时对他做了什么——一次深入而全面的游览。可笑他当时只当作了一次在药剂下的迷幻妄想，醒来时即使全身酸软也没有去过多追究发情期渡过的细节。他更多地注意到了身体内部从未有过的满足感——从他第一次面临Omega的发情开始，就一直在渴求却又没法得到真正畅快的满足。

完全计划外的发展令Kylo十分懊恼，却又同时有些亢奋。他一边在心中给Hux贴上了许多新鲜的标签，一边回味着腰腹深处残留的快感痕迹。他挑衅地看着Hux，像是终于抓住了对方的某个把柄。显然这一次性事在无形中仿佛打破了他们之间某层模糊不可明状的薄膜，甚至使Kylo完全忽略了自己才是被迫发生性关系的那一个。

而且当时更令他无比满意的是，Hux并没有乘机标记他。虽然遗憾于Hux并非一个Omega的同时也庆幸对方不是一个该死的Alpha，Kylo单方面骄傲自大地认为自己的死对头只是一个有着绝佳技巧的Beta。他还记得当时的自己是如何傲慢地评价着对方在床上的成绩，却仅仅只是收获了Hux面无表情的对视。对方沉默不语地看着他，直到坐在床上浑身赤裸的人慢慢开始心虚。Kylo抓紧了怀中的被子，努力昂着头。

他一边在Hux看不见的地方蜷紧了脚趾，一边撇着嘴命令对方给他拿来一套衣服。他还记得自己说：“你确实比那些按摩棒好多了，也许下次我想起的时候会再来解决发情期的问题。”他甚至不屑地扫了一眼对方的裆部，“希望到时候也这么好用。”非常难得地，Hux竟然没有反驳他，也没有讽刺他。他只是依然那么看着Kylo，直到对方浑身不自在起来，才似笑非笑地指了指床头。“你的。”一叠黑色的衣服正整齐地叠放在那里。Kylo立刻将它们捞到了手里，并且不客气地让对方出去。“这里是我的房间。”Hux终于沉下了脸，伸手指着门口。“希望你还有力气自己滚出去。”他不客气地上前一把将Kylo扯下了床，同时也撕破了对方的虚张声势。

直到跌坐在地上那刻Kylo才缓慢的反应过来，被操地合不拢腿的那个Omega是他。两人一高一下地对视着，“怎么？舍不得走了吗？”Hux挑起眉毛，嘲讽地看着对方脸上浮起一层薄红。Kylo扶着床站起来不满地哼了哼，抱起衣服冲进了浴室。Hux在他身后不轻不重地啧了一声。

自那之后他们就诡异却又心照不宣地多了一层关系，并且由Kylo单方面发起。

他像是终于找到了更好渡过发情期的方法，每到差不多的时候就主动溜进Hux的房间躺在床上自顾自地散发着信息素。而Hux也毫不客气地掰开那两条又白又长的腿，冷漠地注视着Omega盛开的性器，等待着那里充血湿润。他们之间明明没有什么交流，却又能轻易蒸腾起情欲的氛围。Kylo会将脑袋埋进枕头里，嘶吼着命令对方猛烈一些直到自己陷入某种恍惚的境地。然后他一边沉浮在快感与欲望中一边做起了乱七八糟的桃色美梦——他梦见自己明明正在和Hux接吻，下一秒他的嘴却被一根壮硕的阴茎撑开并溢出不少唾液。他明明觉得Hux正在用手指操他的屁股，但又同时觉得揉捏着自己胸部的力道大到让人癫狂。模糊不清的视线中Hux的脑袋明明埋在耳边，却有一根灵活的舌头舔着他的下体发出啧啧水声。还有每一次都仿佛操进了子宫一般的凶猛力度，他甚至感觉自己的内壁被抚摸了一遍又一遍。

他像是踩在一根危险的钢丝线上，走过一个个诡异又绚烂的场景。那些被迫接受地感官体验是如此真实又是如此不现实，满足了他的欲望同时也加大加深了身体的胃口。

直到有一天，他突然从那些梦境里被拽了出来。

沉浸在回忆中的Kylo停下了安抚腹部的动作，同时也意识到自己早在回想那些绮丽梦境时夹紧了大腿不时磨蹭。手指在圆润的肚皮上捏了捏，提醒身体摆脱欲望的诱惑。然而体内孕育的卵却并未对此动作有什么回应，Kylo低头看着自己隆起的部位，缓慢地将手放在了脸上曾经留下疤痕的地方。

他当然还记得位置，就像他记得那一天发生的所有事情一样。

那一次的惨败，让一切都不同了。

一切就是从那时候开始的，仿佛突然转了个急弯，事情也开始急转直下。

他清楚记得Hux是怎样将他从雪地里捡起来，塞进飞船带着他从基地逃走。他躺在那里，而Hux看着他。两人一起沉默地聆听着星球毁灭的声音。原力里充满了万千生命死亡的惨叫。Kylo从Hux的脸上看不出任何东西。关于基地，关于失败，关于彼此。

他们任由他的伤口流着血，任由Kylo变得越来越虚弱。他渐渐发起了热，绷紧的神经再度陷入了某种熟悉的迷蒙之间。他恍惚地想着自己难道又发情了吗？Hux肯定不会帮他带抑制剂吧……接着又想到他已经很久没有用过抑制剂了，因为Hux就是他的抑制剂。这首逃亡飞船里的士兵会不会有Alpha呢？他担心着，Hux会帮他拦住他们吗？各种各样乱七八糟的问题塞满了他的脑袋，反复在清醒与昏睡中折磨着他。他仿佛已经从流出来的血液里闻到了信息素的味道，那种让人恶心的甜腻。又好似听到白兵盔甲撞击着他房间门的声音，他们在外面发出野兽般的嘶吼。Hux会来帮他吗？不会吧……虽然他只能像一个废物般躺在这里，但对方还有很多事要做吧？那些善后和部署……要集结残留部队，要清点物资资源，要规划航路和中转地……他只能躺着……等待回去以后最高领袖的接见……他会怎么样呢……他会被抬下飞船像游行似的被所有人欣赏吗？然后原力会让他听到各种各样的嘲笑吧？然后那些人是不是也会不再悄悄躲在背后，而是光明正大走到面前来讽刺他？就像他第一次发情的时候一样…………如果当时没有————

Kylo突然浑身冰冷了起来。他双目紧闭地颤抖着，手指将掌心掐出了血也毫无所觉。果然是太虚弱了吗？明明应该发热来着，为什么会这么冷呢？对了，他记得第一次发情的时候也是这样，很热，又很冷。也像现在一样浑身无力，脸贴在冰冷的地上，胯下全是湿润的液体。他被摁着，挣扎不了。包裹着自己的衣服被一块块撕开，各种各样的声音钻进一团浆糊的脑子里。还有杂乱的气味，信息素。凑着贴在他身上、脸上。还有最高领袖的怒吼声，同僚放肆的笑声，白兵跑动的盔甲撞击声。最后阻止这一切的是谁来着？他想起来了……当时突然有一只手抓住了他，不像别人那样不断揉捏抚弄着。却像一个牢固的铁钳般夹着他的胳膊，把他拉向了某个方向，使他的脑袋离开了地面。然后他感觉脖子上一阵刺痛，有人将冰冷的液体注射了进去。他记得整个注射的过程中他都靠在对方的胸口。太冷了，他当时只记得。不管是那只手，还是那只药，或是那个胸口。都没有一丝温度。

热闹渐渐停息，体内的躁动也慢慢平复了下来。一小队士兵抬着他，仿佛守护着一件易碎物品，小心翼翼地在众人窃窃私语中离开……Kylo听着那些隐隐传来的遗憾声音，努力将视线看向那个为他注射药剂的人——原来是Hux啊。红发的年轻将领笔直地在人群中穿行，步向最高领导所在，没有分半点目光给Kylo。

也是从那个时候开始的吧……他决定讨厌对方。

但是现在，他想念对方。

所以当Hux再度出现在重伤的Kylo面前时，虚弱的武士迷茫地看着对方：“你为什么不标记我？”

Hux脸上难得露出了一丝惊讶的表情。


	22. Chapter 22

Hux脸上惊讶的表情并没有持续多久。很快便收起下巴露出一抹玩味的笑容走到了Kylo面前。他仔细打量着仿佛正步向死亡的Kylo，目光一寸寸扫过躯体上丑陋的伤疤。

“你在逃避什么？”

他低头看着表情迷茫的omega，并在对方恼怒羞愤的目光中摘掉了自己的手套。Hux将指尖贴在Kylo脸颊的伤口上，渗出的血液很快染红了指甲。Kylo抽着气，却只能瘫软在床上丝毫无法动弹。他感觉自己的伤口仿佛被针扎了一般刺痛，但又或许是发情期下的错觉。因为Hux正触碰着那里。

他只能任凭自己的力气与生命力随着血液和汗水一起向体外流失。

“那个拾荒女孩儿，是Alpha吗？”

Hux收回手，慢条斯理地舔掉了手上的血液。

“伟大而可怜的KyloRen，如今血液里全是恐惧的味道。”Hux笑出了声。“你想找什么借口？因为你是Omega，并且正好没有戴着能屏蔽信息素的头盔。所以才输了吗？”

“你以为对方有功夫去关心你的性别吗？”Hux突然露出一个恍然大悟的表情，“我想起来了，你主动在对方面前摘下过头盔。”他不赞成地摇摇头。

“所以你为了找一个能标记你的Alpha，已经迫不及待了吗？”

“不是的……”Kylo小声反驳，身体整个颤抖了起来。“不是因为这个……”

“那么你在害怕什么？”Hux俯撑在Kylo上方，“不是因为对方的性别，那么就是原力了？输在了你最自信的那部分上，让你感到难堪和无法接受？”

“Hux……”Kylo哀求起来，“标记我……我发情了，标记我！”

“果然是被宠坏了。”Hux挑着眉毛，用拇指揉弄着Kylo的嘴唇。“做不好一位武士，所以转而逃向去做一名Omega吗？”

Kylo努力伸出舌头舔舐着Hux的手指：“帮帮我，我知道你有办法能做到。”

“你想要的真正是标记吗？”Hux毫不客气地戳穿了他，“你只是想要一个能和你导师辩解的借口吧？”

 

“相信我，只是标记没有意义。”Hux俯下身子，将嘴唇凑到Kylo耳边。“你得怀孕才行。”

Kylo倒抽了一口凉气，瞪大眼睛看着Hux。

“这一点，我倒是可以帮你。”Hux看向他的眼睛，“只要你不会后悔。”

Kylo的呼吸像被掐住了，整个房间里弥漫着诡异的寂静。Hux好整以暇地等待着他，像是对结果成竹在胸。Kylo的眼睑剧烈颤动着，最终他长长吐出一口气，抖着嘴唇闭上了眼睛。

“如果我怀孕了……？”

“那些失败就都有了很好的理由。”Hux为他补充。“我们的回程还有很长一段路，时间足够了。”

“你不是Beta。”Kylo再次睁开眼睛，这次他坚定了许多。“对吧？也不是Alpha。”

“然后呢？”Hux直起身子，招来医疗机器人为Kylo处理伤口。“如果你想要一次传统的标记仪式，我可以看看外面还剩几个Alpha。”

“我不是那个意思！”Kylo怒吼出来，“我只是想说我知道你——！”

“秘密还是不要说出来的好。”Hux摁住了Kylo的嘴，“而我也只是看在大家共事多年的份上，为你提供一次小小的帮助。”

Kylo缩着肩膀垂下了眼睛，对这未知的陷阱——是的他知道这里面一定有Hux的陷阱。但是失败的巨大恐慌笼罩着他，推逼着他一步步走向Hux。只是怀孕而已，他安慰自己。甚至不用真正生下来，他只要向以往一样，张开腿邀请对方进来。然后给自己和导师一个借口和理由。

他们会因为他是个Omega而原谅他的。

然后他可以依靠这个安静地待上几周或几个月……他可以利用这期间好好冥想，理清SKB上发生的一切……克服他身上每一道伤口的来源……

他可以有更多的时间来消化自己做下的和失去的。

 

Kylo用自己积攒的力气低下头，含住了Hux的手指。低垂的头颅向一边倒去，露出自己的脖颈和更后面的腺体。Hux会意地轻吻了对方的唇角，挥手格开了还在工作的医疗机器人。

“最后再提醒你一次。”他抚开因为汗水而黏在额头上的卷曲黑发，“它们会有点特别。”两人的视线交汇着，一人淡定而坦然，一人紧张而无措。“我保证无害。”Hux亲了亲Kylo的眼睛，这成功的安抚了对方。“和以前没什么不一样，但这次你会得到一肚子宝宝。”

Hux抽出自己被含住的手指，换上嘴唇贴上去。唾液的交换中似乎带了些其它的东西。Kylo感觉身上的疼痛减轻了，而发情热也愈演愈烈起来。也许是他太虚弱了。他还觉得Hux的力气大了很多，身体在小小的医疗床上被轻松翻弄成了跪爬的姿势。原本遮盖在身上的毯子被Kylo拽进手里。他紧张地将自己的脸埋了进去，彻底做出一付献祭样子。

即使这一次在发情期中的他还保持着清醒，Kylo还是错过了彻底认识Hux的机会。

他压低腰翘着自己的屁股，分开膝盖露出双腿间的湿润缝隙。内心惶恐地如同第一次面对性交的处子，什么都不敢看，什么也不想听。哪怕Hux垫在他胸下的手掌抓疼了他的伤口，他也不敢抗议。

痛一点也很好。Kylo想，这是他失败的代价，他自己选择的代价。他在Hux手掌中磨蹭着自己挺立的乳尖，联合裂开的伤口和血液将身下的床铺搞的一塌糊涂。

“放轻松。”Hux揉了揉Kylo的脑袋，舔了他下身一口。炙热柔软的舌头缓慢滑过Omgea的性器，温柔地像吻开一朵将欲绽放的花朵。Kylo腿一软，差点直接趴下去。

但Hux强有力的臂膀捞住了他，他的腰被提了起来，大腿内侧也被分地更开。细微的触碰像羽毛一样抚弄着那处，也许是Hux的头发。Kylo想象着姜红色毛发的脑袋埋在自己双腿之间的画面，内心不由一阵火热。自然而然的，他的体内开始湿润起来。

Hux的手指毫无障碍地就捅了进去，并轻松地转了个圈。

“即使受了伤，你里面的状态也很好嘛。”他凑在Kylo耳边调笑，并揉了揉对方绷紧的后颈。“那我就不客气了。”滚烫而圆润的头部随着Hux的话语抵住了入口处，Kylo还来不及反应就被冲了进去。

他只能从喉咙里发出一声闷哼。

也许是清醒时的感官不同，也许是他内心对这一次的性事有别的期待，Kylo模糊觉得侵入体内的阴茎大到不像话，温度也高的惊人。甚至会像蛇一样扭动着。

像进入了一个怪物。

 

Kylo心底一阵发凉，有些害怕接下来的事情。但他已经没有后路可退，之好紧紧收紧自己的通道夹住对方。仿佛这样就有了抗争的资本。

“真是热情。”Hux轻笑一声，整个身体都趴在了Kylo宽厚的身体上。尖利的牙齿磨蹭着后颈腺体的位置，手掌也从胸部挪到了Kylo的阴茎处。“别害怕。”他安慰着在发抖的Omega，身下地开拓和入侵却一刻也没有停止。等完全进入后，Kylo仿佛整个人都被钉在了Hux裆上。他忍不住为内里的涨热酸软开始喘气。Hux趁机将手指伸进了他的嘴里，一些什么液体也跟着流进了Kylo的喉咙。

“让我们开始吧。”

Hux顶了顶胯，带动Kylo整个人都晃动起来。早已手脚发软的Omega感觉体内泛起了更汹涌的热潮，忍不住扭动腰部款待起对方来。他觉得自己的思维正在身体内外热浪的冲击下瓦解溃散，坚持清醒正变得毫无意义。他只要闭上眼睛，停止思考，沉溺进欲望。一切都会变得很轻松容易。

Kylo舔了舔嘴里的手指，仿佛那是正在自己身下进出的粗壮阴茎。Hux回应地勾了勾指尖，摸着口腔上颚敏感的内壁。Kylo的胸腔在这刺激下剧烈地起伏着，连带体内也如波浪般熨帖着Hux的性器。他听见了Hux的笑声，还有一句模糊的夸奖。腿被推地更开了，有手指用力地沿着他的小腿肌肉一直揉捏到腰背。他的腰已经反弓成了极限，汗水也倒流进了头发里。而这一切都比不上体内还在深入的那一部分。

 

他会被捅穿。

那根坚挺到不像话地阴茎会就这么捅进他的子宫，并穿过他的身体从嘴里出来。像光剑一样。然后他会死在上面，Kylo刚刚那么想完，就发现体内的东西在涨大。看来他会换一种死法了，他继续想着。也许会被从里面撑开，然后肚子里爬出很多阴茎一样的怪物？

Kylo眨了眨自己的眼睛，即使他的视线被遮盖在黑暗里。他将所有恐惧不安和期待还有欲望都发泄在手中拽紧的毯子上。力度大到指关节发白。

大概他脸上的伤口又流血了，Kylo感觉脸上全是湿润的液体。或者还有他的汗水和眼泪什么的。有那么瞬间他开始后悔自己向Hux乞求了这个糟糕的建议，或开始懊恼自己为什么会在雪地里输掉。然后他开始想被光剑捅进腹部的感觉和现在差了有多远，或是对比和腹部中枪的那一击相比那个更痛苦。他发泄地咬着嘴里的手指，在喉咙里发出仿佛野兽交配的声音。又好似经受酷刑的呻吟。

Kylo很快就发现自己的眼泪在不知不觉间停不下来了，他鼻腔堵塞，喉咙发疼。他几乎没有办法呼吸了！他更用力地收紧内部，腹部的起伏剧烈地肉眼可见。

他像是进入了最终倒计时的炸弹，而Hux在最后一秒倒数时叩响了子宫的大门。

Kylo猛地从毯子里抬起了头。

Hux顺势将人向后拉进自己的怀抱里，他们上下重叠着跪靠在一起。Kylo的脑袋被掰向身后人的方向，Hux将嘴唇贴在了肥厚的耳朵边。

“它们要进去了。”

说完，Hux就吻住了Kylo，不管对方睁大地眼睛和被堵在喉咙里的痛苦嘶吼。


	23. Chapter 23

Kylo哭地像在掠食者口下将亡的猎物。

他身下流出了蜿蜒的血液，如同藤蔓盘绕在他和Hux交叠的肌肤上。而Hux的躯体则是另种牢固地刑架，将他死死钉在逞凶地性器之上。腿被膝盖分开，手被扭在背后，唇被咬在对方嘴里。Kylo只能恐惧而被动地接受体内撕裂的剧痛，以及逐渐涨大起来的腹部。即使他努力扭动着自己的屁股摇晃着头，想要摆脱这疯狂地一切，也无法撼动分毫。

他会裂开。

眼泪随着这个认知疯狂地流淌下来，并蔓延到Hux身上。但对方坚定地垂着视线，将Kylo所有的哀嚎怒吼与嘶喊都堵在嘴里。他即用舌头探到对方嗓子深处，又用牙齿轻轻咬住舌尖研磨。用尽手段转移Omega对身下痛楚的注意力。修长的手指揉弄着丰满胸部上的乳尖，甚至戳进伤口里引发另一场颤抖。还有什么Kylo不清楚也不想了解的东西正舔弄着他垂泣地阴茎。Hux每一次安抚都是那么恰到好处却又让他更加恐慌。Kylo喉咙里的呜咽声更大了，连带着无法呼吸的剧烈喘息。

他还是无法不注意到自己已经被撑开到撕裂下身处，一个又一个圆润柔软的东西正从Hux那里被挤入他的子宫。它们在他肚子里挤压着，带着沉甸甸地分量使他腰腹下坠，更紧密地骑坐在Hux的凶器上。

这认证让他痛哭地更加厉害。

姜红色发丝从眼前晃过，Hux用手指捂住了Kylo的眼睛。

“只是一点小小的代价。”冷淡的声音在Kylo耳边响起，使他全身汗毛都立了起来。若不是发情期无法自如的运用原力，他已经想要不顾一切推开Hux并搞清楚对方到底是什么了。

但是他已经没有机会了。

 

Kylo扭在身后的手被分开托举向上拉起，弯折跪坐的双腿也被抬起打开到极限。身体向后倒去仿佛沉进了温暖的沼泽。越来越多手指和舌头光顾着他的每一处肌肤，甚至舔进了流血的伤口。还溜进了未曾被光顾过的后穴，轻微地搔痒从褶皱处传来，像被一张小小的利嘴咬住了嫩肉。当然还有他的阴茎，已经彻底被温暖仿佛口腔的东西包裹。有指甲刮骚着大腿内侧，有牙齿轻咬着他后颈的腺体，还有嘴唇吻着他的耳朵，手指挠着他的掌心，舌头舔着他的脚趾。还有一些无法形容的触碰，正挤压在Omega性器的入口处，寻找着任何一个细小的缝隙妄图钻入。

他好像被无数人包围着亵玩，但他内心清楚明白只是Hux。

即使他的视线仍然被死死阻隔着。

Kylo眼泪因为别的情绪流地更凶了。

如果第一次发情的时候，没有Hux。他大概就会被这么对待吧？不，当时那些家伙们当然不会这么温柔照看他。他们只会撕碎他，如同一群鬣狗分食一只羚羊那样毫不客气。

所以他还是那么讨厌Hux，总是给他最需要的东西。

Kylo开始后悔起来。并非后悔向Hux寻求帮助，而是后悔自己为什么要保持清醒到最后。他怀恋过往发情期总是轻易陷入迷离幻梦的自己，心里开始抱怨这一次Hux为什么没有那么做了。他知道对方能轻易做到。

 

或许这一次，Hux也不想再掩饰什么了。

但他又捂住了Kylo的眼睛给彼此留下最后一点儿矜持的空间。Kylo为这个结论隐隐有些想发笑，他开始将注意力转向那些被安放在体内的东西。它们在身体被摆弄的过程中滚动着，挤压着他的子宫内壁。那感觉很古怪，好像体内寄居着活物。

Kylo想象中的孕育是一个逐渐而缓慢地过程，他可以有慢慢习惯而接受的时间，甚至是与另一股原力的相融和交流。而不是像现在这样，直接进入捧着腹部感受其它生命体在肚子里活跃。

而且还不止一个。

Hux注入的行为还没有停止，Kylo已经渐渐在那些东西进入过程中的剧痛中麻木，转而有心情注意其它感觉。

比如它们的热度，每一次滑过内壁时都烫地让他阴茎颤抖。还有它们挤压子宫口的时候，Kylo几乎要捏断掌中被Hux塞入地手指。当又一个被成功推进去的时候，他甚至在剧痛中获得了高潮。

情液连带着血迹和其它黏液从身下涌了出来，Kylo的身体在绷紧地同时又彻底瘫软在Hux怀里。

他彻底丧失了力气与思考的能力，只能感受着腹腔内沉重的负担。

 

Hux发出了一阵低笑，并牵引着Kylo自己的手摸到涨大起来的腹部上。“它们全部都进去了。”他向Kylo解释，“你很厉害。”Kylo迷糊间觉得自己的身体又被挪动回到了医疗床上，视线也恢复了。可惜在泪水浸泡下仍然模糊，只能大概看见光影中赤裸的Hux，手里正抬着他的膝盖。

“接下来是奖励。”Hux冲他笑了笑，将脑袋埋进Kylo的双腿间。想象和真正看到是有区别的，高潮后的Kylo以为自己发情期已经结束了，现在却又觉得才刚刚开始。Hux的舌头仿佛长的不可思议，一直深入舔到了他内里被撕裂的每一道伤口。也使Kylo重新热了起来。

他一手扶着自己晃动的肚子，一边抓着自己的头发。鼻腔里呼出又热又沉的喘息，大腿也夹紧了姜红色的脑袋。他甚至用后跟踩踏着对方的肩膀，自己也搞不清是想拒绝还是催促。

直到他再一次尖叫着高潮。

Hux捏着Kylo的大腿根让对方分开，并拉着对方坐起来。Omega软软地靠在Hux身上，脑袋搭在对方肩膀上安静喘息。他揉捏着Kylo的后腰直到对方顺从地跪坐在他裆上，那根让Kylo又爱又恨的阴茎仍然挺立着。“喜欢被舔屁股？”Hux在Kylo耳朵边小声说着，“还是更喜欢这个？”

Kylo看了Hux一眼，主动抬起屁股将早已熟悉的部位容纳进体内。

Hux再次发出笑声，掐着对方的腰就开始狠狠撞击内里，使Kylo惊呼着抱紧了自己的肚子。这反应大大愉悦了红发的将军，他拨开Kylo的手并让它们搭在自己肩膀上。自己也环绕抱紧了Kylo。“不用特别照顾它们。”Omega在这亲密而面对面的相拥中显得特别无措。他的腹部被Hux强制压向对方，能清晰感受到内里晃动的状态。再加上身下撞击，仿佛怀揣着一堆跳蛋被干。Kylo忍不住咬住了Hux的肩膀。

“你得习惯它们。”Hux向他解释，“这样会让你更快接受。”

上下的撞击、内外的推挤很快就让Kylo的理智崩溃了。腰腹的沉重也让他瘫软地更快，像一团柔软细腻的面团挂在Hux身上，嘴里只能发出模糊破碎的声音。就是这样，Kylo用最后清醒的思维想到：就这样被干，然后怀孕，只是个Omega，只用想着发情热。什么也不用思考。这样逃避也挺好的。

Kylo垂下眼，主动吻向了Hux。

 

等Kylo再次醒来的时候，已经好好躺在定居者上自己的房间里了。

他从床上坐起来，看着自己微微隆起的腹部，发现也没有想象的大。他用手掌轻轻按了按，能感觉到它们在其中推挤滚动。有点像是喝了很多很多水而导致的腹部晃荡与下坠，Kylo眨了眨眼睛。

Hux没有在他房间里，结束了发情期的Kylo能正常运用原力为自己提供想要的信息了。他很快就看到自己的衣袍整齐叠放在一旁，就像他第一次在Hux房间里过夜那次一样。

他挺着还有些酸软的腰走过去，顺带发现自己的伤口也已经被全部处理好了。胃部也很温暖，大概被喂过营养膏之类的东西。

Hux总是把他照看的很好，Kylo后知后觉地想到。

不论是在发情期，还是在战场上。也包括这一次。

而他过去从未领过情，并视之理所当然。即因为对方在自己的初次发情时无动于衷，也因为那次全靠对方打破了自己的困境。他知道自己对Hux的情绪很复杂，就像这次一样。

Kylo停下手里穿戴衣物的动作看了眼腹部，又扫向手中能一定程度上隔绝信息素的长袍。

他怀孕了，不再需要这件长袍了。

Omega将光剑挂到自己的腰上，戴上头盔踏出了房间门。沿途的士兵在向伦武士行礼后，都难掩脸上的诧异神色。毕竟关于LordRen的性别只有一个模糊的传言而已，没人胆敢放肆讨论。且对方身上沉重的黑袍也有效隔绝了信息素的打探。而现在，曾经猜测的真相光明正大地行走在众人目光下，甚至连带着腹部圆润的弧度一起，共同彰显着让人惊讶的事实——同SKB基地被炸毁一样使人震惊。

Kylo在原力中感知着旁人的情绪，抿紧了自己的嘴唇。并故作稳定地在舰桥上众多军士的注视中，走向Hux。背手而立的红发将军侧过头，直到对方走到他身边才收回视线。Kylo沉默地矗立着，在头盔遮掩下偷偷注视着Hux。他们看上去似乎仍同过去一样。

但所有人都知道，一切不同了。

如同Hux嘴角勾起的微笑一样。


	24. Chapter 24

怀孕成了Kylo深居简出的好借口。除了定期前往舰桥证明自己存在以外，Kylo几乎都将自己关在房间里。看上去像因为失败而惩罚自己，实际他更多只是摸着肚子发呆而已。

Hux偶尔会去探望他，顺带检查Kylo的身体状态。“在事情结束前，我会确保一切正常。”将军和武士一起摸着肚子，感受着从Omega身体内部传来地动静。

Kylo并没有注意更多肚子里的东西，他认为自己只要是“怀孕”这个状态就可以了。而且Hux让他怀上的东西很方便，不会有什么孕期反应。

但他通常会在Hux探望后让对方留下过夜。因为肚子里的东西会在活跃时压迫到他的下腹，这极易引发Omega的性欲。所以Kylo不得不靠屁股含住Hux的阴茎一整晚来缓解体内的空虚。而且他体内的东西也需要Hux的灌溉——几次后Kylo就发现了。每当他们做完，它们也就长大了一些。

Hux甚至开玩笑建议Kylo最好平时也含点东西，免得生的时候太痛苦。

Kylo沉默地看着Hux，对这个提议既不点头也不反驳。

他只是用自己的眼睛看着Hux，直到对方收起微笑并挑起眉毛。

“你不想生。”

Hux肯定地说到，而Kylo没有回答。

“呵。”Hux低下头抿着嘴笑了一声，“贪得无厌。”

那之后他们不欢而散，Hux再未踏进Kylo的房间。

直到定居者返回了FO总部。

 

Kylo的腹部已经大到明显且沉重，他开始下意识习惯在久站时用手托扶住肚子。尽管他会将动作掩盖在新换的披风下。Kylo一边用手指悄悄地揉着酸软的腰，一边在头盔下打量着身边的Hux。

他们有一阵子没见过彼此了。若不是最高领袖让他们一起汇报关于SKB的事情，Hux大概也不会出现在Kylo面前。

时间仿佛突然回到了什么都没有发生过的时候。他们彼此并排而立，却各自散发排斥的气息。幸而这令人窒息的时刻没有维持多久，觐见室的大门就在他们面前打开了。

很快Kylo就开始希望和Hux一起等候在外面的时间如果长一些就好了。

因为Snoke——FO的最高领袖、他的黑暗原力导师，一照面就给了Hux一个狠狠地下马威。

原力掐着年轻将军的脖子将他拖到了王座之前，然后又重重把对方甩跪在坚硬光滑的地面上。Hux闷哼一声，嘴角溢出血迹。

Snoke高声怒斥了对方的失败，却对SKB毁灭前立下的功绩毫无表示。Hux硬着脖子半跪在地上聆听，没有分半点目光给Kylo。但Kylo却不得不将全部注意力集中在他身上。

“还有！“Snoke突然站起来指着Kylo，“看你干的好事！”

Kylo有些恐慌地低下头，继续听着最高领袖的怒吼。

当然，Hux也不是全无准备踏进这间大厅的。他在被允许回话后，立刻报出了自己的新计划并获得了Snoke怒火消解地认同。最高领袖满意地坐回了自己的位置，挥手让Hux退下并返回自己的岗位。

然后他将视线挪到了Kylo身上。

 

阴冷的原力如同实质一般盘踞在Kylo身上，Snoke眯着眼用手指敲打着扶手。每一下都仿佛敲击在Kylo心口。

“看看你。”

“看看你这幅愚蠢而软弱的模样。”

“你在试图令我失望。”

Kylo立刻慌张地抬起了头，并虔诚地跪了下去。

“请原谅我，最高领袖。”

“这不是黑暗原力者该有的姿态，你在让自己变得更懦弱。”

“滚下去，弄掉你肚子里的东西。不要再找这种可笑的借口。”

Kylo刚试图捂着肚子辩解，就直接被Snoke的原力挥退甩在大厅门上。背部遭受的重击连带着引发了体内的反应，Kylo全靠咬紧牙齿才将疼痛的呜咽堵在嘴里。他手背上的静脉鼓起，用力按压着腹腔内剧烈翻腾的生命们，直到自己从地上爬起来。他弯着腰退出大厅，在金属大门合上的那一刻彻底失去力气地坐倒在地上。

他能感觉到体内有东西被挤破了，有液体正顺着双腿间流淌下来。所有的重量都遵循重力压迫着他的子宫口，细小的异物感卡在那里让他十分不安。

显然正有什么不受控制的事情正在发生。

 

Kylo跌跌撞撞地走进电梯，用力撑着自己才没有再一次跪倒在地。他艰难咬牙地抱着肚子，甚至用上了一部分原力支持着自己。更多的液体从腿间落下，在他的裤子上滲开。让Kylo愈加慌乱起来，他甚至已经嗅到了血液的腥气。

而更让他害怕的是，他能感觉到体内有东西在动。

不是往常那些互相推挤的圆润的东西，是另外的。从某一个里面破掉出来的。

还活着，并且想要出来。

这个认知让Kylo对自己怀着的东西开始产生巨大恐慌。

万幸的是，电梯很快就到达了底层。Kylo忍耐着体内诡异的感受快步踏出去，幸运地发现Hux正在不远处。

“Hux！”

他的声音颤抖地有些变调，但还是成功地吸引了对方的注意力。

Hux看向他，原本面无表情的脸很快将眉头皱在一起。

将军阁下步伐快地像飞奔般来到Kylo面前，手一伸就支持起了Omega在疼痛中有些失力的躯体。

“该死，Snoke对你做了什么？”他低声在Kylo耳边咒骂着，“它们要出来了。”

“我……”Kylo在头盔下抖着嘴唇，心底泛起巨大的委屈。“最高领袖让我拿掉他们。”

“啧。”Hux低啐了一声，架起了Kylo高大的身躯。“先离开这里。”“回定居者。”Kylo同时说到，他们互看了对方一眼，又迅速别开视线。

 

Kylo在Hux的帮助下顺利回到了定居者上的房间。对方的手掌在披风掩盖下一路都贴在他的腹部上，温暖地使Kylo心尖发疼。也许是信息素失调，他甚至毫无缘由地开始在头盔下无声啜泣起来。

Hux的眉头一直皱地很紧，直到将Kylo顺利送到床上才稍微松开一些。

他毫不客气地动手撕开Omega湿润的裤子，并推开他下意识夹紧的大腿。Kylo自行摘掉头盔，疼痛导致地闷哼再也无法被掩盖。他甚至能感觉到那个在体内挣扎的东西已经徘徊在了子宫口，手指般大小的东西不断戳着入口，力道一点也不轻巧。更多的羊水流了出来，混合着血液，和一些小碎块。Kylo忍不住嘶吼出来，向着Hux的方向：“你到底让我怀的是什么！？”

Hux沉下脸扫了他一眼，没有直接回答。“你不会有事的。”

他脱下自己的大衣外套与手套，将手掌贴在Omega特有的器官处。Kylo很快就感到有手指伸进了体内，他震惊地看着Hux，甚至忘了抵抗对方的行为。“你在做什么？”

“帮它们出来。”

很快Hux的整个手都在血液的润滑下伸了进去。子宫口也从外面被扣响，联合着里面地撞击痛的Kylo忍不住从床上坐了起来。他用力抓着Hux的肩膀，咬着牙闷吼。眼睛也瞪大到了充血的程度，Hux安抚地摸着他的后颈，“放轻松一些，你绷地过紧没有任何好处。”

而Kylo完全听不进去。

Hux只得捏着他的脖子吻住对方，并用舌头敲开对方紧咬的牙关。Kylo剧烈地呼吸喷在Hux脸上，手指泄愤地从肩膀移到了对方那碍眼的姜红色头发上。Hux抓住他松懈的一瞬间，舌头涨大成难以名状的形状向Kylo咽喉深处伸去。

毫无预兆的突然袭击成功转移了Kylo的注意力，使他松开了下身肌肉紧张的控制权。他全副身心都集中到撑满自己口腔与喉咙的东西，但无论双手如何用力也推不开Hux的脑袋分毫。子宫外的手指也变了形状，同时一双手揉弄着Kylo厚软的屁股，还有一双手在帮他们扒掉Kylo身上的衣服，另外的手则在按摩着Kylo的腰部助使他放松。

Kylo恐惧地眨着眼睛，却只能看到Hux低垂的眼睑。他被对方坚定而温柔地按倒回床上，口腔仍然严丝合缝地链接在一起。Hux跪坐在他腿间用膝盖顶开了他的大腿，另一双手托举着Kylo的小腿和膝弯摆出适合生产的姿势。他的下面在被一点点撑开，从内到外。

 

Kylo没法分辨是当初体内那些东西进入的时候痛苦，还是它们要出来的时候更让人疯狂。

Hux几乎是用手把徘徊在子宫口的那个玩意儿直接掏了出来。他也没机会看清那到底是什么，就被Hux随手扔在了地上。仿佛那并不是什么需要慎重孕育的东西。这个认知让Kylo心底有些发抖，但又忍不住认同。

他并没有怀着什么宝贵的东西。Kylo安慰着自己，他肚子里只是寄存着一些来自Hux的活物。他们之间，只是一次互助合作。

“宫口已经完全打开，接下来你要自己把它们生出来。”Hux突然在Kylo耳边解释，即使他们的嘴还链在一起。Kylo忍不住挣扎呜咽起来，Hux摸着他的黑发安抚着颤抖的Omega。“我会帮你的。”喉咙里的东西一点点后退，他们的唇也终于分开。Kylo呛咳中没发现自己被扶着跪坐起来了，Hux转而到他身后支撑着手中高壮的身体。

“做好准备。”他提示kylo,”它们要出来了。”

Hux的手掌猛地在Kylo肚子上摁压了下去，伴随着一声惨叫与撕裂的剧痛。Kylo眼睁睁看着自己身下滑出一颗硕大的红色肉卵滚落在床上。

半透明的膜下，像肉块一样的东西正蠕动着，探出小小地触手触碰着卵壁。


	25. Chapter 25

比起生一个怪物更可怕的,是生出一堆怪物.

起初kylo是委屈的,懵懂又无助地依赖在Hux怀里被安抚着生产.当对方取出第一个破碎的卵时,那些身体上的反应甚至没清晰地映射在大脑上.他还不知道自己将面对什么.他还震惊于寄存自己体内的活物模样.直到它们一个个迫不及待地开始向外涌动.一切才正式开始.

仿佛没有尽头的疼痛,仿佛骑在一柄烧红的铁枪,仿佛用细小的手术刀将他从内部肢解.又像正落进巨大怪物的嘴里,尖牙利齿从跨下啃噬着他,或是一条长满了倒刺的舌头舔舐着产道内壁.而造就一切酷刑的Hux掌控着kylo的躯体,将其摆弄成最方便生产地姿态.并仁慈地掐着下颌以保障对方的呼吸.从最开始的愤怒到痛苦地惨叫再变成恐惧地嘶吼与绝望地哭喊,他的嗓音不断变调直到沙哑也无法停下.几乎也成了整个漫长过程中他活着的唯一证明.

在kylo有限的生命里,即使是黑暗原力带来的所有体验中,也比不上此刻的分毫.他一方面清晰地知道是自己将子宫作为交易给了Hux为所欲为的权利,另一方面又惶然于在逃避失败时将自己变成了祭品献给了更大的失败.没有什么痛苦比得上此刻,过去他为之痛苦的事物仅仅是苍白无力地呻吟.曾经他以为自己投身黑暗已是极致.又或是与怪物沉沦欲海是堕落到底.但直到此刻,他才明白被深渊之所以是深渊,在于永无止境.唯一可预见的是他将如同深陷沼泽的猎物一般,没有尽头地沉没下去,哪怕呼吸停止也无法阻止.他的身体,灵魂,原力与所有一切.从血液到骨髓,细小到每一个细胞都已卷入这巨大漩涡深处无法脱离.正是他自己选择并踏上地—一条崩塌的道路.作为他妄图追逐前人身影的代价,被另一个更巨大,邪恶,难以描述的阴影所覆盖。

那笼罩他的怪物注视着他,控制着他,视线仿佛实物穿透身体掐着他的子宫.并严酷地命令他:“专注!”

曾经隆起的腹部在此刻突然开始夸张地起伏,显然肚子里的东西正积极活跃着彰显存在.Kylo能亲眼目睹从自己跨下涌出的血液,粘腻成一条断断续续的红河,并混杂着不明的碎块.滴落于Hux等在他腿间的掌心上,对方仿佛正虔诚地履行着一个古老仪式—迎接从母河源头诞生,即将降临到人间的新生命.而子宫到产道口这段短短的距离也成了链接两个差异巨大世界的通道.kylo明确感知到一个个活物拥挤在其中,兴奋地蠕动.他甚至能察觉出那些小小的触手毫不客气地推挤撑开血色道路,以便更肆意地撒野.他能感觉到体内撕裂了无数的伤口,而怪物们正吮吸着伤口上的血并将一部分伸了进进去—和他的血管肌肉甚至神经链接在一起.腹中的生命正试图和他建立真正的亲子血脉联系—这清晰到毛骨悚然的认知所带来地刺激越发使生产者疯狂.他的心开始像一位真正的母亲那样难过又喜悦.明明应该陌生的情绪甚至漫溢出眼眶,联合更大的无助与恐慌化成热泪流淌在身上.

它们使自己和他紧密相连,又缠绵悱恻地一点点离开.撕扯着母体的血与肉,每一根它们能触碰到的神经末梢都被牵起告别.它们与他短暂地共享着情感与知觉,将亲密接触的渴望反馈给自己的孕育者.曾经他聆听着来自黑暗的低语离开了光明,因与他有着亲密关系的人背弃.当他斩断血脉时内心也曾觉得痛苦万分,此刻却是更甚百倍.仿佛灵魂裂成无数碎片从身体内被强行分离.这痛苦已远远超过身体本身受到伤害所带来的疼痛.每分每秒他都承受着比上一个刻更极限的瞬间.

然而kylo却成功了.

即使是遭受伤害而引发的仓促生产,他体内的新生命们也都顺利脱离了自己的孕育地.在依依不舍地留恋母体温暖后,它们还是统统降生到了Hux掌中.蠕动地鲜活肉团挥舞着自己幼细的触手,浑身裹满来自母体的血液被捧到kylo面前.它们兴奋地探出肢体,渴求着一次正式的接触.

kylo瞪着血红的眼睛将Hux的手打掉,然后开始发疯一样尖叫嘶吼.

Hux只看了一眼被挥落在地上的新生族裔们,就将目光重新放回到刚完成生产的omega身上.他仔细欣赏着对方,打量着从眼角一直淌到腹下,并汇聚着其它河流一起在瘫软虚弱身躯下蔓延开来的血海。宛如沉浮在生命池中司掌繁育的女神,浑身散发炫目地迷人光辉.Hux步步逼近对方,脸上随着距离的靠近而显地越来越冷酷严厉.当他们接近到最短距离时,将军阁下用堪称温柔地动作拥抱住了对方.

“辛苦了.”

kylo的视线和声音都被埋进了Hux的胸口,片刻停顿后那里如同柔软地奶油般让kylo陷入进去.Hux继续向前走着,他的身躯也一步步变化着,直到将kylo整个包裹了起来.身处其中的omega却毫不自知.他像是回到了最安全舒适的水里,有轻柔的指腹和柔软的双唇熨贴着每一根觉得疼痛的神经.嗓子里暴躁的疯狂被安抚成娇弱的啜泣,然后又变成追逐的亲吻.体内原本的伤口在看不见的地方飞速愈合并渐渐变成另一种火热,鼻端也被埋入了熟悉的甜腻香味.

原本铺天盖地的负面情绪在Hux的安抚下开始如来时般汹涌地褪去了.kylo甚至有了片刻的思维空白.他忍不住抬手抚摸着自己平坦下去的腹部,刚刚才结束的事情仿佛就已经过去了很久.甚至隐隐觉得内心空虚不已.他下意识地夹紧大腿蹭了蹭,跨下正准备进入的东西立刻绅士地停了下来.

kylo想抬头看着Hux,但是他眼前一片黑暗。有温润的肌理贴着他的眼球,梳理着他的睫毛.他想呼唤Hux的名字,但却有嫩肉抵住了唇舌,吮吸着口腔深处.肢体被舒展,酸软的肌肉被揉捏,敏感部位被挑拨逗弄.一切像沐浴着暴雨后的彩虹.Kylo甚至渐渐起了发情期才有的火热.他不由地又夹紧腿间的器物蹭了蹭.也许是灵活的手指,也许是粗壮的阴茎,也许是温柔的舌尖.

恍惚间他想到:这难道是给我的奖励?

kylo想舔舔自己发干的嘴唇,却勾到了另一根等待的对象.它们率先纠缠起来,融合的唾液顺着喉咙滑进胃里.omega的思维开始迟缓,身体放松的同时也更加遵循本能.腰部扭动,大腿打开.他主动收下了自己的奖励.而且他的穴口已经恢复了完好,那些撕裂的痕迹仿佛一场残酷的幻觉被抛弃.此刻他只专注于紧紧含住来自Hux的馈赠,像第一次经历情事的处子.羞愧又大胆地慢慢将嘴边的美食吃下.

只有这火热足以驱散内心的阴霾,是他在黑暗深渊中唯一可拥抱的温暖.

他忘记了关于自己,银河宇宙,原力等所有一切.只是一个浑身散发甜美气息的omega.沉浸在诱发自己情潮的对象怀里.安静而放浪地享受着发情期的情欲冲刷.他看不见自己躺在巨大怪物的身躯里,只知道自己拥抱着高傲的红发爱人,搂紧了对方的脖颈交换着亲吻.他以为自己伏在情人身下,任凭对方的巨物驰骋将他带向高潮.却不知道自己被掌控在怪物掌心被随心所欲地翻检自如.

好似每一次心跳都被掌握在对方手中,kylo有些沉醉地想到.

而Hux的思维正身处kylo已经缩小恢复的子宫内.纤细到肉眼难见的肢体末梢触碰着柔韧内壁,汲取感受着其上澎湃的生命力.

这可真是一个上好的母巢,Hux满意地想到.


	26. Chapter 26

kylo每一次醒来,都会陷入自己是否摆脱了梦境纠缠的恍惚.

他会有那么很短的一段时间里,以为自己任然是银河帝国的后裔,强大的原力武士,FO的指挥官.他的理想与目标是成就黑暗面的永恒霸业.然后将omega的性别,红发同僚的身份,怪物的侵犯,肉欲的交缠抛诸脑后.当然也不会记得从跨下诞出的过量生命,与自己被撑起的高耸腹部.

他总是梦想自己在过去的某一天里醒来,一切匪夷所思的事情尚未发生.他还没有运用过自己体内的某个器官.然而现实永远像冷酷的寒风,并不是转身背过去就可以忽视的存在.不管他是从自己的床上,Hux的床上,又或者他不愿细想追究的那些战舰角落.只因为每一次疲惫醒来的原因都惊人相似.他可以欺骗自己只是一场过于放纵的性爱,但仿若罪案现场的身体又沉默展示着发生的一切.Hux会安抚他,却也不会留太多体面给他.从那些被奖励的短暂迷幻梦境醒来,久候在旁的真相便会靠上前来.冰冷,残酷,恶心.它们就是这么一拥而上吞噬他的. 

kylo抚摸着自己的肚子,隔着肌肤安抚着自己的子宫.他已经躺在床上回忆够久了.几乎是他和Hux之间关系变质后所发生的一切.那些关于发情期与第一次妊娠相关的点点滴滴.曾经觉得漫长无比的时间,回顾起来不过短短一瞬.让他难熬的每分每秒,也已经千百遍地重复并结束了.也许是这一次的孕育格外不同,所以他才会仔细回想着那些记忆.当自己真正经历时,尚且来不及琢磨.而眼下,在接受了自己早陷入银河宇宙间最恐怖的噩梦后.那被一点点纠缠直到窒息过程也变成了值得细细品尝的另类甜蜜.

因为,他作为一个人,爱上了Hux.

作为一个omega,爱上了怪物.

所以他的宿命,便注定为爱人生育.

他曾软弱过.在第一次生产后拒绝事实,假装什么都不曾发生.刻意忽视并回避与Hux见面.他装作看不见自己醒来躺着的床铺时如何的一片狼藉,满地肮脏.他装作没有发现那些碎片和肉块.他装作不知道Hux将它们小心安置培育在某个房间.他又带起了自己的头盔,仿佛这样可以将一切掩盖.

而Hux忙于任务和别的什么计划,指挥着定局者在前线追击.kylo则宣称修行躲在旗舰.直到战事进入终局,而Snoke传来召唤.他与Hux在大殿上有了一次短暂的碰面.那是一个微妙的瞬间,自从那之后他有很长一段时间没亲眼见过对方了.他甚至奇妙的产生了对方并不是真正Hux的想法.因为他竟然向他露出了微笑.

明明他们上一次见面不欢而别.只因kylo在离开定局者的前夕闯进了某个不应该存在的房间.他当时只不过是想将事情变为真正的“不存在”.但将军阁下即使赶到阻止了他.他们爆发了激烈的冲突与单方面的争吵.kylo质问出许多不曾宣泄与口的愤怒疑惑,或者更多是迷茫与委屈.而Hux却没有回答他,也没有安抚他.他只是用自己最本质的目光看着他.kylo最终狼狈而逃.

然后当他觐见了snoke,又在另一段关系中再度溃败.

被绝望湮没的kylo选择毁灭.他出战了,将所有理智燃烧成愤怒.直到身后的僚机击中敌舰.

Hux的通讯唤回了他.

kylo将自己再一次关了起来.他应该觉得解脱或者轻松,或者感受到更多的黑暗原力.但是没有,叩响门的反而是新生稚嫩的光明,不那么纯粹,却坚定的刺眼.kylo冷静了下来.

他向对方伸出手,心中满是狂暴的嫉妒.

直到那道闪光撕裂一切.时间,银河宇宙,光明与黑暗的原力,生命.统统割裂成一个新的开端.

他重新在燃烧着毁灭的大厅里站起来时,Hux正居高临下地注视着他.其面上的严肃甚至到了一种庄重的地步.kylo也看向他,并眨着眼睛露出笑容:“哈,是真的你.”Hux没有说话,也没有动作.kylo却放松了下来.

当所有一切步向末日之时,还有Hux在这里.其它的......其它的已经不重要了.

这个认知让kylo的柔软了起来.他踉跄地向对方靠近了两步.并突然意识到对方对他的重要性.这个怪物—唯一没有路过他生命的人.那个他倒向对方的瞬间，他由衷产生了爱的喜悦与感动.

也是在那一刻,他坚信自己爱上了Hux.

klyo迫不及待张开手臂拥抱爱人,他主动将嘴唇贴在对方的脸颊上.然后眼睁睁目睹Hux在他面前融化变形.

kylo的大脑顿时一片空白.

“是时候正式开始了.”

有些事实你知道与你亲眼目睹,是完全不同的.存在你脑海里的想象总会带着一层最后的遮羞布,永远不会像现实那样粗暴直白.kylo终于明白Hux对他的最大温柔,是矜持地保留了这最后一点界限.当他沉醉在对方的细微末节之中浪漫感动时,Hux却正式拉起了帷幕.宛如被一根粗壮的丑陋阴茎直接捅进了脑子.kylo的身体从指尖开始颤抖起来.人类的恐惧来源于未知,而Hux此刻展现地便如同恐惧本质.无法用任何一种已知的事物来形容kylo所目睹的一切,勉强只能用巨大来形容第一感想.不断变换的形态在恶心与梦幻之间飞速切换,并托举着kylo升至半空.

他成为了献给魔神最上等的祭品.

衣衫被剥去,四肢被打开.细密如筋络般的触丝爬满他的全身,从每一个缝隙钻进内部.包裹了他的心脏,掌握了他的大脑.

而神还远远没有满意.

kylo脑中每一个想法,闪过的身影都开始第次登场.活生生地围绕在他身边.狂欢也就此开始.他目睹snoke的指头捅进了下体抠挖着内壁直到流出血液,也看见自己张嘴含住了母亲的乳房,他体会到自己无用的阴茎被送入另一具年轻美丽的身体里吮吸,也等待着父亲用光剑将他肚腹剥开.无数曾经率领的部下杀死的敌人伸出舌头舔舐他的肌肤.引导过他进入光明的导师割开他的喉咙.每一个出现的人,与被挖掘出来的那些交媾妄想叠合在一起,亲自在omega的躯体上真实演绎.

而kylo连挣扎反抗的机会都没有.

他只能大喊着神的名字:“Armitage Hux!”

他呼唤了千百遍,那声音才终于突破喉咙响彻整个大厅.

时间短暂停滞,只有沙哑的哭泣回荡在空间里.kylo睁开眼,发现自己瘫坐在尸体血液上.而Hux一如最初开始端正背手站立着打量他.黑色的制服笔挺地熨贴在将军阁下身上,红发一丝不苟的贴合着头部的弧度反射着金色的光芒.巨型战舰深处断裂的恐怖声音伴随着爆炸与烈火等等一切充斥四周.kylo却只听见自己喘息的声音.

“Hux......”他再一次发出乞求的声音,赤身裸体跪着向对方爬去.

终于,他攀附到了绝缘军靴.仰起头渴望地看着对方.

“想好了?”

kylo点点头.他咽下恐惧,将心底埋藏的的那丝甜蜜重新唤醒,并成功使脸上露出一个丑陋难看的笑容.

“我爱您,我的最高领袖.”

Hux低下头发出一声叹息,伸手抬起kylo的下巴.

“那就为我怀孕吧.”

神明再一次显露真身,将信徒牢牢包裹进自己的领域.

同一时刻,kyloRen也湮灭在了爱人的光辉里.


	27. Chapter 27

被掌握在Hux手中的Kylo如同一尊被信徒顶礼膜拜的神像。

 

他被举到高处。双臂别在身后，手抓着掌下蠕动的肢体仿佛能支撑住全身重量。仰起地头将背脊挺到极限，隆起的腹部傲人地展示着。而张开地腿缝深处，便是信众的朝圣之处。但还有比他更高处的，他的主宰——Hux的半身悬在他上方，俯瞰着他，抚摸着他，亲吻哺育着他。他们的面孔倒错着交叠，唇舌之间交换着赐予和奉献。

这是一场典礼，也是旧秩序的奠礼。在银河宇宙中雄伟壮观的巨舰上，在火焰破坏与血液中。新神降临在这里，在这个寂静的大厅，第一次向世人宣告自己的存在。

曝遭重创的FO，毫无抵抗地被Hux袭卷。Kylo在原力中听到了哀嚎与惨叫，他闭上眼顺着Hux的肢体，清晰感知到爱人是如何占领自己的领土。一寸寸地侵袭，一个个地捕获。他甚至还知道外面还有一个Hux，正带领着幸存的领导者们追击远处矿星上的敌人。

一个小小的计谋，他甚至有些期待那些有老又顽固的舰长们重新踏上这艘旗舰时的表情。

“你会杀掉他们，全部？”

“不是现在。”

“还要等什么？”

“别着急。”

Kylo感受到了Hux愉悦的情绪。

“我在等你生下更多的子嗣呐。”

Kylo不由地羞涩了起来，他晃动着自己毫无着落的双腿，似欢迎又是暗示。

“请给我更多。”

埋在体内的部分活跃了起来，使Omega的腹部涨大的更加惊人。异样的红晕爬满Kylo的脸庞，他的双眼与嘴唇都极度湿润。疼痛或快感这类浅薄的情绪早以离开了他，仿佛大脑皮层都被对方遍布的满足感超过了一切。生育的渴望也到达了顶峰。

“请给我更多。”

贴近神的喜悦让他贪婪起来，他能感觉到自己的子宫被一颗颗温暖的种子撑开填满，它们沐浴在自己的血液里壮大。他感受到了它们的活跃与兴奋，在身体里横冲直撞。时间于它们毫无意义，只需一个刹那，它们便成熟到足以落地。

Kylo迫不及待地目睹着Hux剥开自己腹部，欣慰地看着与爱人的结晶挨个从中爬出。它们占领了他的肌肤，淘气地含着他的乳头或脚趾，像最可爱又最亲昵的宝宝。它们追逐着他身上每一个可以亲吻舔舐的地方，直到在Hux的指令中退下。

“我还可以继续。”Kylo微笑着，他的身体同时散发着发情期的迷人甜香与生产的血腥味道。

“不着急。”Hux拨开他脸上湿漉漉地黑发，并描绘着他丰厚地嘴唇。“我们会有很多时间。”它安抚着他，“慢慢来，我会喂饱你。”接着他们又亲吻到了一起。

 

一只不够听话的新生儿从Kylo肩后小心翼翼地爬了出来，它趁着父母彼此无暇顾及，快熟地沿着胸部流窜到出生地的另一个入口附近徘徊。可惜Hux霸占了一切，细小的肢体们根本无缝可入。它艰难地在双亲的身躯之间寻找，却一不小心滑落到了Omega几乎无用的阴茎下方。肥厚的花瓣在被进出时如同呼吸般浅浅张合着，幼崽大胆地出手向其试探。它攀附着翘起的性器，伸出细弱的肢体滑进缝里。对父亲地畏惧使它不敢轻易靠近真正的入口，只好积极在缝里翻找。很快，它就抓到了另一颗果实。发情期间本就肿胀的花蒂被小手一握，立刻变为成倍的刺激袭向Kylo。甚至被撑开到极限填满的通道都疯狂收缩起来。一股股热液带着幼儿最爱的味道冲刷而出，使还不能很好控制力道的它不由拽紧了身下的柱体。

Kylo的双腿扭动地更加厉害了。

Hux却发出笑声，将懵懂地小鱼从Kylo腿间拎了出来。“它们喜欢你。”小家伙在父亲指尖惶恐地抖了抖，同时仍然忍不住向故土伸出自己的肢体。“看，它想回去。”Hux故意退出了出来，不顾Kylo惊慌地挽留，任凭为他绽开的花朵无力合拢。他手指一推，就将幼崽塞了进去。

难耐空虚地通道立刻夹紧了猎物，甚至还未反应过来那是什么。幼崽却除了一开始地害怕后立刻兴奋地攀爬了起来，它在吞吐着周身喜爱的热液，有力的肢体末端牢牢攀附着内壁，开始探索和移动。这小打小闹般的动静显然不能让发情期的Omega满意，Kylo开始扭动自己向Hux索取更多。但对方却拍打着他的屁股，“你会吓着孩子的。”Kylo顿时僵硬了。“什么……？不，不要……”他感觉着在体内动作越来越快，并移动的越来越深的小东西，更加用力地夹紧了双腿试图阻止一切。“看来它舍不得你。”Hux在他耳边轻笑，“不为它在肚子里留一个位置吗？”“不要！”Kylo下意识尖叫起来。然而经过了长时间的反复交配与生产，他的体内几乎可以说是畅通无阻。

那只幼崽很快就挤入了子宫，在自己的孕育地内四处观摩。它还带动了其中尚在孵化中的大量卵，Kylo肉眼可见自己的腹部表面起伏涌动起来。“也许它会帮它的兄弟们提前破壳？”Kylo上一秒还在想象它们集体暴动的可能，下一秒就发现以变成即将到来的现实。无数蠕动的细小肢体抓挠着子宫内壁，向瓣膜口挤去。

“这一次不能再破腹产了。”Hux在Kylo耳边煞有介事地沉吟，“你还要多多练习顺产。”他抬手架高了Kylo的双腿，同时抚摸着他的脸庞安慰着。“别怕，你试过的。”Kylo委屈地点头，想咬紧牙关准备用力。Hux却捏住了他的下颌，“别伤害自己。”他摇头，“学习用力的方式和方法，你得习惯这些。”他凑上前赏了一个吻。“别磨蹭。如果让它们着急了，说不定会撕开你的子宫窜到内脏里面，它们会在你的身体里迷路的。”Kylo惊恐地点点头，将注意力全部集中到下身去。他甚至没有注意到Hux渐渐放开了他，并缓缓将他降落放置在大厅正中的王座上。

整个旗舰在Kylo发情期间已经完全进入了Hux的掌握，他恢复了自己人类的样貌，甚至仍然穿着笔挺的制服。留在舰桥的部分正在向周围四散的歼星舰发出靠拢的命令，悄无声息完成一次政权颠覆的将军阁下一心二用地欣赏着原力武士的生产表演。他威慑着那些在地面上互相争夺的幼崽们，让它们将猎食的范围放到大厅以外的地方。原本大厅内的尸体，早已被吞吃干净。毕竟区区几具，根本不够满足它们。但幸好的是，这艘旗舰上，最不缺少的便是猎物。Hux愉快地眯起眼睛。作为伟大计划的第一步，这只孤独飘零在宇宙中的舰队，仿佛丰盛的餐桌。更别提眼前卖力生产的Omega，实在是，没有比这里更适合的族群诞生地了啊。

Hux满意地打量着Kylo，结束生产的他精疲力尽地摊坐在王座上。从他双腿间淌下的羊水与血液，仿佛一条红河从王座上蜿蜒而下——生命之河便是在此发源而起。

Hux脱下自己的外套，覆盖在他赤裸的躯体上。“辛苦了。”他轻吻对方的额头，为他拭去眼角的泪水与汗渍。“都出来了吗？”Kylo抿了抿唇，轻轻摇了摇头。“还有一个……”“真是个坏孩子。”Hux叹了口气，摘下自己的手套。“不听母亲的话，该接受什么惩罚呢？”他低头含住Kylo的嘴唇，“别怕，我会好好教育它。”Kylo顺势倾身搂住Hux的脖子，任凭对方的手指探入未合拢的湿润入口。

一根、两根。紧接着是整个手掌。Kylo抖动起来，想要发出的声音都被Hux堵在胸口，对方的舌头几乎舔到了他的胃里，用另一种疯狂的方式转移着他的注意力。但Kylo还是无可避免地感觉到进入体内的那只手是如何坚定地抓住那只捣蛋鬼，并紧握着对方撤出的。

这是几乎凌驾于生产的又一场酷刑。明明可以以更柔软的形式，Hux的拳头却是如此坚硬。就像他本人，明明是宇宙间最未知的存在，却又比任何人都更像个人。

他用实际行动表达着。他掌握着Kylo，不论是那种形态的他，那种状态的Kylo。

最终，’啵’的一声。Hux的嘴也离开了Kylo的唇

Hux迅速恢复干净的手上提拎着一直血淋淋的小怪物举到Kylo面前，像一块新鲜的，还会蠕动的内脏。结合着腥檀的欲望与甜腻的生育。Hux凑近闻了一下，“全是你的味道。”Kylo莫名脸热了起来，连耳垂都涨的通红。

“接下来是惩罚。”Hux捏开了Kylo的嘴，将手上的肉块塞了进去。他脸上平静地如同投喂了对方一块美味的食物，“让它用自己向你道歉。”Hux甚至矜持地笑了笑，强迫Kylo将嘴里挣扎的东西咽了下去。

“这也是给你的奖励。”Hux的手指顺着Kylo的咽喉滑到胃部。“它会补充你身体所需要的一切。”


End file.
